Branwen
by Seeker Pendragon
Summary: She was cold, and she was also feared by many, even her own brother feared her. She had long ago accepted that she was dangerous. She was fine with being alone, she was a loner anyway. She was sure that even her own blood would fear her to. Yet she didn't think she could ever bear her son fearing her, even if they're not related by blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** She was cold, and she was also feared by many, even her own brother feared her. She had long ago accepted that she was dangerous. She was fine with being alone, she was a loner anyway. She was sure that even her own blood would fear her to. Yet she didn't think she could ever bear her son fearing her, even if they're not related by blood.

* * *

Death

It was a natural occurrence. For without death, the natural order of things would be disrupted. Without death, there would be chaos, and without death, old generations would never pass on. After all, if there was no death, why should the older generation entrust the future to the next generation? No, death, while sad and solemn, was necessary. For without death, nothing would die out, as they should.

This was something that Raven Branwen had long ago accepted. Don't get her wrong, she hated when people died, especially when they were ones she held attachment to. But she had accepted that not everyone can be saved. For every person she saved, thousands more died. A grim outlook to be sure, but it was an outlook that she found never failed her.

It was why she stopped being a Huntress. After all, why bother saving one person, if thousands more just die in their place? It was impossible to save everyone. Other Huntresses could try all they want they could be as heroic as they pleased. It didn't change the fact that people die. Whether it because of Grimm, Human or Faunus. People die.

Thus, Raven was indifferent to death, she was apathetic towards it. Don't get her wrong. If she could save someone in trouble, she'd help them. But she would remember that with that person saved, another or maybe more would just die anyway.

And thus, as Raven looked upon the carnage of death and destruction in front of her, only indifference and apathy was set in her crimson gaze.

 _Such a pity_ She thought as she gazed upon the fairly large town. Fires burned and licked at the buildings, blood trailing down the streets of the Town as if someone had taken a mop and decided to get messy. The village was built miles away from Vale. If she wasn't mistaken, Raven believed that it would take a day, maybe two to reach Vale from here. That also worked the other way as well.

The town itself was built in the middle of large grassland. The sight of large trees a mile or two away, a fairly large cement wall was built around that town to prevent the Grimm from entering. Several gun emplacements stationed on the walls to help in that regard. Yet, as Raven looked upon the wall and gun emplacements, a scowl formed on her lips.

 _I bet those helped a lot when the Grimm came clawing at their doors._ Was the thought that rang through her mind as got closer to the town. She knew this was the work of the Grimm, the claw marks running along down the walls, along with a few sections of the walls looking like something had smashed through confirmed that for her. The cynical part of her thought of the people's screams of horror and terror as the Grimm got passed the walls and proceeded to butcher them.

Another part of her felt a twinge of sadness and regret. Regret that she didn't arrive sooner. As she walked by the main entrance gate into the town, she caught sight of lingering Grimm. Small groups Beowulf's and Ursa's all gnawing on fresh corpses that littered the streets. Overturned cars, a few Bullheads, and sections of a few houses, and other buildings shattered down, and the insides left bare for the Grimm to enter freely.

Her Crimson orbs caught sight of a few scattered weapons, standard issued pistols, rifles, along with a few swords and knives. A deep frown marred her face.

 _They tried to fight back, but ultimately failed._ A snort of disdain escaped her lips. _Civilians should have evacuated, not try to fight a losing battle, prideful fools._ If there was one thing that Raven hated, it was people who did not know how to fight entering a battlefield. Fools who usually entered a battlefield without any form of experience or training always ended up the same. Dead before anyone else their short lives only serving as both a temporary distraction, and cannon fodder.

Casually, the long, black haired woman unsheathed her crimson long-sword, using it to bisect a Beowulf who was bold enough to try and attack her.

She flicked her sword, the blood of the Grimm she killed flying off it as she just as quickly returned her blade to its sheath. Her crimson red orbs glanced around, seeing a few more Grimm who hid in buildings, feasting upon the caress of the dead. Human and Faunus alike, she only blinked as she caught sight of a Beowulf chewing the leg of an infant.

She ignored the brief pang of sadness in her heart as she pushed forward, keeping her dispassionate expression firmly on her face. She looked up for a moment, seeing a few Nevermore flying around, screeching as they flew over head. A deeper roar told her that Griffon's were within the area. As she walked passed a small restaurant, she spared a small glance inside. The sight of an Ursa tearing apart a overweight man gave her a dark sense of amusement.

 _I bet all that weight didn't help a bit when that Ursa came to feast upon you._ It was a known fact that, besides Goliaths, Ursa's were relatively the easiest to escape from. Unless of course you were severely overweight and never ran a day in your life. As she left behind the restaurant, something else caught her eye. A fairly large house a bit in the distance, it was almost like a mansion, but smaller. A small manor so to speak, it was only a bit smaller than the Townhall, but it was nonetheless sizable.

This particular house caught Raven's attention because of the large symbol that was engraved upon the house's main doorway. _That is the symbol of the Arc family..._ As she finished that train of thought, she began moving towards the house, her hand unsheathing her blade to behead a Griffon who tried to attack her from behind. Her sword was placed back in its sheath just as quickly as she resumed her trek towards the Arc household. Her stride not breaking as she occasionally cut down a few Grimm who thought she would be an easy kill. As the Branwen got closer to the home, she was able to notice the damage she had not seen at a distance. A few scorch marks, cracks along the walls, a large hole in the roof, and a majority of the windows were broken.

She reached the front door, and she frowned as caught sight of the smashed wood on the floor. The door was forced opened, and judging by the claw marks, it was no doubt a Grimm. Possibly a Beowulf, she stepped inside, and the smell of blood and death almost instantly flooded her nostrils. She glanced around, and her crimson orbs caught sight of the blood splattered along the walls and floor. Claws marks were decorating the floor and walls, along with marks that told Raven that someone with a sword fought back.

She pressed onward, and as she reached the living room, she saw a Beowulf feasting upon the corpse of a male. Clutched in the corpse's hand was a sword, and Raven recognized the blade as the Arc heirloom. Crocea Mors. Glancing around, Raven caught sight of another Beowulf, feasting upon the corpse of a female, a wedding ring on the caresses hand. Raven looked closer at the male's corpse, and caught sight of the wedding ring on his hand.

 _A married couple, did they have children?_ She glanced around, and she stopped her gaze as she caught sight of a blood trail leading out of the living room and deeper into the hall. Following the blood trail, she found it leading towards the basement. She went down, and she stopped at the sight. Children…. All female, their bodies riddled with claw marks.

 _They must have thought they'd be safe within the basement._ She thought as she stared at the bodies. Closely her eyes, Raven sighed before heading back up the stairs. She returned to the living room, before she proceeded to behead the Beowulf feasting upon the woman's corpse. She upon the woman's corpse, and for the first time, her eyes expressed sadness as she stared at the woman. More specifically, her round stomach that no doubt had once housed another being, this woman was pregnant. _And judging by appearance, she was only fourth months along._ Briefly shutting her eyes, Raven turned her attention to the other Beowulf feasting on the man's corpse.

She bisected the beast, and she looked at the man's corpse. Kneeling, she gently pried Crocea Mors from the man's hand. She looked at the blade for a moment, before looking closely at the man's corpse searching for the weapon's sheath. Scowling as she failed to find its sheath, she glanced around, before seeing a shield that was thrown aside. Approaching, she crouched and picked up the shield. She stared at the shield, lingering on the Arc crest upon for a moment.

Idly, she fiddled with it, before, to her slight surprise, it retracted a formed into a suitable sheath. Quirking a brow, Raven sheathed Crocea Mors into its sheath. As she stared at the weapon in her hand, it occurred to Raven that she was holding one of the last pieces of the now deceased Arc family. Hesitantly, she strapped the blade to her waist, right next to her own weapon. Turning, Raven was prepared to leave the house, if it weren't for one thing.

The wail that reached her ears, the cry seemed to echo around the entire house, and Raven's blood almost ran cold as she recognized it. It was the same wail that her recently born daughter, Yang, gave when she birthed her. It was the wail of an infant.

Within an instant, Raven shot up the stairs where the wail came from. Stopping at a bedroom door, Raven wasted no time in kicking it open. She glared menacingly at the sight of a Beowulf clutching a male infant in its clawed hand's, its mouth opened as its intention to devour the infant would have been obvious for even an idiot.

The Beowulf stopped, and stared at her almost bemusedly, its ears shooting up as it tilted its head. Within an instant, Raven shot forth, stopping in front of the beast, crimson sword in hand as it passed through the Beowulf twice in succession before she sheathed it. Casually, Raven pried the wailing infant from the Beowulf's hands, turning as the beast erupted in a sea of blood as it was torn into three separate pieces.

With the beast dealt with, Raven stared at the infant in her arms, his wails having stopped completely as he stared at her innocently with big blue eyes. Raven's crimson orbs blinked along with infants blue ones as they stared. As she stared, a thought occurred in Raven's mind. _I am holding the last of the Arcs. This child is the last of their legacy…_ Raven frowned slightly, and she quirked a brow as the infant gurgled before yawning and rest its head on her breast. Unconsciously, Raven gently tightened her grip on the child.

 _I guess the first stop would be to leave you at an orphanage little one._ The thought brought a frown on Raven's face. Leaving the last legacy of the Arcs in some random orphanage left a sour taste in her mouth. It was… A complete and utter waste, this child had the potential to be something great, something that would leave a mark on this world. There was no doubt in Raven's mind that any orphanage would waste this boy's potential.

She briefly considered leaving it with her brother, but then she realized that her brother would never be ready for a child. She loved her brother that much was certain. But she just couldn't help but think of how disappointing he's become as of late. True, he was one of the best Huntsmen in the world, his skill with a scythe second to none, while his skill with a blade being second only to hers. But she just couldn't help but think of that deplorable drinking habit he had gotten. It had softened him, made him weak.

She briefly considered Taiyang, before she shrugged that thought away. The man was pathetic. Seriously being broken over her leaving him? She had always thought that he had a weak will, and she was right. The fool was lucky he had Summer to help him get over her. It had also put things in retrospect for Raven. After all, if she was right about how Taiyang being a weak willed fool, than she could already just imagine just how disappointing Yang would be when she grows. After all, she had inherited a lot from her father. Who's to say she didn't inherit his weak will as well?

Raven readjusted the baby in her hands, before she wander back into the second floor hallway. She peered into the other rooms, passing them without a second glance as she kept searching. Finally finding what she was looking for, she stepped into the master bedroom, where the married couple no doubt slept. Gently, she set the infant down on the bed, before rummaging through the bureaus. Finding only cloths, Raven scowled, before she picked out a few onesie's the baby's size. Not what she was really looking for, but nonetheless, she folded them and pocketed them.

She found a few diapers, and she packed them as well. Continuing her search, she moved towards the closets, and rummaged through, until finally she gave a smirk of satisfaction as she found what she was looking for. With a smirk still in place, Raven searched among the Birth Certificates she found. She threw aside the ones she knew she wouldn't need, until she found what she wanted.

The Birth Certificate of the baby boy, pleased with her find, Raven read through it. However, only two lines retained her attention. _Jaune Arc, six months old._ Gently, Raven tucked away the certificate, before approaching Jaune and holding the infant to her bosom. She made her way back downstairs, and she paused, looking back into the living room. Staring at the still corpses of Jaune's parents, her crimson orbs intently gazing upon the deceased parents.

 _Rest assured Arc family, your legacy shall live on in this world. However, he shall not be raised as an Arc. The Arc family is dead now, the only remnants being the blood that circulates through this child. This child shall grow to be powerful, immensely so. His potential will not be wasted he is no longer an Arc. Now he shall be raised as a Branwen. He shall be raised as_ _ **my**_ _son._

With that thought flowing through Raven's mind, the black haired woman made her way out the house, unsheathing her blade and slicing open a portal. Raven Branwen, holding her new son, Jaune Branwen, stepped through the portal. A smile grew on Raven's face as it seemed now owed thanks to the thing she hated for giving her a son.

Death


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** She was cold, and she was also feared by many, even her own brother feared her. She had long ago accepted that she was dangerous. She was fine with being alone, she was a loner anyway. She was sure that even her own blood would fear her to. Yet she didn't think she could ever bear her son fearing her, even if they're not related by blood.

 **Author's note:** I honestly must admit, I never expected such a positive response for this little story of mine. I must say the positive responses surprised me, so thank you all who favored, read, and reviewed. Now just a heads up, this next chapter takes place five years after Raven adopted Jaune, I plan on bringing her character out more, at least my perception of her, and we'll also see a bit more of her perception of the world that I think fits her. Since we don't know much of her character to begin with, I'm just making guesses to her motives and what not.

I just hope you all like what I've done with her so far. Raven is one of my top three favorite characters, first place belonging to Blake, second to Jaune and third to Raven. While I like what I've done with her so far, the same can't be said with all of you. So please, criticism is welcomed if you have any advice.

* * *

"Again," Raven said, staring at her five year old son. Her son was dressed in black dress pants, a simple white T-shirt, and black sneakers. The blond haired child nursing his bum slightly as he got up and readied the wooden sword in his grip, Raven narrowed her eyes slightly, a small frown appearing on her lips.

"Hold it firmer Jaune but not to firm. You want to hold your weapon with a adequate balance between the two. Not to firm, but not too loose." She said, holding her own wooden blade casually. Off to the side, their actually blades were leaning against a tree.

"Right, sorry mom," Jaune spoke. Quickly, the blond haired boy readjusted his grip on his wooden weapon. Seeing the readjustment, Raven nodded in satisfaction.

"Now prepare yourself, I will be coming at you at a slightly higher level." Jaune did not respond to Raven's sentence, instead opting to spread his legs slightly further apart as he entered his stance. Raven smiled in approval, before setting her face in an indifferent expression. Shifting her feet, Raven slowly got closer the tips of their wooden blade brushing against each other's.

Suddenly, Raven lashed out, and Jaune moved his sword in defense. Their wooden weapons clashed repeatedly, the five year old child jumping back to avoid a horizontal strike from his mother. Seeing this, Raven pushed forward, stabbing at her son. Jaune used his weapon to deflect Raven's blow, and he moved in for a strike. However, he could not as Raven used the pummel of her weapon to strike Jaune across the cheek, his aura absorbing the blow. His Aura…. That was something that Raven wasted no time In unlocking once Jaune turned three years old.

To Raven's surprise, and pleasure, even for a toddler, Jaune possessed a rather large amount of Aura. She knew that would help him immensely in his training once she deemed him ready enough. Waiting two years seemed reasonable enough to her.

Not allowing her son a chance to recover, Raven pushed the attack, using her wooden sword to trip her son. Following that, she elbowed her son to the ground, and as her son hit the ground, his aura absorbed the blows. Raven backed away from her son, the blond haired child rubbing his head as he sat up.

"Again," Raven uttered, her crimson red eyes intently observing Jaune. Without a word, Jaune got up, retaking his stance as his blue eyes intently gazing upon his mother with a determined expression. Raven's eyes flashed in approval before she opened her mouth to speak again. "This time attack me. You cannot be expected to play defense in every fight."

Nodding, Jaune shifted forward slightly, and both mother and son circled around each other. Crimson orbs staring into blue, their wooden sword experimentally tapping against each other. Finally, Jaune reacted, moving in for a horizontal strike. Raven moved her wooden sword to counter, but suddenly, Jaune spun in the opposite direction, and Raven quick shifted, moving back and deflecting the strike.

With their swords locked together, Jaune suddenly crouched, Raven's weapon's overextending as she was slightly caught by surprise. The blond haired child spun in his crouched position, his wooden blade moving to strike Raven's abdomen. Raven jumped, Jaune's weapon passing under her feet, and the black haired woman lashed out with her foot. Jaune ducked, rolling away from his mother as she landed in a crouch.

Smirking in approval, Raven twirled her weapon. "Very good Jaune, you have become quite skilled for a toddler. " Jaune's smiled widely.

"Thanks Mom!" The blond chirped. Giving her wooden sword a final twirl, Raven entered a stance, Jaune following her lead. The two circled each other, Raven not losing the pleased smirk on her face. How could she not? After all, her son had proven to as skilled as she expected. She had only started training Jaune for three months now since his fifth birthday, and she was immensely pleased that Jaune seemed to soak all of her teachings like a sponge.

"Come at me once more Jaune." Raven said, she idly noticed the sun setting as the two circled like predator's engaging in combat. Finally, Jaune made his move, he cleared the distance between the two his wooden sword going in for a vertical slice. Raven blocked, and she kicked Jaune in the abdomen. The blue eyed child went with the momentum of Raven's rick, rolling backwards to gain a slight bit of distance.

As he got back up to his feet, he frantically tilted his head just as Raven's weapon sailed past. Jaune gripped his weapon with both hands, and he attempted to strike Raven's side. He could not however, as Raven quickly gripped the boy's forearm stopping his attempt. Gracefully, Raven twirled, and Jaune's tiny body was forced to go along with Raven's.

"Whoa!"

Raven let go of Jaune after gaining a bit of momentum, and she kicked Jaune in the torso. The combination of Raven's kick, and the momentum she had accumulated earlier threw Jaune across the clear until he impacted against a tree. The five year olds body shined white for a moment before fading, signifying that his aura was no longer protecting. Wincing, Jaune rubbed his head and he glanced up to see Raven's wooden sword pointed towards his chest, directly over his heart.

"Dead," Raven said. The black haired woman proceeded to set her wooden blade down as she knelt. She offered a hand towards Jaune, and she smiled slightly. "You did well today." Pouting, Jaune took her hand and Raven helped him up.

"I still couldn't hit you though." He whined slightly. Raven snorted slightly.

"You're a child Jaune, that and I've only been training you for three months now. Despite how skilled you've quickly become, it'll be a thousand years to soon before you reach even a tenth to my level." She said, a little tiny bit of arrogance entering her tone.

"One day I'll be as strong as you Mom," Jaune responded, the determination in his voice speaking volumes. Raven smiled slightly, patting her son's head.

"I don't doubt it son, but you have so much to learn before you reach close to my level. Now than, are you hurt?" There was only of hint of concern in Raven's tone, to anyone, it would have been unnoticeable unless they knew her fairly well.

"I'm okay my back just hurts a little bit." Jaune replied.

"Then you can walk it off. That pain will only be temporary." Raven responded, her son nodding at her words. "Now be a dear Jaune, and go get Crocea Mors and my sword." Jaune nodded, and proceeded to gather the two weapons. He returned quickly after, with both weapons in his hands. He held out Raven's weapon, and the crimson eyed took it gently, strapping it to her waist, before doing the same to Crocea Mors.

"Now come along Jaune. Dinner should be just about done by now." With her son in tow, Raven turned, and proceeded to walk back towards their temporary camp.

"Hey Mom," Jaune began, the duo passing several trees. "When are you going to let me use Crocea Mors?"

"When I believe you're ready Son," Raven easily replied.

"Alright," The blond responded.

That was another thing that Raven was immensely pleased with. Jaune never questioned her when it came to her decisions. If he was confused on something, he would ask her, she would answer, and once he understood he never questioned again. He did things without complaint, and if things were explained to him, he grasped onto things quickly.

Arriving to their camp, Raven sat in front of the campfire, reaching in and pulling out a rabbit skewered on a stick. The rabbit was cooked well, and Raven was pleased as her mouth slightly watered. Handing Jaune the rabbit, she reached into the flames a procured another one for herself as she sat down.

Both mother and son proceeded to eat their respective food, savoring their rabbits and gradually filling their stomachs. Once they were finished, both mother and son tossed their sticks into the flames, Raven becoming lost in her thoughts, whilst Jaune was content with simply staring into the flames curiously.

 _I've taught Jaune how to properly speak, read, and write. I'll need books on math, literature, and various other subjects. Where would I obtain all that material though? With my reputation it would be incredibly difficult to just walk into a store and purchase all that…_ Raven thought, scowling slightly. Her scowl lightened as another thought occurred to her. _Maybe Qrow can help… Last I checked on him, I heard he was considering becoming a teacher at Signal…_

"Hey Mom," Jaune spoke, snapping Raven out of her thoughts. The black haired woman blinked, turning her attention to her son as she raised a brow.

"Yes Son?" She asked.

"Why do you always seem so sad?" Raven was taken aback, her crimson orbs blinking in mild shock and surprise.

"What makes you think I'm sad?" She asked, pursing her lips.

"It's just… Sometimes you stare at the sky with a frown… And there are other times where you always look at your hands, and you just look so… So sad," Jaune said, looking at his mother with a frown, his eyes expressing his worry.

Raven smiled wryly, "Aren't you are particularly observant for a toddler Jaune?" She said with a hint of approval in her tone. "Why am I so sad hmm?" Raven blinked, before a slight sigh escape her lips. "I suppose I should start with the fact that I have a view of the world that not many people agree with… That and combined with my skills, people have come to fear me… Including my own brother," She spared a glance towards Jaune to see him paying rapt attention.

"Not many people agree with my view, and I can understand why. However, I have found that my view has served me well in my life. The world is a cruel place Jaune, and sometimes in order to survive, it is necessary to be just as heartless and cruel. People I have grown close to never agreed with me on that, which is understandable. Thus, people tend to rather avoid me, and fear me." A sigh escaped her lips.

"I remember my time at Beacon, back with my old team. I know my team shielded me from it as best they could, but I heard the whispers behind my back. The fearful glances they shared as they looked at me. Even a few of the professors expressed some level of fear towards me. The skills I have gathered over the years at Beacon were numerous, I have mastered dozens of things, studied many forms of combat, anything that would be of benefit. I was considered the best of the crop, the best of the best." Raven looked at her hands, clenching and unclenching them.

"Unfortunately, gathering so many skills didn't sit right with others due my outlook. So their fear of me expanded. When graduation came around, the fear that stalked me around in Beacon transferred to my career, no matter who I accepted jobs from, no matter who they were. They treated me with varying levels of fear. I had thought that my team wouldn't fear me so much, and I was right… For a time anyway, Summer, my best friend, was really the only one I could confide in. Taiyang… He loved me you could say… Although, I had always thought that he possessed an annoyingly weak will." Raven stared into the flames, eyes blank.

"With my view of the world, I had quickly grown to despise those with a weak will. Taiyang was the exception. He was part of my team. So I excluded him from my displeasure's. Unfortunately, he assumed that I liked him because of that. Eventually, I gave him a single chance, he disappointed me, and I left him soon after. He was annoyingly heartbroken over it. I only stayed to have my daughter birthed, and left soon after. I didn't really have an interest in staying to raise her. After all, from the moment she was born she had inherited a lot from Taiyang. Who's to say that she didn't inherit that pathetic weak will as well? Who's to say that when the going got tough, she wouldn't simply give up like Taiyang almost did multiple times? I didn't have any interest in any of that," Raven sighed.

"Finally my brother after Taiyang's heartbreak…. We had an argument, eventually he snapped, and he said that he had always been afraid of what I was capable of…" That black haired woman held her hand to her chest. "That hurt… That hurt far more than any blade any could. My own brother was afraid of me… I left shortly after. I keep tabs on my old team from time to time, but I don't bother approaching them however."

There was silence for a few moments before Jaune spoke. "They're all idiots." He said with a cute pout. Raven blinked, raising a brow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you're not scary! And I can't ever be scared of you, you're my Mom!" Raven blinked owlishly for a few moments before smiling sadly.

"Would you say that if you knew the truth?" She said, as Jaune blinked in confusion. With a tilted head he spoke.

"I don't get it, what truth?"

"I… I'm not your real Mother Jaune. I saved you from a Beowulf, your real mother had already been killed… All I could do was save you… And raise you as my own." Raven looked away, expecting to see the fear, betrayal, and shock in Jaune's eyes. Too many people feared her already… She honestly didn't think she could handle it if she looked into Jaune's eyes and saw the fear present in those blue orbs. She's wasn't sure if she could handle that. Despite not being related by blood, this was still her son.

She raised him for five long years. She couldn't bear with it any longer if he feared her to. She did not expect the hug that came.

With shocked eyes, the black haired woman looked at Jaune who was latched onto with a hug.

"None of that matters. You're still my Mom!" He said with a smile only a child could produce. Slowly, with slightly trembling hands, Raven returned the hug, her chin resting on the top of Jaune's head. "I love you mom!" At those words, Raven tightened her grip. The black haired woman closed her eyes as she felt them water.

 _Heh… How amusing, I haven't cried since Mother and Father passed… So this is the feeling… The feeling that Mother and Father always described when they were with Qrow and I… The bond between a parent and their child_ For the first time in years, Raven felt the ice that had accumulated in her heart over the years melt slightly. _I… I will forever treasure this feeling_

Raven opened her mouth, and she uttered five words softly, so softly that it would have been played off as the wind playing tricks on someone's ears.

"I love you to son."

* * *

"Crap, pretty sure I ain't supposed to be seeing double…" Qrow Branwen murmured, stumbling slightly as he held onto a bottle of alcohol. The black haired Huntsmen currently occupied a small village, south of the border into Vale. The small village was a few miles away from the Kingdom of Vale.

He was tasked with dealing with a few Grimm whose danger presented a great threat to the village. Luckily, he was able to deal with them all quickly. The villagers had all thanked him profusely, and Qrow brushed them off, bragging that it was pretty easy. When they offered him a reward, Qrow's response?

"Give me some your strongest alcohol!"

Thus led to a stumbling Qrow, seeing things in double as he drunkenly tried to navigate, "Okay…. Who's moving the floor? Knock it off dammit! It's hard to keep my balance!" Unfortunately, in his drunken stupor, Qrow's attention span wasn't as coordinated as he bumped into a child. The two lost their balance, the child falling on his rear, with Qrow struggling to regain his balance. His bottle of alcohol slipped from his hands, and smashed against the ground.

Fortunately, with the extra weight gone the red eyed Huntsmen regained his previously lost balance. Qrow looked at the destroyed battle of alcohol as if someone had shot his puppy. "Ah man, what a waist, but at least the floor stopped moving." Turning towards the kid he knocked over, he offered a hand, and once the child took it he helped him up.

"You alright there Kid?" He asked, observing the child a little more closely. _Huh, give the kid a different shade of blond adjust those facial features a bit and we're looking at a mini Taiyan_ Was the thought that passed through the black haired Huntsman's mind.

"I'm fine, nothing I can't walk off." The child responded, he looked at the shattered battle of alcohol by Qrow's feet. "Are you already drunk? It's only ten in the morning. That's not very healthy sir."

 _Well, he's well spoken for a brat_ Qrow thought with a raised brow. "Kid, I'm gonna impart a little bit of ancient wisdom to ya. Man to man," Qrow said, nodding his head sagely. He ruffled the boy's head with a smirk, "No matter what time it is… It's always a good time to get drunk." The boy blinked.

"But mom always told me that anyone who's an alcoholic is a weakling." Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"Don't know what to tell ya kid, but you're mom's wrong. I'm one of the world's best Hunters, and I'm always drunk!" He said with an easy going grin.

"You don't look strong." Qrow deflated at the boy's words.

"Well ain't you a quirky one? What's your name kid?" The older man asked, red eyes showing amusement.

"Jaune," The boy supplied, "What's yours sir?"

"Name's Qrow," To Qrow's slight confusion, Jaune's eyes widened slightly, as a knowing look came into the blue eyed child's eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Qrow," Qrow waved the blond off.

"Just Qrow kid, none of that mister crap, I ain't that old yet." He said with a smirk as the boy nodded. "So where are your parents? I don't see them around."

"I'm here with my Mom! She said she was looking for someone here in this village." Jaune said with a wide smile.

"Really, you and your Mother travel than?" Qrow asked.

"Yep, Mom is really awesome! She can beat anyone!" Qrow was a bit amused.

"Oh? Is that right?"

"Yeah, I saw her slice apart a Griffon in one swing! She is so cool!" Qrow blinked at that little tidbit.

 _Well she certainly sounds skilled. Is she a Huntress?_ Regardless, Qrow was more concerned with another thing. "So your mom lets you wander around random villages when ya temporarily stop?"

"Yeah, but it's okay though, she's always quick with her business."

"That's still a little irresponsible though."

"This coming from the guy who just told a kid that anytime is a good time to get drunk?" Jaune deadpanned. Qrow waved him off.

"What? No I didn't. You better get those ears checked." He said with a mischievous smile. "Well kid, how about this?" He leaned in closer, "How about I let you have a little taste of alcohol? Just so you can learn just why it doesn't make others weak just like your Mom said."

"No can do, Mom will know if I do."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Cause she's always watching."

A chill went down Qrow's spine. That line was **way** too familiar for his liking.

 ** _The three of you are fool's, you can't hide anything from me. I'm always watching_**

Those were the words his sister always were her favorite. Mostly, because she was right, Qrow remembered when he, Taiyang, and Summer had all laughed it off, thinking Raven was joking. That was before Raven told them all what they did in their spare time, what they did when they were alone. Even the little apps they had on their scrolls that the others never knew about. It was in that moment that Qrow knew privacy meant nothing to his sister, especially when it came to others.

Qrow shrugged it off, it was just a coincidence. It had to be…

"I doubt she's watching right now kiddo."

"Yes she is."

"And how do you know that?" Qrow said with an amused smile.

"Cause she's right behind you."

Right at that moment, Qrow froze as he suddenly felt the feeling of impending death coming behind him. Slowly, he turned, and he froze in shock as he witnessed a face he hadn't seen in five years.

 _R-Raven…_

His sister didn't change much she only bore an amused smile as her crimson orbs locked with his equality crimson orbs. There was a dangerous edge in his sister's eyes, and a cold chill went down Qrow's spine.

"S… Sis, is that really you?" A flash of amusement went by Raven's face as she kept her eyes locked with her brother.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Qrow?" She spoke, her words spoken softly.

Qrow remained frozen in his spot, eyes disbelieving as he stared at the sister he hadn't seen in five years. Qrow saw Jaune run towards Raven, and the Huntsmen reached out.

"Kid wait! She's danger-"

"Mom!" Janune cried as Qrow froze again in shock, hugging his mother's leg.

 _M-Mom!?_ Qrow thought in disbelief.

"I found Uncle Qrow before you! I won our game!"

"Yes Jaune, yes you did. As a reward, how about we get some ice cream later?" Raven said, ruffling her son's hair softly as her eyes remained locked on her brother.

Qrow's disbelieving eyes remained locked on Raven's, even as she walked closer, Jaune in tow.

"Don't just stand there like a pathetic buffoon Qrow. We have a lot to talk about." Raven said as she passed him, her amused smile turning cold. "And if you ever offer my son alcohol again… We will do more than simply talk."

With the feeling of impeding death fading, Qrow swallowed the lump in his throat as he slowly trailed after his sister, His eyes not leaving the child at her side.

* * *

"Jaune, why don't get yourself an ice cream while me and your uncle talk." Raven said, handing her son a fair amount of lien as she and Qrow seated themselves at an outdoor table at an Café. Jaune nodded, and Qrow watched as the child ran off.

"So that kid… Is he Tai's?" The black haired Huntsmen asked.

"No, he isn't mine by blood. He is my son in everything else however." Raven answered, crossing her legs as she leaned back in her chair a bit.

"I see," Qrow murmured. _What about Yang? She's your daughter_ Qrow wanted to ask that question… But knowing his sister, she probably wouldn't deem it worth answering. Instead, he got right down to business. "Jaune told me you were looking for someone. Considering I'm the only person in this backwater village with any notable rep, I can correctly assume you were looking for me right?" He asked.

Raven nodded, "That's correct."

"So whadda ya need Rave?"

"Don't call me that." Raven uttered, her voice turning cold as she looked at him sharply. "After our argument five years ago, you've lost all right to call me by that nickname." She gave him a cold glare to emphasize her point.

Qrow sighed, "Yeah…. I deserve that… So what do you need?" Raven's eyes softened slightly, but she remained firm.

"I need a favor."

"Don't tell me you're gonna dump that kid on me." The word's slipped out of Qrow's mouth before he could stop them, but he was confident that's what Raven wanted. So he was more than a little surprised when the cold glare on her face returned ten-fold.

"What did you just say?" Raven almost whispered, "Speak **very** carefully **little** brother…" Qrow swallowed thickly. Raven was born two minutes before him, and their parents had made it clear that Raven was the older sibling. It wasn't something that Raven lorded over him, but she only called him little brother when she was especially angry with him.

"What's the favor you need?" He asked.

Raven kept her glare for a moment longer, before she let it go. She reached into her pocket, and passed a note towards her brother.

"What's this?" Qrow asked, taking in his hands and reading its contents.

"A list of books that I'll require, they all range from mathematics, literature, history, social studies, astronomy, biology, geometry, psychology and various other subjects. Also, include a dictionary as well."

"Why the heck do you need all this?" He asked, though he already knew why.

"You already know why." Raven stated, "I intend to give my son a proper education."

Qrow sighed, "You can't get all these yourself?"

"You and I both know that with my reputation, that is all but impossible."

"Right… Where do you expect me to get all this? This is gonna be expensive you know."

"I know you're considering teaching at Signal. Get them from there."

"Key word: Considering. I haven't decided yet."

"I know you Qrow, you're going to do it."

Qrow sighed, and he reached for the bottle of alcohol he had purchased before sitting at the table with his sister. Unfortunately, he didn't spread his fingers far out enough, thus the bottle was sent to the ground before shattering.

"Ah man, what a waste." Qrow murmured. Raven raised a brow.

"Have you ever considered getting a flask?" At Qrow's thoughtful look, Raven mentally cursed as she realized she had just helped her brother with his addiction to alcohol. Her eye twitched.

"Thanks for the suggestion Sis." Qrow said with a grin, his grin grew slightly wider at the slight twitch of her brow.

Raven scowled, a sigh escaping through her nose as she mentally berated herself for helping feed her brother's alcohol addiction.

"Alright, I'll get these books for ya." Qrow said, cracking his neck slightly. "Just give me some time to-"

Qrow couldn't finish as a scream sounded off. Qrow and Raven both turned, along with other patrons, and employees at the café. The sight of Jaune standing over another child his age would be burned into Qrow's memory. The innocence in the blond's eyes was gone at the moment. His blue eyes like ice glaciers freezing flames solid that was how cold the boy's glare was.

The other boy Jaune was standing over had burnt orange hair, his arm twisted and bent at an odd angle. Off to the side, lying forgotten on the ground was an ice cream cone. It took Qrow only a second to analyze that Jaune had broken the other boy's arm. He turned to his sister, and he blinked as she was already standing and walking towards the two children. Just as two other adults, probably the boy's parents ran to the child on the floor.

"Cardin!" The female cried, embracing the weeping child. The male turned to Jaune, glaring at the blond child. Jaune returned the glare, even as the man raised his fist to strike the boy. Raven gripped the man's fist in an instant, glaring death into the man's eyes.

The man's anger all but left him as Raven gave him a death glare. The black haired woman snorted, "Weakling," Raven murmured, shoving the man away. "Go and attend to that whimpering child of yours fool. Lest I decide to stop being so generous, and remove that arm of yours." To emphasize her point, Raven placed her hand on the hilt of her Long-sword.

The man clenched his fist, but ultimately, he turned back to his wife and son. The two parents proceeded to carry to their child to the nearest hospital they could find in the village.

With them dealt with, Raven turned to the other patrons and employees watching. With narrowed eyes, the black haired woman unsheathed her blade slightly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware my Son and I served as entertainment… Avert your eyes... **Now,** " Hastily, everyone obeyed Raven's demand, returning back their previous business.

Sheathing her weapon, Raven turned to Jaune, as Qrow approaching, her brother staring at Jaune carefully. "Explain Jaune."

Jaune gave a scowl in the direction the family of three left in. "That other boy tried to bully me into giving him my ice cream. When I told him no he tried to take it." The boy's cheeks puffed out, "He knocked it from my hand, and I broke his arm."

"Did you tell him to back off?" Raven asked.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, but he still tried to take it." Qrow watched as Raven gained a pleased smile, his sister ruffling Jaune's head as her crimson orbs sparked in approval.

"Very good Jaune, I'm glad you put that weakling in his place. Remember, those who resort to bullying –"

"Are weaklings who need to forcibly be put in their place," The two said together. Qrow quietly sighed, as he saw the beginnings of Raven's influence on the boy. That was another thing about his sister. She didn't waste her time with diplomacy. She gave you one chance, and one chance only to either back off, or surrender. If you didn't than she would proceed to either cut you down, and cripple you. She had put over dozens of criminals in hospitals with life crippling injuries. Some of them never regaining the use of their limbs as she either cut them off, or sliced them to ribbons.

If civilians, law enforcement, and other Huntsmen feared Raven, than those of the criminal world were especially terrified of her. Just the whisper of Raven's name was enough for criminals to be sent into cardiac arrest. Qrow should know, he tested it out personally.

"Come on Jaune, we'll get you another ice cream cone." With Jaune in tow, Raven approached the ice cream vendor who had also witnessed the entire ordeal. The vendor kept his head down as Raven and Jaune approached, the black haired woman narrowing her eyes in disgust as he witnessed the man's fear of her.

"You've heard my son's explanation did you not?" Raven asked. Slowly, the vendor nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor. "Then I trust you will replace that ice cream cone. Correct," She stated more than asked.

"Y-Yes ma'am," The vendor quietly responded.

"And I trust it will be free of charge… Correct?" She fingered the hilt of her sword slightly. Pitifully, the man nodded. "Then get to it," Raven demanded. The vendor obeyed, and Jaune beamed, his childish innocence back in place as he enjoyed his frozen treat.

Raven and Jaune walked back towards Qrow. The two stopped, and Raven stared into her brother's eyes. "Our business is concluded Qrow. I expect those books to be ready by the end of the month." She stated, passing by her brother with her son trailing behind her.

Qrow watched as the two walked away, and he sighed as rubbed his temple. _Well this has turned into a shithole of a day_ He thought. Just as Raven and Jaune turned a corner, Qrow caught sight of the warm, heartfelt smile on his sister's face as she looked upon Jaune.

 _Maybe…. Maybe that kid is a good influence on her… Just as she is as much of a bad influence she is on him_ Pushing the thought away, Qrow set about looking for a liquor store. He definitely needed a drink. That and he had a flask to purchase.

* * *

"Jaune, your Uncle has agreed to procure some educational books for you to learn from." Raven said as she and Jaune left the village.

"Really, that's nice of Uncle Qrow." Jaune replied, licking his ice cream. Raven smiled mysteriously.

"Yes…. Very nice of him," The crimson eyed woman turned to her son, and she smiled. "Jaune," She began, gaining her son's attention. "While we wait for Qrow to procure the books, I'm going to teach you about a special subject."

"Shouldn't we wait for the books?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"We would, but there are not many books that teach about the subject I speak of." Raven replied, the smile not leaving her face.

"Oh okay! What are you going to teach me Mom?"

"The subject I'm going to teach you about is my personal favorite." Patting her son's head, Raven smiled. "I'm going to teach you about Philosophy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** She was cold, and she was also feared by many, even her own brother feared her. She had long ago accepted that she was dangerous. She was fine with being alone, she was a loner anyway. She was sure that even her own blood would fear her to. Yet she didn't think she could ever bear her son fearing her, even if they're not related by blood.

 **Author's note:** I got to admit, I am having a lot of fun writing this. For this chapter, a bit more fluff. Also, the special appearance of a character that a lot of people love despite never really meeting her I the just hope you all like my take on her. Also, a little of Angst in the end, one more thing, credit to Lu Bane Na for giving me a Philosophical phrase to use in this chapter.

* * *

Raven was annoyed, her crimson red orbs glaring at the source of her annoyance. In her hand she held Croxea Mors, the black haired woman glaring at the Arc family sword. There was a reason for her annoyance at the moment. Three months had passed since her little reunion with Qrow.

Qrow had lived up to his word as she had expected. Almost immediately after gaining the required books, she had started giving Jaune an education. Of course, ever since she started teaching him about Philosophy, her son had all but fallen in love with it and that pleased her.

Thus, whenever Jaune was done studying, or she decided to give him a break from his studies, she would teach him more about Philosophy. She was proud to say that the Philosophical talks she had with Jaune were fun. She was also immensely pleased that the Philosophical talks had served to make him more adaptive and perceptive as he slowly began seeing the world in a different light.

All in all, she didn't think she would have so much fun educating Jaune. What was surprising was the fact that he was so willing to learn. Most kids would have dreaded such a thing. When she asked why he was so eager, his response was that he only wanted to make her proud.

Raven truly didn't think she could take so much pride in another person.

As time progressed, Raven gradually began thinking about Crocea Mors. She had resolved to grant Jaune the blade when he was eight. He was already ready enough in her eyes, but she wanted to wait until he grew a bit more. Waiting three more years seemed reasonable enough. Plus, she wanted to reforge the Arc family heirloom.

Thus, for the first time in five years, Raven and Jaune stayed in a Hotel with actual beds and other pointless luxuries. Note that she was pleased when Jaune expressed his discomfort about being in such luxuries. It appeared that like his mother, he much preferred sleeping in the forest in a tent, or sleeping bag. A son does take after their parent after all.

Nonetheless, Raven was especially pleased she didn't have to pay for a thing. All it took was a chilling glare and flashing her Hunter's license and they were happy to accommodate her and her son. Anyways, while she left Jaune sleeping peacefully on his bed, Raven decided leave to a weapons shop and snuck in after seeing the sign reading closed so she could use the forge.

Of course she made sure to disable the cameras.

"You truly are a stubborn blade aren't you?" Raven murmured to herself. "It seems the rumors of Crocea Mors being indestructible ring true." She mused as this was the reason for her ire. So far she had tried everything she could think of. She tried melting it, smashing it with a hammer, and even attempting to bend it. The damn blade absolutely refused to be broken.

"So it appears I can't reforge you," Raven mused quietly, narrowing her orbs of crimson upon the blade. A smirk slowly spread across her features as a thought occurred. "Since I can't reforge you, I'll just add in a few modifications." Smirk still in place, Raven proceeded to get to work.

* * *

"Give me a Philosophical phrase Jaune." Raven commented suddenly mother and son quietly sitting at their newly set up campsite. The duo several miles away northwest from the Kingdom of Vale, Jaune looked up from his math book, blinking as he thought of a phrase.

"The difference between Insanity and Genius is measured only by your successes and failures." Jaune said, smiling. Raven smiled, nodding her head slightly.

"Very good, give me another." Jaune pursed his lips, his face scrunching up cutely.

 _How adorable_ Raven thought, smiling in amusement.

"Focus on making yourself better, not on thinking that you are better." Her son said, grinning. Raven smiled.

"Very nice and very true," She complemented. "Give me one more Son. The best one you can give me." Humming quietly, Jaune thought about a phrase, and his eyes brightened as he thought of one. One he knew his mother would love.

"People make a big deal about changing the world," Jaune began, causing Raven's eyes to train on him intently as she gave him her undivided attention. "When really, the hardest thing to do is leaving the world the way it is, because if you think about it. The world hasn't changed since its creation. The world is still as it's been since its conception. It is us, the ones who live, fight, and die on this world who changed. Perhaps it's not the world we should be trying to change. Perhaps what we should be trying to change is the mentality of both Humans, and Faunus." The blond child finished, smiling widely.

Raven remained silent for a moment before a smile lit her face. "That was a very excellent one Jaune. One that I have not heard of, very well put Jaune and I agree wholeheartedly." She said, smiling warmly as Jaune beamed at the praise.

Chuckling quietly, Raven gently eased Crocea Mors from her waist. Jaune eyed his future blade curiously, noting the slight differences his mother had made. The hilt was still blue, but the gold colored guard and pummel was now a different color. Instead, now the guard and pummel were now an eye catching silver. The sheath was now entirely black, the Arc Family Crest now absent.

Raven gently set Crocea Mors on the ground as she remained seated. "Come here Jaune." Raven spoke. Eagerly, Jaune set his book down as he bound over to his mother.

"Does this mean I can use Crocea Mors now!?" He asked excitedly, beaming. Raven chuckled slightly.

"Not yet Jaune," She answered with an amused smile. Jaune deflated at her words, looking at Crocea Mors longingly. "Jaune," Raven uttered, catching her son's attention. Expectantly, she patted her lap, gesturing for Jaune to take a seat.

Smiling, Jaune complied, settled on his mother's lap as the black haired woman pulled out her scroll, placing her chin atop her son's head. Jaune watched curiously as his mother powered up her scroll, and he watched as she navigated through the various apps she had installed.

Finally, the crimson eyed woman found she was looking as she stopped on a particular app that showed pictures of various species of birds. Jaune eyed them all curiously, awed by so many colorful birds.

"Pick a bird Jaune," Raven said softly, nudging him slightly. Jaune tilted his head.

"Why?" He asked, eyeing the many birds. Raven smiled, remembering how she asked the same question.

"It is a bit of a family tradition." Raven answered, "Mother and Father asked the same thing of Qrow and I when we were young. They did so because they believe everyone has a spiritual bird as a guardian. Mother and Father claimed that the bird we feel that we relate to most is our Guardian." She explained.

"I looked a bit into our family history shortly after. Years before Kingdoms there was once a culture that worshipped birds, they believed that birds were the spiritual guardians of all Humans and Faunus alike. This culture believed that when someone died, their guardian spirit would furry their souls to the world beyond." She explained, smiling as she spoke of the ancient culture.

"Of course the story does not end there. There is another part of the story. It is said that among a special few, they are able to harness the power of their guardians." Raven laughed softly, "It's a ridiculous story, but it's one of my favorites nonetheless. " She finished. Looking at her son, she smiled at the look of wonder on his face.

"What's your Guardian Mom?" Jaune asked.

Raven smiled, "As my name implies, the Raven is my Guardian. In many cultures the raven symbolizes many things. Among the most common however, is that ravens are considered to be sign of good omen, yet they are harbingers of misfortune and deception. They are a sign of alertness, mystery, watchfulness, and an adjusting personality. In general, they are considered to be symbolic of the recognition of spiritual lies."

"Wow!" Jaune breathed, "Your Guardian is awesome just like you Mom!" Raven smiled, a haughty tone entering her voice.

"Of course I am, awesome as you put it so eloquently."

"Oh! Oh! What about Uncle Qrow?"

"As his own name implies, Qrow's Guardian is the Crow. Throughout history, the crow has been associated with both positive and negative symbolic meanings. The most common are mystery of creation, destiny, personal transformation, intelligence, higher perspective, fearlessness, audacious, flexibility, adaptability, trickster, manipulative, and mischief."

"Wow, Uncle Qrow's Guardian is pretty cool." Jaune mused, "But yours is way more amazing Mom." He finished, grinning cheekily. Raven smiled a hint of mirth in her crimson orbs.

"My brother would disagree." She murmured. She returned her gaze but to her scroll, and she gently nudged Jaune. "You still haven't picked a bird Jaune." She uttered, her son returning back to her scroll.

"Pick the one that speaks to you Jaune. The one that you feel a connection to," She urged, glancing at the shattered moon high in the sky. She glanced at the time on her scroll, and she smiled slightly.

 _The time is almost here_ She inwardly mused.

Seeing movement, she saw Jaune reach out, his fingers landing on a bird and gently caressing its image.

"This one," Her son uttered softly. Raven looked at the chosen bird, and a smile came upon her face.

"Well now, that is quite the bird." Raven uttered. She enlarged the picture, and Jaune kept his eyes trained on the image. Seeing this, Raven smiled. It was how she reacted when she chose her Guardian.

"What does my bird mean?" Jaune asked, keeping his eyes on the image.

"You're Guardian, the Blackbird, is considered a good omen. Others believe that the blackbird brings the lessons learned in meditation. It is also associated with travel to the Otherworld and the mysteries found there. It is said that when a blackbird flies into your life, your connection with nature and the forces of creation increase. The magic of the underworld surfaces in your life. The awareness is heightened and change on a cellular level begins. The blackbird teaches how to acknowledge your power and use it to its fullest." Raven softly explained.

"Wow," Jaune murmured, his gaze not moving from the bird's image.

"You have a wonderful Guardian Jaune," Raven murmured, her son nodding his head. Looking up, Raven smiled, her crimson orbs lighting up. "Can you see them Jaune?" She asked softly. Looking up, Jaune saw what his mother meant.

Perched on a tree branch, with the moonlight descending upon them, were two birds. A raven, and a blackbird, the two birds were perched on the same branch. What truly caught Jaune's attention was the fact that both birds were slightly transparent, slowly, Jaune noticed more ravens and blackbird's appearing. All of them as transparent of the first two, some flapping their wings and taking flight, whilst others landed on the floor. The only exceptions were the first two birds, the first raven and the first blackbird remaining on their branch, contently staring at the mother and son.

"This Jaune is considered a spiritual hotspot." Raven uttered as her son listened in rapt attention, awe in his blues eyes as he stared at the transparent birds. "Hotspots are places that are located all across Remnant. Is it said that on certain nights, with the shattered moon high in sky, the border between the spiritual world and the physical world is weakened temporarily. Allowing the two worlds to interact," She explained softly.

"It's amazing," Jaune murmured. Raven nodded, staring at the Raven and Blackbird perched on the tree branch. There was another thing about the Blackbird that Raven did not mention. In some cases, the Blackbird was considered to be a light in the darkness. Living in darkness, but becoming a path for the light to shine on. Raven thought it was perfect, because just as it implied, Jaune was living in darkness with her. Yet, he was her shining ray of light.

Slowly, Raven reached into her bag, and pulled out bottles of paint. Curiously, Jaune watched as his mother pulled out and few paintbrushes. The black haired woman expanded the sheath of Crocea Mors into its shield form, and under the gaze of the transparent ravens and blackbirds she got to work. Jaune watched as his mother used the brush to paint of the shield, the paint she was using being silver and blue.

When the crimson eyed woman was done, and her son inspected her work. The image on the shield was now that of a blue blackbird taking flight, the background being that of silver trees, silver leaves falling lightly. Perched on a branch of one of the trees was a blue raven, watching the blackbird take flight as the silver shattered moon shined behind them.

Raven pointed at the blackbird taking flight, "This is you Jaune. Sprouting your wings and taking flight." She pointed to the Raven perched on the branch. "And this is me, watching you take flight." She murmured, her son nodding his head. She collapsed the shield back into a sheath, and she smiled as she smiled looked up.

"Look Jaune," She urged. Jaune obeyed, and he blinked as the various Ravens and Blackbirds were all landing around them, surrounding the mother and son duo, with the exceptions being the first raven and blackbird, still perched on their branch.

A Blackbird scooted closer, and Jaune slowly reached out. His hand passed through the bird, and the avian creature tilted its head. All at once, the birds flapped their wings before taking flight, ascending into the night sky above them as their feathers descended upon mother and son. The Raven and Blackbird perched on the branch extended their wings, and Jaune watched as the two flew around Raven and him as the feathers continued descending.

Slowly, the two birds ascended higher before fading into the night sky. Looking at her son, Raven gently nudged him.

"Jaune?" She murmured, she no response other than his soft breathing. Smiling, Raven silently laughed.

 _It seems that the falling of feathers lulled him to sleep_ Slowly, as if moving a fragile treasure, Raven stood, her son gathered in her arms. Walking towards her sleeping bag, she gently set him down, before lying down next to him. Embracing him in her arms as she smiled warmly, _Good night, my precious little Blackbird_ With that thought, she gently pressed her lips on Jaune's forehead, before shutting her eyes.

* * *

A sigh escaped her lips as she trekked through the streets of the settlement she stopped at. She was a bit relieved that she would reach her mission objective soon. Just two more days of traveling and she can finally finish! She could not wait to finish, she was already making plans on baking some of her best batch of cookies for her daughters.

Adjusting her white cloak slightly, Summer Rose decided to spend the night here in the settlement. Now, she just needed to find an Inn so she could get some rest. Walking for the majority of the day, and killing some stray Grimm who thought she would be easy actually tired her out a bit. Lowering her hood, her bright silver eyes sparkled as a grin came upon her face.

Her eyes observed around the settlement, watching the people as they happily went about their day. It warmed Summer's heart to witness it. What really warmed her heart were the children playing, running and laughing as they all played tag and other games. The smile on Summer's face became brighter as her eyes sparkled happily.

It was as she was in her observations she noticed something that caught her attention. A singular child sat on a bench away from the playing children. Summer couldn't see the child's face as he had it covered by a book, but she did see the mop of blond hair. Curious, Summer looked more closely at what he was reading. Her eyes widened in surprise.

 _That is a book on advanced Mathematics!_ She thought in surprise. Such a young child was reading a book that advanced? It was so strange, seeing a child study instead of play like the others. Summer was stuck between both approval, and disapproval. Approval because how just how eager the child seemed to want to learn, disapproval because he should be playing with other children his age.

Hesitating slightly, Summer slowly approached the boy, the closer she got, the more she felt confident in making a correct age assumption. He seemed to be seven, but Summer wasn't too sure. He could be six, or maybe even eight for all she knew.

"Hello there," Summer spoke, tilting her head with a small smile. The child looked up, setting down his book, and Summer was a little surprised. If she wasn't so sure she would have assumed the boy was related to Taiyang.

"Yes? How may I be of assistance ma'am?" The boy responded politely, smiling. Summer blinked.

 _He is certainly very polite for a child_ She thought. "Oh I'm just a little curious that's all. Why aren't you playing with the other children?" To Summer's surprise, the boy looked at the other children with a look of disdain.

"I don't see the point. Studying to acquire more knowledge to further improve myself is much better than mindlessly playing around. Like my mom always said. Playing around is useless if it doesn't serve a purpose."At the beginning, the boy's tone was that of indifference. When it came to his mother however, only admiration was heard in his tone.

Summer truly didn't know what to feel about that. She heavily disapproved. Children should be children, but this boy appeared that he didn't want to be a child. As for the boy's mother, it brought up a memory of a woman she hadn't seen in a long time. The words the boy spoke was way too familiar, for it was something that an old friend of hers would readily agree with.

 ** _I didn't come to Beacon to play around you buffoons. I am attending this establishment to improve upon my skills. Playing around is useless if it doesn't serve a purpose. You idiots want treat this as game and play like children? Fine, just don't drag me into it_**

 _Raven…._ The name of her old friend made Summer temporarily solemn, but she quickly got over it.

"Sometimes playing around is a good thing," She said to the blond child. "After, a child like you shouldn't try to grow up so fast." The boy blinked.

"But the world is cruel," Jaune shot back."To survive you need to grow up fast." That made Summer frown heavily.

 _Just what is your mother teaching you!?_ She thought with severe disapproval.

"I'm not sure I approve of what your mother is teaching you." She murmured to herself. She hadn't meant to be heard, but Summer was heard nonetheless by the child.

"Hey! Mom is awesome!" He retorted, glaring at her with a pout that Summer found adorable. The black, red tinted, haired woman held up her hands defensively.

"Sorry, sorry. I think we got off on the wrong foot." She said, laughing awkwardly. "Let's start over I'm Summer, Summer Rose." She finished off with a playful bow. Therefore she completely missed as Jaune's eyes widened in recognition.

Standing straight, Summer looked at Jaune with a beaming smile. "So what's your name little one?" She asked.

"My name is Jaune, I'm six years old." Jaune replied.

 _Same age as Yang_ Summer mused before a thought occurred to her. "What's your last name?"

"Branwen," Jaune replied with a smile as resembled his mothers when she was amused.

Meanwhile, Summer had frozen in her place as she heard the name, looking at Jaune with slowly growing disbelief. There were only two people that Summer knew of in this world that held the last name Branwen.

 _H-He said he was raised by his mother…_ She knew who Jaune's mother was, but her lips parted as she sought for confirmation.

"J-Jaune, your mother… Is her name Ra-"

"It's been awhile hasn't it Summer?" The voice that interrupted came from directly behind her, and Summer nearly jumped as she turned.

"R-Raven," She whispered, her silver eyes staring into the crimson orbs of her best friend. Raven tilted her head slightly an amused smile adorning her lips that Summer realized was identical to the one Jaune sported earlier.

"What's the matter Summer? You look like you've seen a ghost." Raven spoke. Summer's mouth opened and closed, trying to form words but couldn't as her brain short circuited. Idly, Summer noted that Raven was holding a chocolate bar.

Scoffing lightly, Raven walked past Summer. "I would much rather hold a conversation when your brain has rebooted Summer. So let me know when you can properly speak." The black haired woman spoke, passing Jaune the chocolate bar. Jaune beamed with a bright smile as he ate the chocolate with bright eyes.

Raven inwardly commented on how adorable he was before turning back to her Summer, whom by this point was now able to form words.

"Raven… It's truly you." Summer murmured. Raven nodded, and the crimson eyed woman was instantly uncomfortable as the white cloaked woman embraced her in a hug. Raven shifted uncomfortably. Receiving hug from her son was one thing, after all her son was literally the only person she was comfortable hugging with.

Receiving a hug from anyone else made her on edge still this woman was her friend. Her best friend, she had stood by her in Beacon, through their careers. Even when she left six years ago Summer stood by her. Summer made it very clear that she did not approve of Raven's decisions, but unlike others, Summer gave her the benefit of the doubt.

For that reason, Raven returned Summer's hug, trying to ignore her own discomfort.

Pulling back, Summer gazed upon Raven's form. "You haven't changed much." She murmured. Although, the silver eyed woman couldn't help but noticed that there was something different about her friend. She seemed…. Happier, her silver orbs turned to the child watching curiously as he chewed on the chocolate bar.

"So you have a son?" Summer asked, looking at Raven questionably.

"Not mine by blood, but my son nonetheless." Raven answered. Summer glanced at Jaune, only to see the child happily chewing his chocolate bar. Summer was a bit confused, for she was certain that the boy would hear their conversation.

"Jaune already knows," Raven supplied.

"Oh," Was the only response Summer could think to give.

"Speaking of," Raven trailed off. "Jaune, book up less time enjoying your treat more studying." To Summer's surprise, Jaune obeyed with no question or complaint. Looking back at her friend, Summer saw the small look of pride in Raven's eyes before the black haired woman turned back to her.

 _What about Yang Raven?_ Summer thought. She wanted so badly to voice this question to her friend, but she knew she wouldn't receive an answer. If Raven wouldn't answer her six years ago when she confronted her before she left, than Summer was certain that she wouldn't receive an answer now.

"So what are you doing here Raven?" She asked instead.

"Jaune and I stopped here for two reasons mostly. First we need to restock on a bit of our supplies." Raven answered.

"The second?"

"I know of your mission Summer." Summer blinked owlishly.

"What? How?"

"I'm always watching." Raven answered again.

Summer gained a deadpanned expression. "Right, I forgot about your creepy stalker tendencies."

"My stalking is what saved your life once before remember?"

Summer childishly pointed her finger at Raven. "So you finally stopped lying to yourself and admitted it was stalking!" She beamed.

"It's still reconnaissance to me." Raven deadpanned, making Summer deflate. "I simply decided to stop wasting time and not argue with you about it." Summer pouted.

"So why is my mission one of the reason you stopped here?"

"I knew by the route you were taking that you would end up in this settlement, so I decided we would wait here until you arrived." Raven answered. "This mission is a little dangerous Summer…. I came to offer my assistance, that is, if you'll accept it." Summer blinked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"What about Jaune?" She asked. Raven hesitated, and Summer was surprised of such a thing. Usually her friend never hesitated… Summer inwardly smiled, looks like Raven changed a bit more than she thought, and for the better.

"My original plan was leave Jaune in a nearby settlement while we go and complete that mission of yours." Raven murmured, she bit her lip as she glanced at Jaune. The boy engrossed in his book to pay any further attention to their conversation.

"I know my son can handle himself, but I usually never leave him alone for more than two hours. On rare occasions I'll leave him for four." She admitted.

Summer could see the conflict in her best friend's eyes. The desire to help her with her mission, and the desire to stay at her son's side, Summer felt her heart warm at the thought that her friend wanted to help her so much. But she knew she wouldn't be able to bear seeing a worried Raven.

Raven was her friend, and Summer was certain that Raven would be happier at her son's side. So with a warm smile, Summer spoke.

"Don't worry about it Raven! I got this!" She exclaimed, giving a thumps up with a bright grin. Raven looked at her friend.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Totally! Don't worry about me, I'll be A-Okay!" Summer grinned. She made a few Karate chops. "I know back in Beacon you thought I was a weakling because of my shyness, and awkwardness. As time passed I know you thought I needed protecting, but I'll have you know that you're not the only one who's grown and gotten more skilled! Besides, drinking my milk has helped me in getting some real strong bones!" She joked, laughing heartedly.

Raven gazed upon her friend with neutral expression before a smile came upon her face. "Alright Summer, if you say so." She hesitated slightly. "Summer," She began, gaining the white cloaked woman's attention. "I…. I know I'm not the easiest person to call friend… But please," Raven pulled put her scroll, and fiddled with it for a moment.

Summer heard her own scroll ring, she pulled out her scroll. Powering it up and Raven's contact information appeared on her screen.

"If you ever need any help. Don't hesitate to call." Raven finished.

"I thought you were always watching." Summer quirked with a smirk as she save the information and pocketed the scroll. Raven chuckled.

"I'm not always watching." She admitted. The two friends smiled at each other, before Raven turned to her son.

"Jaune," She spoke, gaining his attention. "It's time for us to go."

"Okay!" The blond child sprang from his seat, and quickly bounded to his mother's side. "Bye Auntie Summer!" He waved. Summer cheerfully waved back, as Raven spared Summer another smile before the mother son duo turned away and began moving away.

Summer stared after the two, before determination filled her silver eyes. Now she felt even more fired up to complete this mission! She had two daughters to get back to!

* * *

Raven sat, staring at shattered moon blankly as rain descended, pelting her still form. She had received the news after nearly a week.

Summer Rose was dead.

The black haired woman only stared at the moon, her thoughts numb as her crimson orbs blankly gazed upon the moon.

"Mom?"

Raven turned her head, her crimson orbs gaining just a little bit of life back in them as her son gazed up at her worriedly. His form lightly shivering from the cool wind as it brushed against his wet form. Holding out her arms, her son wordlessly settled onto her lap as she lightly embraced him.

"Auntie Summer is dead Jaune." She murmured quietly.

Her son turned to her, his eyes filled with unshed tears as he wrapped his little arms around her and hugged her.

Raven slowly tightened her embrace as her crimson orbs caught sight of a rose out in the rain. The flower slowly losing its petals as the wind and rain crashed against it. As the petals fell, memories flashed through Raven's mind.

 _"Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and Qrow Branwen, the four of you shall become Team STRQ, led by Summer Rose."_

 _"I don't see why such a shy, insecure girl like you became leader. You're more of weakling than you are a Huntress."_

 _"We're teammates Raven no matter how much you may not like me I will always have your back."_

 _"Summer, I know I have been difficult, but I was wondering if we could maybe start over. I'm Raven Branwen, and I'll be the best teammate you've ever had."_

 _"Raven! I know you think I need protecting, but I can handle myself honest!"_

 _"I know you can Summer, it's just… I'm trying to make up for all that time I've been a… Jerk to you."_

 _"Haha! Never thought I'd see my sister be nice to someone!"_

 _"Shut it Qrow."_

 _"Raven, we're graduating! Can you believe it!? I thought this day would never come!"_

 _"Yes, it is around that time isn't it?"_

 _"Raven, we got off to a rocky start, but I know everyone is afraid of you, but I'll always have you back! You're my best friend you know!"_

 _"Thank you, Summer."_

As the final rose petal fell, a tear streaked down Raven's as the rain disguised it. The crimson eyed woman shut her eyes, and she embraced her son.

 _Goodbye Summer…_ She thought to herself. As she hugged her son, with Jaune hugging as tightly as he could, Raven felt her broken heart begin to heal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** She was cold, and she was also feared by many, even her own brother feared her. She had long ago accepted that she was dangerous. She was fine with being alone, she was a loner anyway. She was sure that even her own blood would fear her to. Yet she didn't think she could ever bear her son fearing her, even if they're not related by blood.

 **Author's note:** This is a short chapter. I was aiming for five thousand words, but I was a satisfied with what I had at the end. Adding in anymore just felt like it would destroy the chapter flow. Also, thank you for all your support for this. It means a lot, truly it does. Anyways, just one more chapter to go before chapter six, I say this because that is beginning of what everyone is waiting for. Keyword: Beginning. Meaning they're meeting won't right away. Also, next chapter is introducing everyone's favorite lovable mute!

* * *

Her fist struck out, hoping to strike against her son's cheek. It was not to be however as her son ducked, before spinning on his heels as he attempted to perform a sweeping kick. Raven smirked as she jumped, successfully avoiding the kick.

Her leg shot out, and collided against her ten year old son's cheek. Jaune's aura protected him from the blow, and the blond haired boy went with the moment to spin and go for a high kick as Raven was landing.

With her smirk widening, Raven caught Jaune's foot, spinning a moment later before throwing the boy harshly to the ground. The blue eyed shot to his feet in an instant, and mother and son circled each other like predators fighting over a meal. Their swords were leaned against a tree, the two sparing with Close quarters. Raven's legs were slightly spread apart and her hands held in front of her palms open.

It was a favorite stance of hers. It allowed her to better utilize her own form of mixed martial arts. When she told Jaune she had mastered many forms of combat, she was not kidding. Swordsmanship was her favorite, with martial arts coming in as a second.

Her own martial arts style was a mixture of all the styles she had accumulated over the years. Jaune's fighting style however, was more geared towards using his hands for grappling, whilst utilizing kicks to their best efficiency. It was something Raven had began teaching on a whim after she deemed his swordplay to be acceptable. To be honest, Jaune's swordplay was at her level back when she was his age.

Thus, with her swordplay meeting her expectations, Raven thought it would be appropriate for him to learn unarmed combat. After all, you won't always have your weapon with you.

Raven stepped forward, and her son shot fourth, jumping as he lashed out with a flurry of kicks. Raven lifted her hands, blocking Jaune's strikes and occasionally dodging. An opening became visible to her, and she took it. Shifting her feet, Raven jabbed Jaune in the ribs, the blond ten year old losing his breath temporarily as his aura bluffed the blow.

Lifting her knee, Raven slammed it into Jaune's back as he fell, following by slamming her elbow into his abdomen. The boy was slammed into the ground, rolling to his feet as Raven stomped on the ground where he once occupied. Aiming a higher kick, Jaune struck at Raven.

Raven deflected the blow, but she was surprised as Jaune bent his leg, holding her arm as he used the momentum to ascend. Using her arm to keep his balance, Junae's other leg shot fourth to strike Raven in the abdomen.

Raven used her other hand to grasp Jaune's offending leg, than, with a smirk. The black haired woman, fell back, tossing Jaune away as the blond fell face first into the ground. Jaune rolled uncomfortably before falling on his back with a pained grunt. He quickly attempted to his feet after regaining his bearings, but it was too late as Raven knelt beside him, her knee keeping his body pinned.

Her fist struck, aiming for his face and the boy instinctively shut his eyes, awaiting the blow… Only it never came.

Opening his eyes, Jaune blinked as Raven's fist stopped only an inch away from his face. Her index and middle fingers uncurled from their position, and softly poked him in the forehead.

"I win again Jaune." His mother's voice sounded off, the amusement clear within her tone. Pulling back, the black haired woman smiled down at her son. "Up Jaune, you still have two hours of studying left before it's for more sparing."

Obeying, Jaune stood, pouting as he dusted off his white shirt and black pants. "I still couldn't hit you." He spoke.

"You nearly had me. That little trick you pulled with your leg surprised me." Raven complimented, "However my experience has allowed me to counter almost anything that can surprise me." She pat her son's head. "Fret not there is no doubt in my mind that one day you'll be strong enough to defeat me. But that day is far from now, so until then," She pointed at a pile of books that was lying around on the campsite. "Two hours of studying, get to it."

Both mother and son returned to the campsite. Jaune sitting down next to Crocea Mors, before pulling a book into his lap and reading its contents. Raven strapped her own weapon to her waist before sitting on a nearby boulder.

The black haired woman observed her son intently for a few moments before turning her gaze to the blue sky above. She glanced at the positioning of the sun, and she idly realized it was around noon. Her crimson orbs caught sight of a Nevermore flying overhead, the beast not spotting either of them.

"Jaune," She called out, keeping her eyes trained on the Nevermore as it flew further away. Jaune did not look up from his book as he spoke.

"Yes Mom?"

"What is your dream?" That made the blond haired child look up, his blue orbs blinking as he processed the question.

"Dream?"

"Yes...What is it that you wish to accomplish in your life. What is the goal that you want to strive to?" Raven asked.

"I want to be like you." He answered almost immediately. Raven's head turned towards him, her crimson orbs intently gazing upon him as she raised an eyebrow.

"You… Wish to be like me?"

"Yeah, I want to be a Hunter."

"A Hunter, that's it?"

"No, there's more to it."

"Explain," Raven said, although, she suspected the reason.

"History says that Huntsmen were created to combat against Mankind's greatest enemy, the creatures of Grimm. Yet, it seems like the purpose of the Huntsmen have been forgotten over time. Instead of focusing on Grimm, Huntsmen have taken part in wars, fights that don't even involve them. They've even taken sides in matters that shouldn't involve them to begin with." Jaune frowned.

"It seems like the Huntsmen have lost their way. It's like they've become only weapons to be pointed at an enemy that shouldn't even be there rather than being what they were meant to be. I want to remind Hunter's what they really are. Warriors, warriors mean to fight and die for the protection of all life. Whether they are Human or Faunus, warrior's that if necessary, will have to kill even others of our own kind to protect this world. This world may be cruel… But I love this world, and I want to protect it."

Raven neutrally gazed upon Jaune for a moment, his words and the determination in which he spoken his beliefs. Raven found herself agreeing with him. Hunter's were meant to be just as he said. Warriors, meant to fight, kill and give their lives to protect Humans and Faunus alike, so that the rest of the world can peacefully continue living in their pathetic ignorance.

She had wanted to be a Huntress for this very reason. She despised the world. After all, the world was a cruel place that seemed to hate everyone equally. Despite that, she still wanted to protect it. To preserve it, because this world could be so much more, it has so much potential to truly be great. Yet, the Huntsman of today, the people of Remnant was wasting so much of that potential. And Raven absolutely despised wasted potential. Besides, if the world could still produce people like Summer and Jaune, than perhaps the world was worth still protecting.

Smiling, she spoke. "You have an admirable goal Jaune." She said, agreeing with her son's words. "You have a solid head on your shoulders, Jaune. I don't think I've ever felt so proud." Jaune beamed at her words. "Now back to studying Jaune." Nodding, Jaune returned to his book, becoming quickly engrossed.

 _Very admirable indeed my little Blackbird_ Raven thought, blinking. _Very well than Son, when the time comes I will personally see to it that you attend one of the Huntsman Academies. Than after graduation, I shall come find you Jaune. However this also brings another problem_ She thought.

She glanced at her son as she mulled it over. Her son had already chosen his path, but the path of a Huntsman was difficult. He would experience many things, and so Raven decided that her son needed to experience one thing that was vital. As her son said, Huntsmen were warriors. They fight, kill and die for Remnant. That meant, Jaune would eventually need to experience his first kill. Raven pursed her lips slightly. She remembered her first kill. The gut wrenching regret she felt before she rationalized it in her mind.

It had gotten easier over time, but there was always a lingering regret when she killed someone. After all, taking a life was still taking a life. Briefly shutting her eyes, Raven decided to wait. To wait until the right time until he would take his first kill. Besides, she needed to find a suitable task he could take. It had been awhile since she had been on the grid.

Looking up at the sky, Raven blinked as she noticed the sun in a different position. Two hours had passed already? Well, wasn't that something. Standing, Raven turned to Jaune.

"Jaune, studying time is over. Time for more sparing," She said, placing her sword to lean against the boulder she had previously been seated on. Her son looked up before smiling eagerly as he set his book down and bounded towards her.

Mother and son quickly entered their stances, eyeing each other like a predator eyeing its next meal. Raven clenched and unclenched her fists, the joints cracking. Jaune tilting his head slightly until a crack sounded off as both mother and son gave predatory grins.

Their feet shifting, both mother and son charged.

Jaune jumped, his right leg aiming for Raven's face. The black haired woman ducked, her hand moving to grasp Jaune's leg. It was not to be as Jaune used his hand to grasp onto Raven's. Seeming to break dance in mid-air, Jaune aimed a Horizontal kick towards his mother's face. Raven leaned back, his kick missing entirely as the wind gently brushed Raven's face. Crimson orbs seeing an opening, Raven spun, taking Jaune with her as he remained grasping onto her.

The black haired woman threw Jaune across the clearing, the blond righting himself in mid-air as he landed on his feet. Looking up, Jaune saw his mother already reaching him as she jabbed Jaune's face.

Jaune slapped her fist away, and he jumped to avoid Raven's sweeping kick. He crossed his arms in front of him to block Raven's punch that would have struck against his abdomen. Going with the momentum, Jaune flipped, landing on his feet against a tree before launching himself towards the black haired Huntress.

Raven clothes-lined the blond, and the blond fell to the ground. He quickly rolled to his feet and caught Raven's fists in his hands. Using her hands a crutch, the blond jumped and attempted to perform a drop kick. It would have succeeded had Raven not rolled back, taking Jaune with her as she did so. Jaune quickly let go, and he rolled to his feet. Raven was already up to her feet by then, and the two circled each other once more.

The two once again charged deflecting, dodging, and blocking as they spared. As she spared, with her son, a thought went through Raven's mind.

 _I am glad I found you Jaune. My little Blackbird_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** She was cold, and she was also feared by many, even her own brother feared her. She had long ago accepted that she was dangerous. She was fine with being alone, she was a loner anyway. She was sure that even her own blood would fear her to. Yet she didn't think she could ever bear her son fearing her, even if they're not related by blood.

 **Author's note:** This chapter I especially loved writing. I worked pretty hard on this one so I hope you guys like it. Also, there a few references to some of my favorite series, anime and game alike. A cookie to those to spots those references, although one is so obvious it'll slap you in the face. Anyways, next chapter, the beginning of what everyone has been waiting for. Beacon, along with the eventual meeting between two certain blonds.

* * *

Raven read the news articles on her scroll. Her crimson orbs reading the sentences closely before jumping down the paragraphs. The black haired woman was sitting on a log, her now fourteen year old son sitting on the ground as he quietly read a book. Four years had passed without incident, only a few minor changes being prevalent.

Jaune still wore black dress pants, but now instead of a simple white shirt, the blond wore a white turtleneck sweater. The sleeves were rolled up slightly to the fourteen year olds forearms. A watch worn on his wrist followed by brown fingerless gloves, completing the look, he wore black sleeveless vest.

Crocea Mors lying beside the blond as he quietly remained engrossed in his book. Raven herself added an accessory to herself over time, that being the large avian Grimm Mask resting at her feet. It was a mask that she fashioned herself. It was mask that she found herself taking quite the liking to. The intimidation factor of the mask also made her very glad that she had fashioned it on a whim.

Currently, the black haired woman was scrolling through article after article, looking for any hint of a task she would find suitable for her son. He was fourteen now, and Raven believed it was time to Experience his first kill.

She had yet to tell Jaune of what she was planning. She would tell him soon after she had found a task for him. The only problem was that many of the tasks she found suitable would attract too much attention.

The black haired woman was growing increasingly annoyed as she found nothing that wouldn't attract attention. It was an annoyance. With a quiet sigh, she endured through herself given task. Her lips pulling into a deep scowl as her eyes took in various new articles.

 _Lisa Lavender, truly you do get around don't you?_ Raven idly thought as she noted that, once again, there was yet another article with a detailed report from the female Reporter. Scrolling through more of Lisa's reports, one of them caught Raven's eyes.

 _What's this? Rumors of a Drug Cartel setting up shop in the warehouse district of Vale, however Vale law enforcement refuse to investigate these rumors due to not wanting their waste their time on baseless accusations…_ A scowl formed on her lips. There was no doubt in her mind that Vale PD weren't investigating because they were accepting bribes. A hint of disgust became prevalent in her eyes.

 _Vale's finest doing their jobs splendidly_ She thought sarcastically, a small sneer forming on her lips. Nonetheless, Raven believed she found the perfect task. With Vale PD accepting bribes, their attention on the Cartel would be relatively low.

"Jaune," Raven spoke, gaining her son's attention. "Come here," She said, crimson orbs peering at her son as he obeyed.

"How I can help you Mom?" Jaune asked, blue eyes peering curiously at her. Raven expanded the article, and handed Jaune her scroll. Her son blinked before reading the article. Raising an eyebrow slightly as he read through the article, once finished he looked at his mother.

"You're probably wondering why I'm showing you that," Raven stated more than asked. At Jaune's nod, she continued. "Four years ago Jaune, you told me that Hunters are warriors. Warriors that live to fight, and die for the protection of Remnant. Hunters live to protect all the people of Remnant whether they be Human or Faunus, most commonly against the Grimm. However, as you said, Hunters may even at a time be required to kill even our own to protect Remnant." She said, having her son's undivided attention.

She stared her son in the eyes, red staring into blue, their gazes steadied and firm.

"Experiencing your first kill is always a shock Jaune… It's even worse when you achieve your first kill in the middle of an assignment. That's why it's better to achieve your first kill in a controlled environment." She stood from her seat, approaching her son and placing her hand on his shoulder.

It was only then did Raven feel the slight tremble in Jaune's body. Without a doubt Jaune knew what she was going to say, but he remained strong, his eyes expressing only determination despite the tremble in his body. Raven truly did feel proud of her son, and that was why she hesitated slightly, before she steeled herself.

"You chose the path of a Hunter son… That is why you are going to experience your first kill." Her grip on his shoulder tightly slightly. "I will watching over you Jaune, that way when you enter shock I'll take care of the rest. But first I must ask you son…" She stared into her son's eye, crimson orbs containing nothing but grim seriousness.

"Are you willing to do it Jaune? Are you willing you put aside your feelings, your emotions to kill? Do you think you have the fortitude to take a life?" She asked.

A part of Rave wanted her son to say no. A part of her did not want her son to experience such a gut wrenching thing. Another part and she was ashamed to say that it was a larger part, told her that her son needed this. He needed to experience this now rather than later. She agreed with that part of her.

"I can do it…." Her son murmured, his voice was quiet, and there was only a slight tremble in his voice. But his eyes remained unwavering. Raven gazed into her son's eyes one last time before pulling back, softly patting him on the head.

"Very well then son… We shall head into Vale today. Than for the following day steel your heart son because by the time this week is over… All the members of this Cartel shall die by either your hands."

* * *

Jaune sat quietly at his table with a blank look. He was sitting in a café, a Banana Split Sundae placed in front of him. He held a book in his hands, but he was not really reading. His mother was sitting with him earlier, but left after an hour giving him some time to think things through. Jaune was grateful for that, it left to his thoughts.

So tomorrow would be the day. The day where he would receive blood on his hands, could he truly do this? It was one thing to say something, to actually do it was another. The blond took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose a moment later. He had to do this, he needed to do this. The world was a cruel and heartless place. Some people wouldn't even bat an eye at the death of another happening in front of them, let alone being the cause.

Like his mother said, sometimes to survive, to move forward, you needed to be just as heartless and cruel. Much like his mother, Jaune would need to steel his heart, and cut himself off from his emotions. He had read regarding the controversy of killing. However his mother had always told him to ignore such controversy. People who usually discouraged killing had never been there.

On the battlefield, Huntsmen and soldiers share the mindset of kill or be killed the only difference being that Soldiers do so for their countries, while Huntsmen do so for the world.

Nonetheless, Jaune was resolved to do it. This was only a step further in his dream of becoming a Huntsman.

The presence of another person disrupted Jaune from his thoughts, the sound of a someone's hands on landing on the table attracting his attention. He blinked owlishly at the sight.

A petite girl was standing beside his table, her eyes shifting colors each time she blinked. Her hair itself was rather unique given that it was the combined tri colors of brown, pink and white. The petite girls eyes were trained on Jaune's Banana Split Sundae hungrily. She even licked her lips.

"May I help you miss?"

The girl blinked before turning her gaze towards him. She glanced at Jaune's ice cream, before giving him a pleading look as she gestured to his ice cream. Jaune rose a brow, setting his book down.

"You want my Sundae?" He asked, an amused smile coming upon his lips. The girl nodded, her eyes shifting colors as she blinked. Jaune blinked slightly, his amused smile remaining on his lips. "Sure go ahead."

The girl smiled widely before cartwheeling into the chair opposite of the table of where he was seated before sliding over his Sundae. She eagerly took a scoop with the plastic spoon and took her first bite. She seemed to hum quietly in pleasure before she repeated her actions. Jaune only watched with an amused expression.

"I see you love you ice cream." He stated, making the girl nod in delight. "My name is Jaune, Jaune Branwen. A pleasure miss….?" He trailed off, quirking a brow.

The girl tapped her cheek slightly before her eyes lit up. She gestured to the Sundae, more specifically, the ice segment of it, before gesturing to her hair. When Jaune blinked in confusion, she repeated the gesture again before Jaune finally understood.

"Neapolitan….? Your name is Neapolitan?" The girl, Neapolitan, nodded eagerly, before cutely pursing her lips. Snapping her fingers, she held her hands apart. She then made a cutting motion with her hands before holding up three fingers. When she saw Jaune narrowing his eyes, she made the gesture again.

"Nea?" Jaune asked. She nodded again, before making an o shape with her hands. Narrowing his eyes, Jaune watched as she once again gestured her fingers differently. Forming a shape that resembled an A before turning it into an o, the blond's eyes brightened in understanding.

"Neo, you prefer to be called Neo?" Neo nodded in satisfaction, a wide smirk accompanying her face before she returned to her frozen treat. Jaune smiled in amusement before returning to his book. He managed to read two paragraphs before his attention was caught by tapping on the table.

Looking up, he saw Neo tapping on the table, a scroll held in her other hand. She typed on her scroll before she presented it to him.

 _"Thank you for the ice cream!"_ Was what Neo typed, accompanied by the petite girl smiling cutely.

"You're welcome," Jaune answered, smiling slightly. He watched as she typed in something else before later presenting it to him.

 _"So you seemed deep in thought when I got here? Want to share?"_ She asked, tilting her head with impish smile.

"I don't think what plagues me should be shared with a little girl." Jaune replied amusedly. Neo frowned cutely, shaking her fist lightly before furiously typing into her scroll. Moments later, it was presented to him.

 _"I am not a little girl, I will have you know that I an adult."_ Jaune blinked.

"Really?" More typing and moments later a scroll was presented to him.

 _"Yep! I'm close to your age, but I'm an adult."_ She hinted with a vague smile. She began typing once more, before presenting it to Jaune. _"So are you going to share now? The offer only stays until I stand up from this table~"_ Jaune smiled indulgingly before he spoke.

"And why exactly do you care to listen to my woes?"

 _"I don't, but you gave me your ice cream, so I owe ya one kid."_ Jaune felt a bit annoyed at being called a kid by someone who looked like they belonged in middle school, but he held his tongue.

"It's nothing I care to share Neo," Jaune answered. "So sorry if I won't be cashing in on that I.O.U." He said with a smirk. Neo shrugged.

 _"Your choice kid, just know you've lost out on the adorable infinite wisdom of Neopolitan!:D"_ Jaune didn't see the point of the Emoji as Neo already smiling adorably, although it held a impish quality to it.

"Right," Jaune responded, smirking slightly. A beep from his scroll caught his attention, and Jaune check it. A message from his mother told him all he needed to know as he stared at the message.

 _Jaune, return to the hotel we are staying in. It's time for your final preparations_

Jaune stood, but he gave a slight bow to Neo, smiling slightly. "Well Neo, as enjoyable as this was, I must be going. Thank you for the company." The blond took his book in hand, and walked away from the table, Neo's color shifting orbs remaining trained on him as he left.

She tilted her head with a smirk, eyes shifting between white, pink, and brown, her smirk widening only slightly.

* * *

"Remember Jaune, all you truly need is a single kill. Once you get that kill, I'll step in." Raven spoke, her voice muffled slightly as she wore her mask. Beside her, Jaune knelt, Crocea Mors strapped to his waist. The blond inhaled, and exhaled, calming his nerves as he put on a neutral expression.

Mother and son were perched upon a rooftop tall enough to observe the warehouse district of Vale. Two were currently observing as various men, all dressed in black suits with white dress shirts, worked on transporting cargo from a opened warehouse and transferring them into large white trucks.

Raven crossed her arms, a scowling forming under her face as her crimson orbs grew cold and detached. "Whenever you're ready Son," Raven said, voice expressing none of the inner turmoil she felt at putting her son through this. Wordlessly, Jaune placed a hand on his weapon.

He jumped off the roof, before vaulting over the gate that separated him from his task. He jogged in the general direction of his targets. Thinking of obtaining a higher advantage, the blond climb onto a large canister before proceeding to jump on other various canisters, he only stopped when he reached his target. His blue eyes peered through the shadows of night as the men all worked diligently to unload, and load up cargo.

It was only when one man move to take a break, smoking a cigar, did he make his move. Dropping from his spot on the canister, the blond kicked the man. The force of the blow made the man fly across the field until he collided against a stack of boxes. All was silent as the various men all looked to Jaune, several growing scowls as they saw him.

"A damn kid?" Once of them murmured. "Kid you better get going before we put you six feet under!" The same one spoke out, pointing his finger at the blond in a threatening manner. Jaune silently drew fourth Crocea Mors. He unstrapped the blade's sheath from his waist.

He did not extend the sheath into his shield instead he held onto the sheath's grip, silently holding both sheath and blade duel wield.

"Let's just kill this stupid kid already! If we want to set up shop here in Vale we got to keep to the schedule." Another growled, stepping forward to brandish a jagged combat knife. The others followed suit, brandishing knifes and pistols. Jaune tensed, blue eyes narrowing into a glare as his face formed into a deep scowl. A scowl that was reminiscent of his mothers. A scowl that made all the Cartel goons all hesitate slightly.

It was only a heartbeat later did the goons all charged at their stationary target. The blond eyes narrowed further as he tensed, his grip on his blade and sheath tightening. Moments later, the goons reached the blond and Jaune stepped to the side to allow a goon to run past him. The blond fourteen year old stepped to the side once more dodging another charging goon, before jumping back to avoid a slash from yet another goon.

Jaune saw a few goons point their pistols at him, and he quickly shifted his sheath into its shield form. The shield absorbed the impacts, and the blond shifted his shied back into a sheath as he glared at the gathered group calmly. Charging, the blond jumped to avoid a hail of bullets before he reached the group.

His sword clashed with a few knives, his blade cutting through them instantly like butter as his sheath came in for several strikes. The goons could not properly combat against a fighting style like Jaune's as it was difficult to keep track of his blade or sheath.

As Jaune smacked a goon in the face with his sheath, the blond became aware of a goon now holding a rifle in his hands. The goon took aim, and Jaune reacted a moment fast as he sheathed Crocea Mors. He pushed a button on his sheath grip, and instead two circles, previous black, became alit on his sheath, their colors red. The circles were spread out, one on the tip, the other on top. Moments later, Jaune unsheathe Crocea Mors, the blade now alit with flames.

Jaune leapt his blade already prepared for a swing. Eyes widening in surprise and shock, the goon rolled to avoid the blonde. Quickly springing to his feet, the goon attempted to aim his rifle. He could not as Jaune was already within his guard, Crocea Mors already resting within his sheath. He quickly drew the blade, the sword passing through the man's rifle twice in succession before Jaune sheathed it.

The goon watched in shock as his rifle was slice into three separate pieces, and he could contemplate no further as Jaune promptly kicked him in the face.

From her perch atop the building, Raven watched with pleased eyes, the black haired woman having removed her mask. She watched with a smirk as Jaune displayed his skills, pride in her eyes. Her smirk only grew wider as Jaune used the modification she had made to his sheath. Back when she decided to add modifications to Crocea Mors, since she couldn't reforge it, she had made two modifications in total.

The first modification involved Dust. Now Jaune's sheath worked in a similar manner to her own. Within the sheath were Dust cartridges, which depending on the dust used would yield different results on Crocea Mors. The second modification was something she was very proud of herself for. For this modification she made was actually for the sword itself.

Already the sword was indestructible, but Raven believed it needed more, more cutting power to say. She had encountered Grimm in the past that possess armor so tough that no matter how hard she swung, she would barely leave a scratch on it. So instead, she did something else.

Bu what was a better way to give a sword more cutting power? It was certainly a major pain for Raven to do what she did Crocea Mors without reforging the damn thing. It actually took the majority of the night she was in the forge, but she had done it. Raven took great pride in the fact that she was able to do what she did without reforging.

She managed to modify Crocea Mors into a High Frequency Blade. A High Frequency Blade was a sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonated at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakened the molecular bonds of anything it cut, thereby increasing its cutting ability.

Raven was certain that with Crocea Mors indestructibility, and the fact that it was now a High Frequency Blade, Jaune was now in possession in one of the most powerful swords to ever be created.

 _Only the best for my Son_ Raven thought, watching with a smirk as Jaune cut through a metallic bat before kicking the man who was using the blunt weapon. She watched with approval as Jaune once again charged into the group, his sheath and blade striking against them multiple times. The black haired woman saw some goons glow white for brief moment before it faded. That was all Raven needed to see to know that their auras had ran out.

The black haired woman caught movement next to her she turned her head. The sight of a petite girl watching Jaune with a wide smile was certainly not what she was expecting. Raven narrowed her eyes, scowling deeply. She recognized the girl, despite being off the grid for as long as she has been, she still kept track of all the ongoing events, especially when it concerned the criminal underworld.

"Neopolitan," She uttered a dangerous edge in her tone. Why was this girl watching her son? Raven didn't know, but one thing was certain for the black haired woman. She did not like it. Not one bit.

Neo turned to look at Raven, the ice cream themed girl giving the black haired woman a carefree smile. However, Raven could see it. Despite the confidence in her eyes, the sassy smirk on her face. She could the small glint of fear in her eyes. And that little bit of fear was enough for Raven to smirk dangerously before returning her gaze towards her son.

Jaune stepped back, stepping to the side multiple times as a goon tried boxing with the blond. The fourteen year old had his blade sheathed, dodging most of the goon's strikes, and occasionally using his hand to deflect a strike he could not dodge. He heard the sound of footsteps behind, and the blond reacted by jumping, kicking the goon in front of him straight in the face before rolling away.

Springing to his feet, Jaune turned just in time to dodge a knife that would have struck his face. The goon's other hand came forward, and Jaune saw the knife in his hand. Jaune reacted, hand flying to Crocea Mors. He unsheathed the blade, the sword gleaming as it cut through the man's arm in an instant. The goon screamed in pain, and Jaune slammed his sheath into the man's face, breaking his nose. Following that, Jaune spun, his blade passing through the man's throat before he sheathed it.

There was a chilled silence for a moment as Jaune looked at the once screaming man who was now eerily silent. The other goons all traded nervous glances before looking at the scene. Slowly, a thin long red line appeared on his neck. Suddenly it spread further into a large gash and blood spurted fourth. Droplets of blood landed on Jaune's face, his blue eyes wide in shock.

The goon fell on his back, choking on his own blood, holding out one hand desperately before falling still, the light in his eyes fading. Jaune could only watch with wide eyes as man fell still, the light fading completely. Jaune's eyes remained wide before slowly, a neutral came upon his face.

From her perch, Raven felt herself stop breathing as Jaune finally received his first kill. She placed a hand on her sword and she was prepared to join her son. Neo however, had different plans as she tapped her foot, giving the black haired a psychotic smile, the ice cream themed girl gesturing for the black haired woman to remain where she was.

Raven's eyes narrowed dangerously, the black haired woman placing her mask back on. She left the mask covering her head so it didn't cover her face. The scowl on her face would have been enough for even an Alpha Beowulf to take the hint and run.

"Why should I remain here when my Son is down there, having experienced his first kill?" She sneered, crimson eyes lighting up with an unholy rage. Neo's eyes widened in a bit of shock, and Raven knew it was because the girl did not know Jaune was her son. Nonetheless, the silent girl recovered and instead she pointed towards Jaune idly making a few gestures of reassurances, although there was a psychotic knowing smile to her cute face.

Raven's eyes narrowed once more, before turning to see what Neo was attempting to show her. As she looked at Jaune, the black haired woman understood almost instantly. As Jaune raised his head, Raven saw the blank, dead look in his eyes.

In her experiences, Raven had concluded that there were four types of people who reacted differently to their first kills. The first were those who immediately went into shock. The horror of what they had done pushing their minds to brink, placing them in danger of going insane as their minds broke. The second were those felt the regret, but were able to rationalize it, to push it aside and continue on with their lives. The third was a dangerous one. They were among those who killed, and instead of feeling that regret, the horror, they felt something else. The enjoyment of taking a life, and the fourth was among the most dangerous one however.

The fourth was a rare one, they were among those who go into shock, and as they try to rationalize it within their minds. They would lock themselves off from the world, and whilst they were locked away, their bodies would react on sheer instinct.

And as a goon attempted to ambush her son from behind, with Jaune instinctively turning a slitting open the man's throat, Raven concluded that Jaune was one of the rare few that locked themselves away. Letting his bodies react on instinct.

Raven stepped forward, very much prepared to go to her son. Neo however, once again got in her way, stopping her from stepping in. The psychotic smile growing as Jaune cut down yet another goon ruthlessly. Neo eyes glinted manically as she admired Jaune's handiwork, and Raven felt a hint of disgust as Neo subconsciously licked her lips.

Raven drew her sword, the crimson blade pointed directly under the ice cream themed woman's throat as Raven glared death into her eyes. The black haired woman placed her mask over her face, and Neo gulped as she felt more intimidated.

"Leave now harlot." Raven almost snarled, her red eyes seeming to glow behind her mask. "This is your only warning." Neo glared at Raven with distaste, the petite woman stuck her tongue out, and Raven plunged her blade through her throat. Only for the ice cream themed woman to shatter like a mirror.

With Neo gone, Raven sheathed her sword, turning her attention to her son as he cut down yet another goon. Crocea Mors was bathed in blood and Jaune's face had more droppings of blood as his eyes remained blank.

Raven jumped from her perch, and she landed not too far from her son. A few goons had the sense to run, preserving their lives, whilst the last remaining few tried their luck and attempted to strike her son down all at once. Raven swiftly struck them down, sheathing her blade as their heads rolled by her feet.

Slowly, the black haired woman approached her son, removing her mask and setting it down as she approached. "Jaune," She murmured, cautiously approaching. "It's me Jaune, it's your mother." Raven's only warning was the glowing red circle on his sheath, and she jumped back just in time to avoid Crocea Mors, flames ignited on the blade.

"Jaune! Get a hold of yourself!" In response, Jaune held up Crocea Mors, the flames surrounding the blade burning intensely. The only warning Raven received was the tensing of Jaune's legs before he leapt at her. Cursing under her breath, the black haired woman dodged, the blade going past her. She placed her hand on her blade, and she gritted her teeth before leaving her blade in its sheath.

Her son leapt at her once more, and Raven caught his right arm within her grip. She grasped onto his other arm, and she forcibly guided his blade back into its sheath. Following that, she gather her son in a tight embrace.

"Jaune, wake up." In response, he only fell slack in her arms. Raven glanced at his face, his eyes were still open, but his eyes were no longer blank. The exhaustion was clear in his eyes, but nonetheless Raven was pleased he returned to a more manageable state of mind. Releasing him, Raven looked at him with a hint of worry in her gaze before moving to achieve her mask. With her mask retrieved, she unsheathed her blade and cut open a portal.

"Let's go Jaune." Wordlessly, he nodded, before entering. Raven glanced around at the corpses around the docks and warehouse. With a sigh, Raven heard distant noise of sirens approaching. Turning, she entered the portal.

* * *

Jaune glanced at his hands as he let them rest in the sink, water caressing down his hands as he let them hanging in place. The door to the bathroom was open, but Jaune couldn't care less. Blood was still on his face, but he did not move from his spot as water struck against his hands.

He turned his head as his mother entered the bathroom, a rag in hand. The black haired woman held a soft frown as she approached she placed the rag in the sink. Once wet, she pulled the rag back, and brushed it against Jaune's face.

She cleaned his face of any blood, and soon she moved onto his hands. When she was finished, she stepped back, leaning against the wall as her crimson orbs remained trained on his.

"Son… If you wish to speak, I am here." There was only silence for a few moments before Jaune spoke, his voice low.

"Does it ever get any easier?" He asked.

"… Regretfully yes, it does get easier." Raven answered honestly. "As time progresses, and the more you kill, you don't think about it anymore. However, there will always be a lingering regret for the life you've taken. That regret shall always stay with you. The day that you lose that lingering regret, the day that regret turns into enjoyment is the day where you truly become a monster."She said softly.

"Huntsmen are warriors who live, fight and die to protect Remnant and its people. Humans and Faunus alike," Jaune murmured. "But I've learned something new to add onto that."

"What would that be?"

"Huntsmen sacrifice everything to protect this world and its people. We give our lives, our souls, our hearts, even their innocence… We bear the burden the burdens no one else are willing to bear… Huntsmen are warriors who endure pain, hate, and suffering. Huntsmen may have lost their way, but the idea of why we were created. That concept still remains alive, and I will do everything in my power to not only remind Huntsmen of what they truly are… But to protect this cruel, yet beautiful world," Jaune clenched his fist, and the determination was strong enough to make even the Grimm flinch in fear.

"That's why no matter what I have to suffer through. I will endure and push through." Raven stared at her son, her crimson orbs gazing into his blue determined orbs. Slowly, a smile formed on her lips. Embracing her son in arms, Raven spoke.

"I am proud of you son. Word cannot express how pride I am." Jaune returned his mother's embrace.

"Thank you mom, for everything you've taught me up till now." Raven smiled as they separated, the black haired woman gestured to the bedroom.

"You go and get some rest Jaune. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Jaune nodded, and Raven watched him go as her proud smile remained on her lips. The black haired woman left the bathroom, passing Jaune's room and entering hers, which was next to his. As she lied on her bed and shut her eyes, Raven smiled as a thought went through her mind.

 _My little blackbird has finally spread his wings, all that's left, is for him to take flight_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** She was cold, and she was also feared by many, even her own brother feared her. She had long ago accepted that she was dangerous. She was fine with being alone, she was a loner anyway. She was sure that even her own blood would fear her to. Yet she didn't think she could ever bear her son fearing her, even if they're not related by blood.

 **Author's note:** Well this was certainly a fun chapter to type. But yes Beacon, at least the beginning of it.

* * *

"I still do not agree with your decision regarding Miss Rose Headmaster." The voice of Glynda Goodwitch spoke, her green eyes narrowed into her usual stern expression as the blond haired professor stood within an ascending elevator. The one who she was speaking to was her superior, and the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

By the students, he was known as both a Headmaster and a Professor. To staff however, he was both the Headmaster, and simply Ozpin. Said man was currently standing beside Glynda calmly, placing his cup of coffee near his mouth and taking a casual sip, the grey haired man glancing at the blond haired woman with his brown eyes.

"I know this decision of mine may seem questionable, but Miss Rose wields a vast amount of potential Glynda. That potential is being wasted in Signal." Ozpin spoke, his voice level and calm. The Headmaster took a sip of his coffee, quietly savoring it before retracting the cup from his lips.

"I know her potential Headmaster," Glynda murmured. "It's just Miss Rose is too young. All her peers will be two years older than her. I would have preferred to wait until she was of standard age." Ozpin blinked, idly taking another sip as he spared a glance the blond haired woman.

"I can understand your doubts Glynda." Ozpin spoke. "But sometimes, things require a small leap of faith so to speak." Glynda narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I get the feeling that all your life all you've done is taken leaps of faith." Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"And all those leaps have never served to fail me." He answered with a small smile. Glynda sighed in annoyance.

"One of these days those leaps are going to fail you." She murmured to herself.

"Perhaps one day my leaps of faith shall fail." Ozpin admitted, well aware that life was full of both disappoints and successes. "But they haven't failed me yet." He finished, taking another sip of coffee.

Glynda did not answer, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she quietly tapped on her scroll. The blond haired woman sighed as she finished finalizing Ruby Rose's application to attend Beacon, the elevator the two were on stopped and they exited a moment later to enter Ozpin's office. Several steps in however, Ozpin stopped, the grey haired Headmaster raising a brow as he quietly took a sip of coffee.

Glynda narrowed her eyes, raising her riding crop as her postured shifted cautiously. Ozpin's office was relatively normal, the unique feature being the large gears around his office constantly in motion as the sound of a clock ticking sounded off. His office was also accompanied by a large view of Emerald Forest, along with the Kingdom of Vale a few miles away.

However, the office had another occupant, someone who should not be here, especially in this time of night.

Besides them, there was another woman with long black hair at her waist was a black sheath where her weapon rested. They could not see her face as she was busy staring out the window, her arms crossed as she quietly stood in place.

"Who are you!?" Glynda demanded, riding crop held threateningly as her green eyes narrowed in caution. The woman turned to them and Glynda tensed as the woman's avian Grimm mask was revealed to them. A multitude of thoughts passed through the blond haired woman's head.

Was this woman a member of the White Fang? Was she a threat? These thoughts and more went through Glynda's mind as the woman fully turned to them, crimson orbs peering at them from under the mask.

"Ozpin," The woman spoke, her voice slightly muffled but heard nonetheless. Glynda was surprised, this woman knew Ozpin? How?

"I figured it was you under that mask." Ozpin spoke, walking towards his desk. He placed his cane against his desk and quietly sat in his chair, folding his hands as he stared at Raven with a slightly narrowed gaze. Glynda narrowed her eyes, slowly taking her spot besides Ozpin as Raven walked in front of his desk.

The black haired woman removed her mask, and set it to the side as Glynda's breath hitched slightly as Raven's face was revealed to her.

"Raven Branwen," Glynda murmured slightly. The blond haired woman tensed as Raven glanced at her, her crimson orbs gazing into green intently with such scrutiny that Glynda felt almost naked.

"Goodwitch," Raven greeted curtly before looking back towards Ozpin. Glynda clenched her riding crop as she lowered. The casual dismissal Raven had so clearly projected to her annoying the blond haired woman.

"How have you been Miss Branwen? Last I heard, you disappeared shortly after giving birth to Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin asked lightly, taking a sip of coffee. Raven did not react to Ozpin's inquiry, and Glynda was a bit annoyed at how Raven had displayed no reaction to the mention of her daughter.

"I did not come to play catch up Ozpin." Raven spoke, her eyes narrowing slightly as she crossed her arms. "I came here to ask a favor of you."

"Ask?" Ozpin questioned, raising a brow. "How strange, last I checked you never asked for anything. It was almost always either a suggestion or a demand with you."

"Consider this the first and last time that I will ever ask anything of you." Raven retorted, crimson orbs narrowing slightly as she scowled softly. Glynda watched as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before setting it to the side, a serious expression coming into his eyes as he looked upon the black haired woman.

"I will consider it," He began slowly. "But that will ultimately depend on what you are asking of me." Raven and Ozpin stared each other down for a few moments, and Glynda tensed as the black haired woman reached into her pocket.

Raven withdrew her scroll, she placed it atop Ozpin's desk and her scroll glowed as it wirelessly connected to Ozpin's desk. A hologram appeared atop Ozpin's desk, and both Glynda and Ozpin looked on as the image of a blond boy, seventeen years of age appeared before them.

Both Ozpin and Glynda wondered what this boy's connection was to Raven but their unasked question was answered as they looked at the boy's name.

"Jaune Branwen?" The two murmured under their breaths.

"I was not aware you had another child Miss Branwen." Ozpin spoke.

"He is not mine through blood." Raven responded, surprising both Glynda and Ozpin as they stared at her. It was then that they caught sight of the heartwarming smile on her face as she stared at the picture, her eyes bright with pride. "Jaune may not be mine through blood, but he is my son regardless. He is my pride and joy." She said, surprising both Ozpin and Glynda with how soft her voice was.

She looked away from the picture, and within an instant she changed back to the Raven Branwen they knew. A dispassionate look displayed upon her face as a frown came upon her face. The sudden shift made both Ozpin and Glynda blink.

"I wish to enroll my son into Beacon Ozpin. This is the favor I ask of you." Raven said, crimson orbs boring into brown.

"Why?" Glynda spoke, and Raven's eyes instantly came upon the Huntress. Meanwhile Ozpin's gaze shifted to Jaune's image.

"Come again?" Raven asked. Glynda frowned.

"Why should we Miss Branwen?"

"He wants to become a Hunter." Raven answered, as if it were enough of an answer. Glynda narrowed her eyes.

"That's not enough." Raven scowled, a chilling glare forming on her face.

"That seemed to be enough of an answer for Ruby Rose to be allowed to attend." She uttered an edge in her tone. Glynda's eyes widened slightly.

"How did you-"

"I am always watching." The black haired woman said, cutting the female professor off. The two women glared at each other, Raven's glare being much more potent whilst Glynda was more halfhearted. It wasn't that the female professor had anything against Raven's son. It was more along the lines that she was a little wary of the boy.

After all, throughout this entire conversation, Raven had implied that she had raised her son. Glynda did not know Raven personally, but she had heard of the woman and her reputation did not help. She could only imagine on what kind of things the boy inherited from the black haired woman.

"You said he wasn't your son by blood." Ozpin finally spoke, "If he is not of your blood, than what of his birth parents?"

"Jaune's birth parents do not matter anymore." Raven said, eyes narrowing in distaste as a deep scowl formed upon her lips.

"And why is that?" Ozpin pressed, raising a brow.

"It doesn't matter who they because they are long since deceased." Raven explained. "Besides," She continued. "Jaune's original lineage is dead now, now he is a Branwen. He is my child." Ozpin and Glynda frowned slightly, noting how defensive the black haired woman was becoming.

"Raven, please cooperate. Just indulge in my curiosity." Ozpin implored. Raven scowled a hint of anger and annoyance in her crimson orbs.

"I told you they don't matter anymore." She repeated, her scowl slightly growing deeper. Ozpin's eyes narrowed a bit further.

"I shall only ask one last time Miss Branwen." The grey haired Headmaster uttered. "If you refuse to answer, then I shall no longer consider allowing your son to attend my school." At Ozpin's words, Raven stiffened slightly, her hands clenching into fists as she scowled. After a few moments of tense silence, Raven finally spoke.

"His family lineage is that of the Arcs." Within an instant Raven could see the effect her words on the two professors as Glynda's eyes widened, Ozpin's eyes widened by a slight margin as he leaned back in his chair.

"An Arc," Glynda murmured in disbelief. "W-We thought they were all dead. We investigated the town, and their household."

"I was there," Raven revealed. "I arrived at the town shortly after the Grimm attack. Imagine my surprise when I found a Beowulf seconds away from biting an infant's head off within the Arc household. Of course, I killed the beast and the rest is history as you can say." At Raven's words, Glynda glared.

"You had an Arc this entire time!? And you never even bothered to at the very least let us know?" She said angrily. Raven glared back fiercely, a sneer developing on her face.

"Jaune is no longer an Arc." Raven uttered softly, "He is a Branwen now and most importantly, he is **my** child now."

"It still doesn't change the fact that he is an Arc!" Glynda said angrily, gritting her teeth. Raven's eyes flashed dangerously as she placed a hand on her sword.

"I suggest you do not refer to my son as an Arc again." The black haired woman uttered dangerously. "I've told you did I not? He is an Arc no longer, he is a Branwen. I am his parent, and no one else." Glynda glared, and the blond haired woman opened her mouth to speak, ignoring the shiver that went through her spine as she looked into Raven's eyes.

"That is enough Glynda." Ozpin spoke, his brown eyes not leaving from the image of Jaune. The female Professor looked at the Headmaster.

"But Ozpin," She began to argue

"I said that's enough." Ozpin interrupted, "I asked Miss Branwen of Jaune's lineage and she answered. My curiosity is sated." The Headmaster of Beacon said, shifting his gaze to the black haired woman who by now had returning to having her arms crossed.

"I've considered your request Raven." He began, "I shall allow your son to attend Beacon."

"Then our business is concluded." Raven said neutrally. She retrieved her scroll, and took her mask in her hands, tucking it under her arm as she turned and began making her way to the elevator. She stopped however, and she turned her to stare directly into Ozpin's eyes.

"One more thing Ozpin," She began, catching both Ozpin's and Glynda's attention. "I realize that with the lifestyle my son has chosen the impossibility of him being harmed is high and I know that you are much more powerful than I. But I shall say this anyway." A cold look came into her eyes as a deep scowled marred her face. "If anything happens to my son while he is under your care… I will show you personally just how cruel I can be." With her piece spoken, Raven resumed her trek towards the elevator.

As she reached it, she unsheathed her sword, cutting open a portal as she stepped through it.

The office was silent after Raven's departure, until Ozpin broke the silence.

"You're shaking Glynda," He pointed out nonchalantly. Glynda frowned, the blond haired woman looking down at her hands to see that she was in fact shaking only slightly. Her frown deepened as she released a shaky breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Qrow was right," The blond Professor uttered softly. "What a dangerous woman." Ozpin did not respond, opting to take a sip of coffee as his thoughts shifted to Raven's son.

 _An Arc…._

* * *

Blake Belladonna entered 'Tukson's Booktrade' the door closing behind her as she approached the counter. "Hey Tukson," She greeted, golden yellow orbs looking upon the older man. Tukson smiled slightly.

"Blake, good to see you," He greeted. "I haven't seen you in awhile. How've you been?"

"Good, I've been accepted into Beacon." The black haired girl responded, smiling slightly. Tukson smiled widely, his brown eyes shining warmly.

"That's great, I'm proud of you Blake." The black haired man said, his grin showing a hint of pride.

"Thank," Blake smile. She looked around for a moment before leaning in a bit. "The book I resquested that you hold onto upon release… Is it out yet?" Tukson smirked, a hint both mirth and amusement in his eyes as she silently pointed to the back of his store on to Blake's far left.

"In the back, looked for the material that's rated for eighteen plus."

"Thanks Tukson," Blake murmured a hint of embarrassment in her tone. Tukson waved her off.

"Oh yeah before I forget," The black haired book store owner began, catching Blake's attention. "You'll find one of my regular customers there. He's a bright kid, if a little anti social."

"Regulars?" Blake asked raising a brow. Tukson nodded.

"Yeah, he should be reading a book by now. Just giving you a heads up." Nodding, Blake made her way deeper in the store, and it wasn't long before she caught sight of the person Tukson was speaking of. Seated quietly on the floor with a book in his hands was a blond haired boy around her age. His blue eyes were trained on the book intently, and Blake's eyes caught sight of the book's title.

 _Lament_ Blake blinked in slight surprise she knew that story. It was the tale of a warrior growing up in a world filled with only despair and warfare. It was story of utter sorrow and tragedy as the protagonist progressed through his journey in order to slay an ancient beast of darkness. The story ends with the protagonist giving his life to destroy the beast.

It was a tragic tale, but one of Blake's favorites nonetheless. She noticed him closing the book and her lips moved.

"Finished with that story already?" She spoke. The blond haired boy of her age looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I finished it a long time ago actually. I just found that rereading it is just as enjoyable as the first time around." He shrugged, placing the book back in place as he used his finger to scout out anymore potential books for him to read.

"What did you think of it?" Blake asked, copying his actions as she scouted for the book she came for.

"First time around, the tragic setting it held caught me a bit off guard. However, the overall writing style kept me interested. I enjoyed it, although, it's a bit to tragic for my tastes."

"While the tragic setting may be a bit too much, you're certainly right about the writing style. It's actually one of the reasons why I love it so much. That and the character development," Blake said. The blond haired boy smiled slightly.

"Agreed, the character development is something to die for." Blake returned the smile.

"I'm Blake Belladonna."

"Jaune Branwen."

Finding the book she desired, Blake quickly tucked it away. Smiling as she continued her conversation with Jaune. The two discussed many pieces of their favorite literature, what they disliked of them and what could be improved. Blake did not know how they spent talking with each other, she had no idea how much time has passed. But the black haired girl didn't care how much time had passed as she was engrossed in their conversation.

She was actually having a bit of fun. However, when suddenly stiffened as s shiver went down her spine. Jaune did not notice as he was looking away, searching for a book to read. Blake felt the shiver grow stronger down her spine as she felt someone's gaze upon her. She turned her head and found two crimson eyes staring death into her.

Raven bore a scowl on her face as she glared daggers into Blake's golden yellow eyes. Blake honestly wasn't sure why the black haired woman was glaring at her, but Blake didn't care because the second she made eye contact, all she felt was soul crushing fear. The glare Raven was giving Blake made her very being petrified to the very core.

Blake couldn't move. No matter how much she wanted to run from this woman, her crimson gaze kept her rooted in place. Blake could feel it, her heart pounding against her chest, her skin breaking out into sweat as Raven kept her gaze. The black haired girl's eyes quivered in fear, and Blake saw a flash of disgust pass through those crimson eyes. Despite the intense fear she felt, Blake felt anger course through her at the disgust that passed through Raven's eyes.

Thus, she glared at Raven, firmly meeting the black haired woman's gaze. Raven rose an eyebrow, her scowl lightening slightly. Blake continued glaring, despite the fear she felt, despite wanting to run she just continued to glare, even as Raven glared far more fiercely her gaze seeming able to freeze even the sun. However, much to Blake's confusion, Raven suddenly smirked.

"Jaune, it's time for us to go." Blake watched as Jaune looked at the woman, his blue eyes brightening.

"Mom, you're back, how'd it go?" Jaune asked, approaching her.

"Quite well," Raven remarked, her smirk remaining on her face as she spared another glance at Blake before turning. "Come Jaune," She uttered once before walking forward. Jaune obeyed, falling in step beside her as he turned to give Blake a small wave. Blake felt her own hand raise in response as the mother and son duo left.

"Not going to lie, I'm a bit impressed." Tukson said, stepping beside Blake after the two left.

"Who was that woman Tukson?" Blake asked, "She was…. Terrifying," Tukson looked at Blake with sympathy.

"That's an understatement Blake." He murmured, "As for who that woman is she's Raven Branwen, that kid you were speaking to was her son."

"Raven Branwen," Blake murmured, "She is terrifying." Tukson spared Blake a small glance, lightly shaking his head. Blake had no idea just how terrifying Raven truly was. There was a reason why the criminal underworld was petrified of her. If the creatures of Grimm were hate, and rage incarnate. Than Raven was the very definition of fear.

"I'm a little impressed with you Blake." He said quietly. Blake looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" She asked.

"You stood up to her. This isn't the first time a girl has tried to talk to Jaune in my store you know. Each and every time ends the same. With that woman glaring death into their eyes, of course, you're the first one to ever stand up to her."

"She smirked at me…. Why?"

"No clue, but if you want my guess… I'd say that she respects you a little now." Seeing Blake continuing to eye him in confusion, Tukson continued. "I tried speaking with the kid too at one point you know. She did the same thing she did to you to me. This was my store and I refused to be intimidated in my store. When I stood my ground, she just smirked, and just left me in peace since then. I don't know what goes on in that woman's head… Just be very careful around her if you see her again Blake… She's dangerous."

Wordlessly Blake nodded and as she watched Tukson go back behind his counter. A single thought passed through Blake's head.

 _I didn't think it'd be possible but…. I think I just met someone far more terrifying than Adam_

* * *

Raven stood atop a roof, her son standing beside as the duo saw an airship slowly descending towards the Vale transit. It was the airship that would take her son, along with other various students to Beacon. Raven eyed it for a moment, before turning to her son, removing her mask as she did so.

"It's time Son," She spoke. "You have your skills, the knowledge you've accumulated over the years, and your goals. Ever since your first kill three years ago, your wings have been spread. Now your wings are spread as wide as they can be. It's time for you to take flight." Seeing her son nod, Raven smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't let you down Mom."

"I know you won't Son… I know you won't." She pulled him in for a quick hug, kissing his forehead as she pulled back. "I've said it once and I'll say it again. I'm proud of you." She said with a heartwarming smile. Jaune returned the smile and suddenly, Raven gave a predatory smirk.

"Now go and remind Beacon of what a Branwen is capable of." She said as Jaune gained a similar smirk.

"That was the plan Mom." With that said, Jaune jumped off the roof, landing on the street below before he began his walk to the transit.

From her perch, Raven watched with a smile as she placed her mask back on. _My little Blackbird has grown splendidly_ The black haired woman was prepared to leave as evident as she placed a hand on her blade, prepared to open a portal. However, something else caught her attention.

"Come on Sis! We're going to be late to the airship!"

"Jeez hang on Ruby! I'm not as fast as you!"

Raven heard those two voices, and she turned her head to stare down at street. More specifically where a miniature Summer was sprinting towards the transit.

 _No matter how many times I set my eyes upon you. It truly astounds me as to how much you resemble Summer, Ruby Rose_ Raven thought, keeping her eyes trained on the girl for a moment before shifting her gaze.

Her gaze remained neutral as she caught sight of her blond haired daughter chasing after her little sister.

 _Yang_ She thought, crimson eyes expressing nothing as she gazed upon her daughter intently. A smirk of amusement came upon her lips underneath her mask.

 _I do wonder Yang, how will you respond to your brother?_ The black haired woman turned, unsheathing her sword to slice open a portal. She entered it, just as Yang stopped, her lilac eyes trained on the spot Raven occupied previously. The blond haired girl's lips pursed her lips slightly as she blinked.

"Yang!" Her little sister exclaimed, zipping next to her with a pout, silver eyes gazing upon her. "We have to keep moving! C'mon!" She yelled, grabbing her sister by the hand. Yang turned to her sister, grinning as she nodded.

"Alright sis, there's no need to pull me around! Let's roll!" She said with a grin. With the smile, the two sisters ran towards the transit just as the airship began landing and accepting passengers.

They were ready the next step of their future. They were ready, for Beacon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** She was cold, and she was also feared by many, even her own brother feared her. She had long ago accepted that she was dangerous. She was fine with being alone, she was a loner anyway. She was sure that even her own blood would fear her to. Yet she didn't think she could ever bear her son fearing her, even if they're not related by blood.

 **Author's note:** Not going to lie, I felt a bit evil whilst writing this. You'll find out why soon enough. Anyways, give props to Jaune Black Smudge for pointing out a flaw to Crocea Mors' High Frequency modification.

* * *

"I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me!" Yang exclaimed, bringing in her baby sister for a tight hug. Ruby gasped slightly, gritting her teeth slightly as her older sister was all but crushing her in her grip.

"Yang…" Ruby began, attempting to regain her breath. "Please stop!"

Watching quietly from within crowd, Blake Belladonna only spared the two sisters a glance before returning to her book.

 _Those two are certainly among one of the louder ones in this crow_ The black haired girl idly thought, A shiver went through Blake's spine as she noticed the uncanny resemblance that the blond one had to Raven. Golden yellow eyes hastily returned to her book as she quietly read between lines, wanting to forget her encounter with the black haired woman. Her ears twitched slightly as she heard a faint groaning from deeper within the crowd.

Curiously, she raised her eyes and searched among the crowd until she found what she was looking for. She certainly did not expect to witness the sight of Jaune slightly hunched over a wall, one arm supporting him as his other arm was firmly placed over his stomach. From what she could see, his head was slightly tucked down, and based on the groans she surmised that he was gritting his teeth with his eyes closed.

Blake only hesitated slightly before approaching, swiftly avoiding collision with others among the crowd as she walked past them. Once she saw reached him, Blake gave him a quick look over.

"Jaune, are you alright?" She asked a hint of concern in her yellow orbs. Her answer was a small groan.

"In any other situation, my answer would have been a yes. But I'm not even going to attempt to even lie." Blake noted that even Jaune's voice sounded miserable. "I think I have motion sickness."

"You think?"

"This is the first time I've ever been on a vehicle." The blond answered, "And I now have an intense hatred for them."

"I see," Hesitantly, Blake rubbed her hand over his back, trying to give him a bit of comfort. "I didn't expect to see you here on this airship to Beacon." She gave the sword strapped to his waist a small glance before returning her gaze to his face.

"Attending a Hunter academy is a requirement to obtain a Hunter's license is it not?" Jaune easily replied, a smirk coming onto his face as his discomfort lessened slightly. Blake smiled a hint of both mirth and amusement in her eyes.

"I suppose so, yes." Remarked lightly, the black haired girl idly heard an announcement becoming prominent among the various sounds aboard the airship. She paid it no mind however, as she was more focused on providing more comfort to her…. Jaune was her friend right? A thoughtful expression came upon her face as she mulled it over.

"Something wrong Blake?" She blinked, and she noticed Jaune staring at her with a single eye opened. His expressed was relatively neutral, but she could see the slight clenching of his jaws along with the slightly green hue to his face. That was all she needed to know to see that Jaune was pushing aside his discomfort as best he could.

"I'm fine… Just thinking of something," She answered.

"Feel like sharing?" He asked lightly, his eye drifting shut as he took deep quiet breaths as Blake continued rubbing his back. Blake mulled it over for a moment before her lips parted.

"I was just wondering…. Jaune, are we friends?" She said certainly as Jaune looked at her, his blue eyes open and intently gazing upon her.

"Friends?" Seeing the thoughtful frown on Jaune's face, Blake spoke.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to be." She said, ignoring the faint feeling of disappointment she felt.

"It's not that," Jaune spoke, gaining Blake's undivided attention. "I've never really had a friend. The closest I can think of is Tukson, but we have more of a business relationship seeing as I'm his customer." He admitted.

"I see," Blake murmured, and she could actually see why he didn't have any friends. What with the way his mother so easily terrified her, Blake could only imagine how difficult it would be to make friends.

"So, are we?"

"I don't any problems with it if you don't." Jaune replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. A small smile came upon Blake's face as she resumed rubbing his back.

"I'd like that," She said.

"Then we're friends, end of story." Jaune said bluntly, and with ease. The blond returned to silence as he kept his discomfort with his motion sickness under control. Strongly resisting the urge to hurl, idly Jaune wondered if his mother knew he had motion sickness and decided to say nothing to him as a small prank. He cast the thought away there was no way she could have known seeing as the two never traveled in any type of vehicle. There was no way she could have known.

 _"Docking procedures commencing, all passengers please prepare to disembark."_

"Looks like your motion sickness won't be a problem much longer." Blake remarked, though she did not stop rubbing his back.

"Thank goodness." Jaune murmured a hint of annoyance as he stood straight. Blake ceased rubbing his back, holding her book open in front of her as Jaune turned to her. "Thanks Blake." The black haired girl nodded at her friend.

"Anytime," She easily replied. She quietly read a few sentences in her book before putting it away as she heard the airship begin docking. Jaune heard the same, as evident as he sighed in slight relief.

"So you plan on heading directly towards the school auditorium? Or are you planning on wondering around a bit?" Jaune asked as the entrance opened, students disembarking as the doors opened. His blue eyes instantly caught sight of two particular students, two that caught his attention for two different reasons.

 _She looks like Aunty Summer… And the blond one she looks just like mom only with blond hair and lilac eyes…_ Jaune remembered a few conversations he had with his mother, when she would make a comment in passing about her daughter. Thus, Jaune could only think of one thing as he caught sight of them, more specifically Yang.

 _My sister_ Jaune blinked before he turned his attention to Blake as he heard her begin to speak.

"I'm planning on heading directly to the auditorium, hopefully read a paragraph or two before the Headmaster's speech." Blake answered, turning her yellow eyes towards the blond. "What do you plan on doing?" Jaune shrugged slightly.

"I was planning on scoping out the school a bit before heading to the auditorium." He answered plainly. Blake nodded, narrowing her eyes slightly as she caught sight of a white haired girl.

"We can meet up later if you'd like. That way I can read a few pages in my book and you can wonder around freely a bit."

"Sounds agreeable," Jaune replied, idly adjusting his weapon slightly. Blake nodded and Jaune watched as she walked forward, her head buried in her book as she moved towards the auditorium. He observed silently as Blake stopped, picking up a vial of Dust before approaching two arguing girls. He watched as Blake exchanged words with them and he smiled in amusement as the white clad girl stomped off in a huff. The mini Summer turned to Blake, but the black haired girl had already began walking away.

Thus Jaune watched as the now distressed girl simply fell back first to the ground. Taking a bit of pity, Jaune approached.

"Welcome to Beacon…" He heard her murmur to herself. The blond smiled in amusement as he stopped in front of her.

"Well, it seems Beacon has quite the way of welcoming newbie's hmm?" He spoke, the girl's silver eyes opening in an instant as she regarded him hopefully. "So are you going to get up, or is the ground that comfortable?" He asked with a smirk.

Ruby sprang to her feet, silver eyes blinking up at the blond owlishly. "No, the ground isn't comfortable. It's hard and rough and I don't like it!" She whined slightly. The black, red tinted, haired girl beamed as her possible new friend snorted in amusement. "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." She said, looking at him expectantly.

"Jaune," The blond replied easily. "Nice to meet you Ruby," he finished.

Moments later, the silver eyed girl and the blond haired boy walked side by side. Ruby speaking to the blond about how her sister abandoned her.

"And then she just ditches me! What type of sister does that!?"

"Evidently, one who seems to be trying to hard in forcing you to socialize, although, if you ask me socializing is a bit overrated." Jaune remarked casually. Ruby nodded in agreement, silver eyes beaming.

"Exactly! I mean, I don't need to socialize! Not when I have my baby to talk for me!" She exclaimed, pulling out her weapon. She pushed a button, and it shifted until finally it became a large scythe. Jaune blinked.

"Well than, aren't you the little Reaper?" The blond said a small amused smile on his lips. "That is quite the scythe Ruby." Ruby beamed.

"Thanks, it also a customizable high velocity impact sniper rifle," She said, cocking it back. Jaune whistled.

"Impressive," He remarked.

"Thanks!" Ruby said again, beaming brightly at the blond. "Soooo can you show me yours?" Jaune smirked slightly.

"Sure why not?" With that said, the blond unstrapped his sheath, holding it by its grip as he unsheathed Crocea Mors. "This is my weapon, Crocea Mors." Ruby eyed it curiously.

"Is it just a sword?" She asked. Jaune's smirk grew.

"It's more than just a sword, not only is it near indestructible, it's also a High Frequency Blade." Within an instant, Ruby was eyeing the sword like a holy grail, her silver eyes sparkling with awe and excitement as a squeal escaped her lips.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! A High Frequency Blade!" She squealed, "They are extremely rare! Classified as one of the most powerful and dangerous weapons in the world! I never thought I would ever see one!" The silver eyed girl was practically vibrating in excitement, eyeing the blade hungrily. She looked at Jaune pleadingly, "C-Can I pleeeease hold it? I promise I'll be _extra_ careful with it!" In response, Jaune only chuckled lightly before silently holding it out to her, hilt first.

Gently, as if receiving a gift from the Gods, Ruby placed Crescent Rose away, taking Crocea Mors in her hands as she eyed with awe. She breathed in and out in excitement as she gave an experimental swing. Unable to contain herself, she swung at the ground below, and she squealed in excitement as the blade cut through like butter.

"Oh my gosh! It cut through the ground like butter! Everything I've heard about a High Frequency Blade is true!" She looked at Jaune pleadingly, "You have to tell me how you did this! I want to do the same for Crescent Rose!"

A hint of bemusement entered Jaune's eyes as Ruby handed him back his blade. "You'd have to ask my Mother about that. Before she modified it, Crocea Mors was just a regular sword. Of course, even before she modified it, it still had its indestructibility." He answered. Ruby deflated before brightening up.

"You have to introduce me to your Mom!"

"My Mom is not the most social person." Jaune replied, making Ruby deflate once again.

"Ah man!" Ruby pouted, grumbling to herself for a moment before looking at him curiously. "I do have a question though."

"Shoot."

"Is there a way to shut it off?" She asked, seeing Jaune raise an eyebrow, she explained. "Well, I imagine having a sword that can cut through anything is a bit too dangerous when training or sparing. The blade is reinforced through a powerful alternating current after all. That's why I asked if there's a way to shut that off."

"Glad you pointed that out." Jaune said, "Yes there is actually a way like that. See that there?" Jaune asked, gesturing to the blade's guard. Ruby eyed the silver guard closely, and it was then that she noticed the small button placed close to the hilt. "That button allows me to turn on and off the alternating current if I please." Jaune explained.

"Neat!" Ruby chirped, grinning as she pulled back. She eyed his sheath, and her lips opened. "And what about the sheath, does it do anything?"

"My sheath can turn into a shield," Jaune explained, demonstrating. Seeing Ruby's intrigued look, Jaune continued. "Also, see those circles on the top and bottom?" Ruby looked closely, and she did in fact notice the two circles on the sheath. One circle was placed directly next to where the blade would be sheathed, while the other circle was placed directly at the bottom near the point.

"What do they do?" Jaune smirked, before sheathing Crocea Mors. Ruby blinked owlishly as the circles glowed red, and Jaune withdrew his blade from its sheath. Ruby gaped in awe and she squealed as the blade was now encased in flames.

"Depending on what type of Dust I use," Jaune began. "It will have different effects on Crocea Mors." He finished. Deciding that showing off time was over, Jaune sheathed his blade, Ruby whining slightly as he strapped it back to his waist.

"Jaune," She began, silver eyes narrowed in determination.

"Yes?"

"You are now my BBFF." She said seriously. Jaune blinked.

"BBF?" He asked in confusion.

"Best Boy Friend Forever." A deadpanned look came into Jaune's eyes as he eyed her flatly.

"You do realize what you just said right?" It was dead silent for a moment as what Ruby said processed into her mind. Slowly, a bright red flush came onto her face as she looked to the ground. Raising her hood to cover her face, the silver eyed girl whimpering in embarrassment.

"I-I-I… Uh!" Taking pity, Jaune patted her on the head. Ruby looked up, and the amused smile on his faces only served to further embarrass her.

"Come on Ruby," Jaune began, gently pushing her forward. "We should get to the auditorium. I imagine the Headmaster's speech will begin soon enough." Ruby allowed herself to be guided, attempting to decrease her embarrassment.

* * *

"Whoa," Ruby quietly murmured as she and Jaune entered the auditorium. "This is a really big crowd." She finished, looking at the large amount of students in surprise.

"Agree," Jaune uttered a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"You alright Jaune?" Ruby asked in concern.

"Fine, I just don't like crowds." He grumbled slightly. Traveling around with his mother as often as they did, Jaune had grown an intense dislike for crowds much like his mother.

"Hey sis, I saved a spot for ya!" Yang, from within the crowd shouted. A smile came upon Ruby's face as she was wanted to head over to her sister. Though, she turned her hesitant eyes over to Jaune. Seeing her hesitance, Jaune simply raised an eyebrow.

"You can go on if you want." Ruby smiled at Jaune before turning to her sister before she remembered that Jaune disliked crowds. Frowning slightly, Ruby turned to Jaune, grabbed by the hand and began dragging him along.

"What're you doing?" Jaune asked, though he did not stop Ruby from pulling him along.

"You said you didn't like crowd's right?" At Jaune's nod she continued. "Then you can stand by my sis and me so you can be a bit more comfortable!" She said with a beaming smile. Off to the side, a girl with brightly color red hair watched them curiously.

"Hey little sis!" Yang greeted, "and who is this?" She purred, eyeing Jaune up and down. Jaune looked at Yang with a blank look. The girl was practically his sister and a single thought went through his mind.

 _She's Mom's blood related daughter and I'm Mom's adopted son…. Does her flirting with me count as incest?_ Jaune blinked, he would have to ask his mother about that next time he saw her.

"I'm Yang Lady Killer." Yang greeted, smirking suggestively. "Yang Xiao Long, it's a pleasure." She continued to purr.

"Yaaaang! Knock it off!" Ruby whined.

"Oh come on Sis, I'm just trying to have a little fun."

"You don't deserve to have fun after ditching me!" Ruby accused. "Besides, Jaune's my friend. It's gross seeing you flirt with him!" Yang grew a bit sheepish.

"Alright, alright jeez Sis, lay off a bit." The blond haired girl said. "Sooo how were you after we separated?"

"You ditched me," Ruby deadpanned. "And besides meeting Jaune I exploded."

"Wow meltdown already huh?" Yang remarked.

"No I mean I literally exploded! First there was this crabby girl and she kept yelling at me!" Jaune was amused as Ruby was speaking, mostly due to the fact that the same girl was behind the little Reaper.

"You!"

"Oh God it's happening again!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping into Yang's arms

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of a cliff!" Weiss shouted, glaring at the girl with icy blue eyes. Yang's eyes widened.

"Oh my god you really exploded." She remarked, letting her sister down.

"That is quite the understatement." Jaune said in amusement. Weiss turned her attention to Jaune, glaring at the blond with icy blue eyes.

"And who are you?" She sneered. Instantly, Jaune glared at the white haired girl, blue eyes turning cold as he gave her a chilling glare.

"I suggest you watch your tone girl." Jaune spoke, voice harsh. "I don't care for your attitude. Also do mind your manners, its common courtesy to introduce yourself first before asking for someone's name."

The glare on Jaune's face combined with his harsh tone made Weiss flinch in slight fear as Yang looked at him in surprise. Ruby only looked at Jaune, stunned.

"W-Weiss Schnee," Weiss said, introducing herself with a slight bow as she shivered only slightly. That glare on his face along with his tone, it was just as fearsome as her older sister….

"There, was that so hard?" Jaune asked, there was a slight mocking in his tone, but otherwise he was polite. "I'm Jaune," He said.

"Not gonna tell us your last name Lady Killer?" Yang said joking, successfully breaking the tension.

"No, I'm not." Jaune said with a knowing smirk.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"It's more fun keeping you all guessing." Was Jaune's reply, a secretive grin coming to his face.

Weiss huffed slightly, "And not giving up your last name is not considered rude?" She muttered under her breath.

Everyone's attention was taken to the stage as Glynda Goodwitch tapped on the microphone on stage.

"Now then children, before I begin, Headmaster Ozpin has a speech prepare for all of you."

It was silent as Ozpin came on stage, a calm look plastered on his face as he stepped up to the microphone. The Headmaster of Beacon stared at the students, making eye contact with every single one of them. His eyes lingered on Ruby's for a moment, before they lingered on Jaune's for a moment as well before moving on. Finally, his lips parted.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With his speech said, Ozpin turned and walked off stage, leaving behind confused, shocked, and angry students.

Glynda approached the microphone a moment later. "Now then children, tonight you all shall be sleeping here in the auditorium. Have your sleeping bags prepared, you may used to restrooms to freshen up and prepare for you night. Breakfast shall be prepared for the following morning, and shortly after, you shall proceed to the cliffs where initiation shall commence. That will be all." With that said, the female Professor stepped off stage.

"Well, that was fun." Yang spoke, Jaune carrying a small frown on his lips. The blond haired boy agreed with Ozpin's words. As he looked at all the students gathered, Ozpin was right in saying that there was only wasted energy.

"He seemed distracted by something." Ruby chimed in. Weiss remained silent, looking at Jaune in hesitance and slight caution before straightening herself. She huffed, and promptly walked away, intent on getting away from the three.

* * *

Blake quietly read her book, golden eyes reading the sentences and words intently. Her ears twitched slightly as she heard someone approaching.

"Good book?" She heard. Raising her head, she gave a small smile at the sight of her friend. Jaune was dressed simple black shorts and he wore a black tank top.

"It's a good book for sure." She replied, golden orbs returning to her piece of literature. Jaune only smiled, settling himself a next to her as he pulled out his own book. The two contently read their books before they were interrupted.

"Hello, I believe you two know each other!" Yang said, grinning as she pushed her sister forward.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby greeted, at Jaune's slight nod, Ruby turned her attention to Blake. "Hi there… Uh."

"Blake," The black haired girl supplied, blandly looking at the two siblings.

"Right, Blake, I'm Ruby."

"Right," Blake responded blandly with a blink.

"So, uh…."

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered in Ruby's ear.

"I don't know help me!" Ruby responded in desperation. It was in that moment Jaune decided to step in.

"Perhaps we should all introduce ourselves properly." He spoke, gaining their attention. "Blake, these two are Ruby Rose and her older sister Yang Xiao Long. Ruby, Yang this is Blake Belladonna, a friend of mine." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Ruby chirped happily.

"Sup?" Yang said with a carefree grin.

"A pleasure," Blake responded. It was silent between the three of them again, and Jaune felt a bit amused.

"You know, attempts at conversation are far easier when you attempt to make conversation." He said.

"What would we talk about exactly?" Blake asked, raising a brow.

"Oh I don't know. Perhaps we can talk about Philosophy. Maybe about the weather, or perhaps we can talk about the book in your hands? Just some examples," Jaune shrugged.

"Good idea!" Ruby chirped she turned to Blake. "What's your book about?" Blake blinked.

"It's about a man with two souls, both fighting for control over his body." She answered.

"I like books, as a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books, someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby said. Blake and Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"Hoping for a happy ending?" Blake asked.

"I'm hoping we all will. After all, we all have to help each other right?" Ruby asked smiling. Blake smiled slightly.

"That's pretty ambitious for a child… Unfortunately, the world isn't so kind." Blake said, her smile changing into a frown.

"That's why we're here aren't we?" Ruby asked, her smile not changing. "To make it better," Blake eyed Ruby for a moment, the four being engulfed in silence. Yang was about to hug her sister and break the silence, however Jaune interrupted.

"Unfortunately, your words are just that…. Words," The blond haired boy said apathetically. Ruby and the other two stared at Jaune, blinking their eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, frowning.

"The world is a cruel place Ruby." Jaune began, looking at her with darkened blue eyes. "There's no doubt in my mind that there have been others who thought as you did Ruby… But what did they accomplish? Absolutely nothing, because the fact of the matter is, the world doesn't care about how much you may want to change things. It doesn't care how you feel, nor does it care how much you struggle. The only thing that world cares about, is how much we all suffer before we eventually die." As he spoke, he stared all three of them in eyes.

"Perhaps we shouldn't be trying to change the world, after all, the hardest thing to do in our lives is leaving the world the way it is… The world doesn't need changing, what needs changing is the mindset of people inhabiting this cruel world."

As he spoke, Ruby wore a heavily disapproving frown, silver eyes rebellious, and determined. Yang wore a frown as well, and Jaune could tell in her eyes that she both disagreed and agreed. Blake held a neutral look, but Jaune could see the agreement in her eyes.

"Jeez," Yang murmured, "Who gave you such a depressing outlook on life?" Jaune smirked.

"My mother raised me. So, you could say everything that I am, I owe to her." He replied.

"You're Mother sounds broody." Yang remarked. Jaune frowned half-heartedly at her.

"My Mom is amazing."He shot back, "Besides, "He began, a mysterious smirk coming across his lips."If you and my Mother ever met, I'm sure the two of you would have quite a bit to talk about." The mysterious smile did not fade from Jaune's lips. Blake eyed Jaune for a moment before glancing at Yang. She repeated this action a few times before her yellow eyes widened in realization before regaining her neutral look, opting to keeping silent.

"Okay?" Yang murmured in confusion, lilac eyes blinking.

"I don't agree with what your mom taught you." Ruby stated, frowning. Jaune shrugged.

"Many people don't agree with my mother's view of the world, but everything my Mom has taught me has never served to prove her wrong." He replied. Ruby's frown turned into a determined smile.

"Then I guess I'll just have to prove you and your Mom wrong!" She exclaimed determinedly. Jaune eyed Ruby for a moment.

"That's not going to happen." He murmured beneath his breath, Blake being the only one who heard him.

"What's going on here, can't you see people are trying to sleep!?" They all turned to see Weiss approaching, and Ruby locked eyes with the white haired girl.

"Oh not you again!" The two exclaimed together.

"I should have known it'd be you!" Weiss said through gritted teeth, blue eyes flaring.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby squeaked.

"Hey! What's your problem with my sister!?" Yang asked.

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Both Jaune and Blake eyed the arguing before Jaune turned to the black haired girl.

"We may as well turn in for the night, something tells me that as long as that candle remains on, they'll keep arguing." The blond spoke. Blake nodded in agreement, reluctantly closing her book before putting it away.

"Want to do the honor?" She asked, gesturing to the candle.

"Why not?"Jaune replied before blowing out the candle. Engulfing the room in darkness.

* * *

 **Omake:** Overprotective Mother

Raven wore a pleased smile on her lips as she walked down the Vale Park. Her son was progressing nicely in his studies, and Raven thought he deserved a nice little treat. Thus, she left him along in the park for a bit, making sure to let him know to keep with his studies. As he obeyed her, Raven wasted no time in heading to a nearby bookstore and procuring some other books. Not related to his studies of course, no these books were more geared towards adventure, si-fi, drama , etc.

On her way back, she stopped at a small store call 'A Simple Work' to buy some sweets. Despite being so old, the man running the store was quite efficient in his job. As she approached the area where she left her son, a frown instantly came upon her face as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Beneath a tree where her twelve year old son sat, was a girl relatively the same age sitting next to him. The girl was no doubt attempting to gain his attention, evident as she kept talking. Raven could tell he only paying half attention as he gave automatic yes and no answers when needed. What made Raven annoyed was the faint blush she could see on the girl's cheeks.

Approaching, Raven scowled heavily, her crimson orbs glaring coldly at the girl. Almost instantly the effects were clear as the girl stiffened, an expression of fear, confusion and horror coming into her eyes as she looked in Raven's direction.

"Son," Raven spoke instantly gaining her son's attention.

"Mom!" He greeted with a beaming smile. Raven returned the smile before turning to the petrified girl. Wordlessly, Raven held out her hand where she held the bag where the items she purchased were in.

"Its time to go Son, take this bag and meet me at the park entrance. I have something to take care of..." She said. Jaune obeyed, taking the bag from her hands and leaving Raven alone with the girl. As if remembering she could move, the girl stood and attempted to run. Raven was at her side in an instant, pinning the girl to the tree as she glared coldly into her petrified eyes.

"Listen well Harlot," Raven lowly murmured, her voice carrying a dangerous edge. "I will spare your miserable fragile life, but I ever see you near my Son again. If you I ever see look at his direction, if I even suspect that you are thinking of him... I will find again, and your suffering will be so legendary, that even the creature of Grimm would whimper in pity for you... Am I understood?" Raven asked softly, her glare standing strong. The petrified girl nodded frantically, a whimper escaping her lips as her eyes remained wide in unadulterated terror. "Good," Raven uttered. A predatory smirk came upon her face as she backed away.

"Now, I suggest you go home and change into different undergarments." With that said, Raven turned and left the terrified girl alone.

"So what did you have to take care of Mom?" Jaune asked innocently as she approached, taking step beside as they walked. Raven gave a pleased smirk.

"Don't fret over it too much Son." She replied, "Just making sure a certain little Harlot knew her place." Her smirk grew wider as she said this. Jaune blinked in confusion, but did not inquire any further.

Meanwhile, the incident showed Raven that now was around the time her little Blackbird would start to be noticed by the opposite sex. That day, Raven vowed to make sure that any girl that showed any interest in her son would have a nice 'pleasant' chat with her... To bad the little chats would always end with them being petrified.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** She was cold, and she was also feared by many, even her own brother feared her. She had long ago accepted that she was dangerous. She was fine with being alone, she was a loner anyway. She was sure that even her own blood would fear her to. Yet she didn't think she could ever bear her son fearing her, even if they're not related by blood.

 **Author's Note:** One of the longest chapters I have written for this story. I have quite a bit written on here. You all may hate me at the end of this chapter though…

* * *

Blue eyes opened, a yawn escaping from Jaune's lips as he stretched, his joints cracking. The blond sat up, rolling his head until a satisfying crack sounded off. He glanced around, noticing how all of the other students were still asleep. He checked his watch.

"Four in the morning," He murmured to himself. It was the time he always woke up at, it was habit that he developed. It was a habit that Raven approved off seeing as she woke up usually an hour earlier than him.

"Good morning Jaune," Another voice beside him murmured. Jaune turned his head and he could barely make out Blake's form in the dark. However, he could see Blake's yellow eyes as she intently gazed upon him.

"I didn't think anyone besides me would be awake." Jaune said, blue eyes blinking.

"This is the usual time I wake up at." Blake replied, yellow orbs blinking. "My training had all but ingrained waking up early to me."

"Well, glad to see I'm not the only one who wakes up so early." Jaune spoke, a faint smile coming upon his lips. The blond sat up, straightening as his back crack slightly. "Well, I suppose it would be right to freshen up." He murmured.

"I'll join you," Blake replied softly. Jaune blinked.

"I'm fairly sure that a boy and girl are not allowed to be in the showers together." Jaune could feel Blake blush as her yellow eyes glared at him half heartedly.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it." She murmured under her breath. Jaune snorted, an amused smile coming across his lips.

"I know, just messing with you." He replied. The blond stood, stretching his legs as he did so. He looked around, and he could barely see anyone's sleeping forms as they slept. He quickly grasped onto his clothes, and frowned as he looked around. "Getting to the showers without stepping on anyone is going to be annoyingly difficult." He murmured, Blake hearing him as she eyed him uncertainly for a moment as she debated on her options.

She wanted to keep her secret she didn't think she was ready to reveal what she was yet. Her logical side did not want to take the risk, the fear of her friend scorning her for what she was holding her back. However, another part of her, a hopeful side wanted to trust her friend with this secret of hers. She wanted to help her friend with the problem he was having.

Coming to a decision, Blake gathered her own belongings before hesitantly approaching a thoughtfully frowning Jaune. Reluctantly, she grasped Jaune's hand and pulled him forward slightly. _If I want to make strides in lessening the divide between Humans and Faunus then I have to start somewhere.…_ She thought to herself.

"I can guide you through." She murmured, a sense of fear welling up inside her as she waited for Jaune's eventual question.

"How could you lead me through this crowd in the dark….?" Jaune asked. His blue eyes narrowed slightly as he could barely make out the form of Blake turning away, her golden eyes looking down on the floor. Jaune connected the dots, and his blue eyes widened slightly in realization. "Oh I see," He murmured slightly. He saw and felt Blake flinch slightly, and a small smile came upon his lips.

"Did you think this would change anything between us?" He spoke, gaining her attention as her yellow orbs turned to him in surprise. "Do you really think so little of me Blake?" Jaune asked quietly, "Does you being what you are make you any less of a person then I am?" With her night vision, Blake stared into Jaune's eyes, searching for any sign of deceit.

His smile was sincere, and his eyes bore no lies. Blake felt a smile crawl onto her lips as she gazed upon her friend. Tugging Jaune along, Blake was happy that she was right to trust her friend, the fear she felt earlier now replaced with a warming feeling.

Stopping as she reached the doors to the auditorium, she let go of Jaune's hand and pushed it open. The light of the hallways entered the auditorium, and Blake frowned a she made sure the lighting would hit a sleeping student in the face.

"Meet up after we finished showering?" Blake asked after they stepped into the hallway, closing the door to the auditorium behind them. Jaune nodded.

"Sure, where do you want to meet up at?" He asked.

"Cafeteria," Blake answered immediately, "We can meet up in the cafeteria. Hopefully a member of the staff will already be there." Jaune nodded in agreement and the two went their separate ways.

As Jaune walked down the hall in search of the showers, he glanced around, intently gazing out the windows as he passed them, his blue eyes taking in the sights. Shifting his grip on his belongings, he took on a slightly faster pace. He turned a corner, and almost walked head first into Glynda Goodwitch.

The two blonds stopped just in time to avoid collision, and the blond haired female Professor blinked as she gazed upon Jaune. Green eyes intently gazed upon him as Jaune's blue eyes met with her.

"Awake so early Mr. Branwen?" It was so strange, Glynda decided. She was so used to simply referring to Qrow as simply Qrow. As a matter of fact, she honestly didn't think she would ever put the words mister and Branwen together.

"This is the usual time I wake up Professor Goodwitch." Jaune replied, "I was on my way to the showers to prepare for the day ahead."

"Taking the initiative before your fellow Hunters-in-training I see." Glynda began, nodding approvingly. "Breakfast is supposed to be served at seven but seeing as your awake I'm sure I can convince the cook to prepare some for you. Are there any other students who are awake as well?" Jaune nodded.

"Blake Belladonna is awake as well we are meeting up in the cafeteria after showering. Everyone else however, they are still sleeping."

"I see," Glynda murmured, her green orbs blinking. "Well than Mr. Branwen, you may continue on, I will let the cook know to prepare some breakfast for you and Miss Belladonna." Jaune nodded, and bidding the female Professor as farewell, he proceed to walk down the hallway once more. Glynda watched him go, a neutral gaze in eye green eyes as he left.

 _So that was the child of Raven Branwen…. He certainly seems to be much more tame and manageable than that woman_ The blond haired Professor remained in her thoughts for but a few moments more before walking down the hall opposite of Jaune's direction. Heading towards the cafeteria to inform the cook of the two students, afterwards she would return to what she was doing.

 _The launchers won't set themselves up after all_

* * *

Jaune entered the cafeteria, his blue eyes looking around as he caught sight of all the empty seats. He stopped as he caught sight of Blake already sitting on one of the tables, a book held in her hands as two plates of breakfast were placed in front of her. Approaching, Jaune smirked.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked an eyebrow lifted as he gestured to the seat opposite of hers. Blake looked up, yellow eyes peering over her book.

"No, not really," Blake answered, an amused smile spreading across her face. Jaune chuckled slightly before sitting down eyeing the plates on the table his own plate had a fair stack of pancakes with eggs and bacon off to the side. Glancing at Blake's plate, he noted that it was the same with the exception of bacon however, she had fish sticks. Next to their respective plates were tall glasses of orange juice.

"I'm surprised you didn't eat already," Jaune remarked, Blake set her book down, taking her fork and knife as Jaune did the same.

"I was actually waiting for you to get here." Blake admitted, "I didn't really want to eat alone, so I figured I'd eat with you."

"I appreciate it," Jaune said. Blake only offered a small smile before the two began eating their breakfast. As they ate, Blake spoke.

"I already have a strong suspicion, but I want to confirm it Jaune." At Jaune's nod, Blake continued. "About Yang…. Is she really your sister?"

"Yes," Jaune replied, a smirk coming across his face. "As to why we have different last names, let's just say the family is a little complicated." Blake blinked. She could definitely understand complicated situations.

"So moving onto a completely unrelated matter," Blake began, "It looks like this year's first year students have some interesting characters." She said, her thoughts lingering on the Schnee heiress.

"Interesting characters indeed," Jaune murmured in agreement, his thoughts on his sister and his little cousin. "This year will certainly be very eventful I imagine." Blake smiled.

"Let's just hope it's the good kind of eventful, and not the bad kind." She said.

"Either way, something tells me trouble will be brewing anyway." Jaune remarked. Blake deflated slightly.

"I just hope it won't be so bad as to prevent me from reading some good books." She said in response. Jaune made a sound in agreement as he took a bite of his pancakes. The two friends quietly finished their breakfast, and Blake was once again burying her face in her book. Blake glanced at Jaune as the blond haired boy reached into his vest, pulling out his own book as he opened it and read the contents inside.

Blake read the title, and she blinked slightly. "Redemption," She murmured. "I don't think I've heard of that one." Jaune smiled in amusement.

"I'm not surprised it's a relatively new book. It tells the story of a former Outlaw who must hunt down his former gang as the Government holds his family hostage." He surmised, "It's quite the tale, I'm actually almost finished with it."

"Interesting, mind if I borrow it after you're done?" Blake asked.

"Not at all," Jaune replied easily. The two contently sat in silence as they read their respective books. Their peaceful silence would not last however as a few hours later various students began to enter one by one, the silence in the cafeteria gradually being replaced with students chatting loudly.

Both Jaune and Blake stood from their spots, closing their books as identical looks of annoyance could be seen on their faces. The two left the cafeteria, their deep frowns scaring a few students who entered the cafeteria as they walked through the doors.

"That got annoying very quickly," Jaune uttered. Beside him Blake nodded in agreement. The black haired girl checked her scroll.

"Initiation will be beginning very soon I imagine." She murmured, yellow eyes looking at her friend. "Think we can find a quiet spot to read our books in peace before then?" She asked. Jaune hummed.

"Well, I think either the library or roof can suit our purposes well enough. Which one would you like?" Blake thought about it for moment before choosing.

"The library will be best." Jaune nodded.

"Then the library it is."

* * *

"This is going to be sweet!" Yang grinned widely, placing her gauntlets on as she tilted her neck until it gave a satisfying crack. Beside her, Ruby grinned, caressing Crescent Rose.

"Yep! No more of this stupid small talk! Now I can let my baby do the talking for me!" She exclaimed, giggling manically. Yang watched her little sister giggle manically, the black and red wearing girl unaware of just how adorable she looked doing such a thing.

"So what do you plan on doing about teams Sis?" The blond haired girl couldn't help but ask. Ruby eyed her sister in confusion.

"What do you mean? I'll just be on your team." Yang looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I just uh, I think we should be on different teams." Ruby gasped.

"Yang! My dear Sister! Are you actually implying that you don't want to be on a team with me!?" Yang shifted uneasily.

"It's not that Sis, it's just I think being on another team with others will help you grow." Ruby pouted.

"Yang, I don't need to be on another team to grow. I drink milk!"

"Well, it might break you out of your shell."

"What? I don't need to be break out of my shell, that's absolutely-"

"Hey Lady Killer!" Yang interrupted with a cherry wave grinning as Jaune walked past them. Ruby instantly whirled around, conversation with her sister forgotten.

"Hey Jaune!" She chirped. In response to their greetings, Jaune offered a small smile with a short wave before resuming his trek towards his locker. He passed by other students, paying them no mind as he continued with his search. He did raise an eyebrow as he noticed Weiss speaking with a Crimson haired girl. He would have simply ignored it and moved on if his locker hadn't been directly behind Weiss.

With a small sigh, he approached, clearing his throat as he stopped before her. Weiss jumped a bit in surprise, turning and blinking owlishly at him. A small caution and hesitance in her eyes before she politely inclined her head towards him.

"Jaune, hello there," She greeted. "How can I help you?"

"Greetings to you as well Weiss. I just need to get to my locker behind you." He spoke. Weiss blinked before moving aside.

"Sorry about that, I was engrossed in a previous conversation." She said in apology. Jaune waved her off as he opened his locker. Pulling Crocea Mors out and strapping it to his waist. "By the way Jaune," Weiss began earning his attention. "Have you met Pyrrha Nikos?" She gestured to the red haired girl beside her. Pyrrha waved cheerfully.

"Hello!"

The two girls did not expect the blank look on Jaune's face as he looked upon Pyrrha's form. "I do not know who you are, but judging from Weiss's tone, I can correctly assume that you have a reputation?" Weiss and Pyrrha blinked, a bright smile coming onto Pyrrha's face.

"You… Have not heard of Pyrrha Nikos?" Weiss asked in disbelief. "She's the four time regional Champion of Mistral. She graduated top of her class."

"I'm going to assume that those are impressive feats." Jaune remarked, the blank gaze not leaving his eyes.

"She's the mascot for Pumpkin Pete's cereal brand?" Weiss tried, blue eyes widening as Jaune's kept his blank look. During this, the bright smile Pyrrha sported grew wider as Jaune held her undivided attention.

"How?" Weiss began, "How do you not know any of this?"

"My Mother prioritized my studies and training over trivial things like knowing who's popular in the world." Jaune replied immediately. Both Weiss and Pyrrha blinked, Pyrrha's smile growing more.

"I see," Weiss began. "Well, I can certainly see that prioritizing self improvement would be much more of a benefit than knowing of others popularity." The white haired girl finished.

"Regardless for whatever reason," Pyrrha finally spoke up, her beaming smile not leaving her face as she looked at Jaune. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Like Weiss previously said, I am Pyrrha Nikos, and you are?"

"Jaune," The blond haired boy replied easily. Pyrrha tilted her head slightly, emerald green eyes blinking.

"No last name?" She asked.

"Oh Lady Killer has a last name." Yang chimed in as she and Ruby approached. "He just doesn't want to tell any of us." She said grinning as she slung her arm over Jaune's shoulder.

"Like I said before," Jaune began, a secretive smile coming upon his lips. "It's fun keeping you all guessing."

"Well Lady Killer," Yang began, her grin growing. "Keeping us guessing is sure as heck making me more interested." She purred. A flat look immediately came upon Jaune's face as he stared at his fellow blonde.

"Yaaaang! Don't be gross!" Ruby whined, pouting at her older sister.

"Oh come on Sis, I can't have a bit of fun?" Yang replied, grinning.

Weiss crossed her arms as Pyrrha curiously watched the interaction.

"Judging from Jaune's expression I highly doubt he enjoys your flirting." Weiss murmured. Hearing this, Yang turned to Jaune, a coy smile on her lips.

"What, no way, Lady Killer loves my flirting don't ya?" She slyly said.

"Not really, no." Jaune replied in a flat tone. Instead of being discouraged, Yang's grin grew wider.

"A little shy are we? Don't worry Lady Killer, when we're teammates I'll make sure to really fix that." She said, making everyone blink.

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed with a pout. "What makes you think you and Jaune will be teammates anyway!?" Yang grinned.

"It's really simple little Sis." She began, "Blonds have to stick together."

"I doubt it'll be that simple." Jaune spoke, leaning away from Yang. "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." He replied. Pyrrha's eyes brightened.

"That was your plan as well?" She spoke, gaining Jaune's attention.

"Yes, and while I do have someone specific in mind for a teammate, I am not against working with someone else as well."

Weiss huffed lightly, "Well, I for one already have someone in mind. Isn't that right Pyrrha?" She said, sending a beaming smile towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha however was much too busy staring at Jaune intently, her bright smile still on her face as she non-committedly made a sound of agreement.

 _"Attention all First Year students, please head towards the cliffs overlooking Emerald Forest. Initiation shall be commencing shortly."_

Everyone looked towards each other, and Yang gained a predatory grin. "Looks like it's time to show off what we're made of!" She exclaimed, smashing her first into her palm.

* * *

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Headmaster Ozpin said, holding a cup of coffee in his hands as he looked at the lined up students.

"Your objective is to transverse through forest, find the temple, and obtain an artifact. Through this initiation, do note that the creatures of Grimm will attack you the second they lay eyes upon you. Thus, you have the authorization to kill anything that gets in your way. You will also be graded upon your performance as well." The Headmaster said, stopping to take a sip of coffee.

"Now, the Headmaster and I will address the rumors of teammates that have been going around. Each and every single one of you shall be given teammates… Today."

"What!?" Ruby exclaimed in distress.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. So please, do find someone you can work well with." Ozpin cut in.

Jaune smirked in amusement as he could swear he heard the sound of Ruby's world breaking apart.

"That being said, I hope you all have a landing strategy prepared."

The students had no chance on analyzing the Headmaster's words as one by one they were all launched. Seeing the first student being launched, many others took stances, preparing for their turns. When it came to Yang's turn, the blonde haired girl grinned widely as she placed on black sunglasses before she was launched into the sky.

Ruby cheerfully grinned at Jaune just before she too was launched into the sky above. Jaune himself tense his legs, an excited predatory smirk coming across his features just as he was launched.

Both Ozpin and Glynda wordlessly pulled out their scrolls, the cameras within the forest transmitting a live feed onto their scrolls.

"Come to see initiation with us?" Ozpin sudden spoke, confusing Glynda as she turned to her employer. She tensed as she saw Raven standing beside Ozpin, the masked woman silent as she looked at the forest with her arms crossed. Wordlessly, the black haired woman turned to look at Ozpin and nodded her head slightly.

"Yes, although we both know I am only interested in how one of them performs." The crimson eyed woman replied.

"Not even a little interested in your daughter's performance?" Ozpin asked. As Ozpin expected, Raven did not reply and Glynda felt a bit of annoyance at Raven's silence.

Removing her mask, Raven wordlessly looked at the footage coming from Ozpin's scroll and her crimson orbs narrowed dangerously as a scowl came to her lips as she caught sight of Pyrrha eyeing her son's descending form with a bright grin.

* * *

Pyrrha landed on a tree branch, utilizing the skills she had gathered over her years of training to jump from tree to tree before landing in a crouch on a fairly large oak tree. Its branch was thick, and sturdy enough to support her weight, and Pyrrha wordlessly shifted Milo into a rifle as she placed Akouo on her back.

The red haired girl looked through the iron sights of her weapon as she scanned the area below for any threats. Turning her sights upwards, she searched for any aerial Grimm that may pose a threat to her. Seeing nothing, she eased down Milo before she caught sight of Jaune seemingly gliding through the air. Instantly a bright grin came upon her face as she saw her desired partner glide through the air.

He was falling diver style with the exception that his arms were spread out like an avian creature. As she saw him falling, an idea sprang into her mind as she shifted Milo into a Javelin. She prepped her arm to hurl the weapon, before she paused as she remembered something. She needed a type of insurance.

As she thought of that insurance that will surely ensure she would gain her desired partner, her green eyes brightened before pulling her arm back and she hurled the weapon at Jaune's gliding form.

She watched as her weapon flew closer and closer and a beaming smile came upon her lips as Jaune turned mid-air to catch her weapon. Seeing this, Pyrrha smiled widely before taking a deep breath.

"PLEASE DON'T LET GO OF MILO!" she hollered. With a satisfied smile, Pyrrha jumped down from her perch.

Meanwhile with Jaune, the blond fell through the air, Pyrrha's weapon in hand. With blinking eyes, the blond held onto the weapon with his left hand before drawing Crocea Mors with his right. As he fell, he drew closer and closer to a fairly large tree. With a smirk, the blond stabbed Milo into the tree, abruptly stopping his momentum. Stabbing Crocea Mors into the tree, he pulled Milo out before he landed his weight to pull himself down.

His blade cut through the tree like butter, its High Frequency setting cutting through much like how a boat cuts through water. Once close enough to the ground, he pulled his blade out and he landed in a crouch. The tree behind him fell, split apart vertically. Jaune ignored the thud as he sheathed his blade and looked at Pyrrha's weapon curiously.

He briefully considered the thought of letting the weapon go, but then he remembered the shout he heard from earlier about not letting Milo go. He debated on it for a few more moments before shrugging and tightening his grip on the weapon.

Jaune blinked before eyeing the weapon in curiosity. His eyes widened as he felt the weapon tugging his arm. It took a moment for him to realize that his arm was not being tugged. No, the weapon itself was being tugged, almost as if Milo was trying to fly somewhere but couldn't as it remained in his grip. Jaune furrowed his brow before he pointed the weapon where he felt was the strongest pulling sensation.

With a shrug, the blond went in that direction, disappearing into the forest just as Weiss walked by the clearing, Ruby trailing behind her.

Jaune wasn't sure how long he had been walking on the path Milo was taking him, but he certainly wasn't bored as a few Beowulf's attacked him in hopes of killing him. They were promptly dealt with as he speared them through with Pyrhha's weapon. Milo impaling them like how a bullet penetrating sheet metal, it was not long before he reached a clearing where he was greeted to the sight of Pyrrha Nikos smiling widely as her green eyes honed in on his blue eyes.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha cheerfully greeted, her smile having enough happiness and joy to fuel the sun for a few centuries.

"Pyrrha," Jaune greeted. The tugging he felt on Milo increased by a slight margin, and Jaune blinked before deciding to release his hold on the weapon. Almost instantly, Milo shot out from his hands, flying towards Pyrrha's awaiting grasp. The red haired girl took hold of her weapon, inspecting it for only a moment before shooting Jaune a beaming smile once more.

"It appears we are partners Jaune," She said, feeling very much pleased. Jaune smiled a bit in amusement.

"That we are Pyrrha, that we are. Although, I find it a bit odd that your weapon seemed to be tugging me towards you. I would say that it's sentient, but that's a ludicrous idea. So, can I correctly assume its related to your semblance?"

"Yes," Pyrrha nodded. To Jaune's surprise, he felt Crocea Mors vibrate within his sheath. "My semblance is polarity." She blinked at grin that formed on Jaune's lips.

"Polarity huh, so my guess is you planned for Milo to stick with me regardless of whatever method. With Milo with me you would use your polarity to either lead yourself towards it, or me towards you." Jaune surmised, a sheepish expression coming onto Pyrrha's face. "I didn't think you would manipulate things in your favor partner." The blond teased lightly. Pyrrha blushed, pushing her fingers together.

"Ah, well I uh… I just really wanted you as my partner Jaune." Pyrrha admitted.

"Its fine," Jaune replied shrugging slightly. He did not get the partner he desired, but like he said before, he didn't mind working with someone else. "Let's get moving shall we? We do want to get to the temple right?" Pyrrha bobbed her head in agreement, easily falling in step with her partner as the two began to transverse through the forest.

"So Jaune," Pyrrha began, earning Jaune's attention. "You know my semblance now, would you be willing to tell me yours?" Jaune smiled in response.

"Well, it's only fair that you should know since you told me yours." Jaune replied, Pyrrha's green eyes trained on him as he spoke. "My semblance is…" The blond held out his hand and Pyrrha's green eyes widened in awe.

* * *

Yang grinned, smashing her fist into the face of a Beowulf. Ember Celica shooting shotgun blasts into its face. The blonde haired girl released a whoop of enjoyment as she spun around, her elbow smashing hitting another Beowulf in the torso. Grinning, Yang punched the beast several times, both in the torso and face. She continued pelting the beast with punches, Ember Celica releasing multiple rounds in the beast. Finally, with a groan the Beowulf fell dead.

Hearing another sound, Yang turned to see a few more Beowulfs eyeing her angrily. The blonde grinned widely.

"Hello there boys, have any of you seen a girl wearing a red hood and cape around here, oh and a nice easy on the eyes blond too." She jumped back to avoid a swipe from one of the beasts. She rolled her shoulders. "You boys could have said no." Pulling her fist back, she was prepared to strike at the beast. She stopped however as a black blur sliced through them almost effortlessly.

A moment later, Yang's lilac eyes made contact with the yellow eyes of Blake Belladonna.

"Howdy partner!" Yang greeted, a wide grin set upon her features. Blake blinked, sheathing Gambol Shroud.

"You weren't the blond I was looking for but I guess we're partners now." The black haired girl said, stepping beside her partner. Yang grinned.

"You were looking for Jaune eh?"

"Yes," Blake blandly admitted. "I felt it would be best to become partners with him. Although, I suppose I'm not opposed to working with you."

"Good to know," Yang replied, following Blake as the black haired girl walked past her. "Soooo where we heading?"

"To the temple," Blake answered.

"You know where it's at?" Yang asked.

"Before running into you I scouted ahead a bit. I saw the temple, but I didn't have any interest in obtaining an artifact without a partner."

"Good to know," Yang remarked. There was a short silence between for a moment before Yang spoke. "So are you and Jaune an item?" Blake blinked before giving a flat look towards the blonde.

"No, we're simply friends. Why are you asking?" Yang grinned in response.

"That means he's still on the market~" She sang, a sly grin coming onto her face. A devious smile came upon Blake's face for a moment as she imagined Yang's facial expression when she realized Jaune was her brother. Her expression gained back its neutrality as a small thought went past her mind.

 _I should probably have my scroll on hand in its camera setting when she realizes Jaune's her brother_ With that mental note made, the two partners continued their trek.

* * *

"And now the final pair has been formed with both Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren coming together. Poor boy, I don't think they will get along together."

"That remains to be seen Glynda," Ozpin remarked. Glynda rolled her eyes before turning towards Raven. Instantly the blonde haired woman became guarded and cautious as she stared at the black haired woman. From the moment Pyrrha Nikos became Jaune Branwen's partner, Raven had not stopped glaring at Pyrrha's image within the footage.

She did spare a glance at her daughter being partnered with Blake Belladonna. It was only a small glance that lasted not even a second before she returned to glaring death at Pyrrha's image. The look on Raven's face made Glynda shiver, though the stern Professor did not show it. Glynda honestly wasn't sure how Ozpin could pay Raven no mind.

The black haired woman was glaring enough death into Pyrrha's image that Glynda honestly would not be surprised if the Grimm turned and ran with their tails in between her legs.

"I'm sure that if you glare any harder Miss Nikos will feel your desire to maim her." Ozpin remarked, taking a sip of his coffee. Raven shifted her glare on Ozpin, the black haired woman staring down the Headmaster of Beacon with her crimson colored orbs. In response to her glare, Ozpin only sipped his coffee, his expression being that of someone enjoying a calm summer's day.

Raven kept her glare trained on Ozpin for a moment before shifting it back to Pyrrha's image. Her scowl growing deeper as she witnessed Pyrrha happily keep stride with her son.

 _Pyrrha Nikos… You and I shall be having a pleasant little 'chat' soon enough_

* * *

"Do you think the artifact is within this cave?" Pyrrha asked, eyeing the darkness within the cave intently. Beside her, Jaune joined in her gaze, blue eyes narrowed as his gaze slowly moved to the ground.

Pyrrha curiously watched as Jaune knelt, his hand briefly touching the ground before raising his hand and rubbing his index and middle fingers and thumb together.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked questionably.

"Something big went through here," The blond began, turning to the cave entrance. He stood before stepping over to the rock formation surrounding the cave before rubbing his hand along it. "Whatever ever it was, it was large, much larger than an Ursa."

"You can tell all this from such a short observation?"

"It is a skill that I've picked up over the course of my life. My Mother raised me outside the Kingdoms and away from every other settlement. Learning how to hunt and track was pretty much a requirement. After all, how were we supposed to feed ourselves if we couldn't track or hunt our food." Jaune easily replied.

"Oh I see, that makes a lot of sense." Pyrhha said in response. "So what type of beast do you think we'll possibly face?"

"Hmm, I cannot say for certain, but I can say for certain that it is a large creature."

"Do you think we should leave it?"

"My Mother has always taught me that even if it's threat level is only one percent, all threats have to be eliminated. Whatever resides within this cave will be destroyed, whether it be today, tomorrow or years from now." Jaune said in response, a smirk coming onto his face as grasped the handle of Crocea Mors. "Are you up to the challenge Pyrrha?" In response, Pyrrha drew Milo, Akouo sliding onto her arm as she took a stance.

"Born ready," She remarked, a grin on her features. Jaune nodded.

"Very well then," Jaune began. "Wait here, I'm going to head inside and lure whatever is in there out. When that happens, be prepared to face whatever creature emerges. Ready?" Wordlessly, Pyrrha nodded, her grip on her weapon tightening.

Pyrrha watched as Jaune unstrapped his sheath, two circles glowing crimson as he drew Crocea Mors, the High Frequency Blade alit with flames. Jaune walked into the cave, the flames attached to his weapon providing illumination. Pyrrha watched as he went deeper into the cave only she could barely make out his form. He turned a corner, and Pyrrha lost sight of him completely as darkness reigned.

Pyrrha pursed her lips, shifting her feet as she waited. The crimson haired girl did not wait long as a roar sounded off from within the cave, the ground beneath her vibrating slightly due to the force. Her emerald green eyes narrowed as Jaune came into her view again, his flaming weapon acting as a Beacon. Behind the running teen, multiple sets of crimson eyes chased after him, a glowing gold object attempting to strike at him.

"Now Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted as he passed her. Pyrrha reacted instantly, swinging her weapon as her target, a Deathstalker, shot out from its cave. The beast gave a brief shriek of pain as Pyrrha's weapon struck one of its eyes. Pyrrha leapt back to gain some distance, and as she did so she noticed the large gash that was set upon the top of Deathstalker's head.

She landed beside Jaune, her shield held in front of her as she and Jaune glared at the thrashing multi legged beast.

"What's the plan Jaune?"

"That thing has some very tough armor. Not even Crocea Mors could completely cut through it." Jaune began, keeping his eyes on the beast. "Between the two of us, there is no doubt in my mind that we can take it down, but not without sustaining heavy injuries." By this time, the Deathstalker stopped thrashing and was now glaring death at the two.

"So what's the plan?"

"Retreat and see if we can rendezvous with anyone else who can help us take this thing down." The Deathstalker stepped forward and both Jaune and Pyrrha took a step back. "We run on my go," Jaune uttered. "Ready Pyrrha?" Wordlessly, Pyrrha nodded.

The Deathstalker inched forward, and Jaune narrowed his eyes. "Not yet….. Not yet…." He uttered as they both inched back. The Deathstalker's tail struck forward, and both Pyrrha and Jaune rolled out of the way. Before the tail could retract, Jaune sprung forward, Crocea Mors raised high as the blade remained ignited with flames. The blade struck the Deathstalker's tail, cutting through a bit of armor before ultimately stopping. Jaune grinded his blade free, causing as much pain as he could to the Deathstalker, the High Frequency Blade cutting through more armor before finally cutting a bit of flesh before coming free.

The Dealthstalker roared in pain, thrashing around slightly.

"Now Pyrrha! Go! Go!" Jaune shouted. The two partners ran, leaving the shrieking Grimm behind as it roared in pain. They did not get to run much longer as the Dealtstalker, noticing their escape, angrily chased after them, shrieking in rage.

Looking behind him, Jaune grit his teeth, a flash a anger and annoyance entering his eyes as the beast chased after them. With how many legs that thing had, Jaune knew that it would catch up to them and fast.

"Pyrrha, that thing is going to catch up to us and fast. By the time we manage to find any one, that thing will be in a position to hit us as many times as it wants while we run."

"So what's the plan?" The red haired girl asked.

"My original plan was to slice some trees down, but that won't help at all considering that thing can just tank through them. No, one of us will have to be a distraction while the other goes to meet up with the others." Pyrrha didn't even hesitate.

"I'll stay."

"No you won't," Jaune replied immediately. Seeing the argument on Pyrrha's mouth, Jaune continued. "Out of the two of us, you can find the others the fastest. True I can track them, but it'd take too long. However, with your polarity, the others are practically a beacon for you, or more specifically, their weapons. You can definitely find the others faster than I can. So go, while I remain." The conflict in Pyrrha's eyes was evident.

"I refuse to leave you Jaune!"

"I'll be fine."

"No, there has to be another way!"

Hearing the Deathstalker roar behind them, the two of them glanced back to the beast steadily getting closer. Trees being felled as the massive creature chased after them with a murderous purpose.

"We don't have time for this Pyrrha, that thing will reach us soon."

"I refuse to leave you, we're partners. If we are getting to the others it'll be together, not divided."

"You are making a very foolish choice, you are aware of that right?" Pyrrha only smiled in response.

"It is a foolish choice that I know I will never regret Jaune." She said, smiling warmly as both she and Jaune ran past a few trees. Jaune sighed, blue eyes slightly annoyed but containing no malice. He looked around in search of another option.

"There, up ahead." He pointed out. Pyrrha looked at what he was pointing at, and her eyes brightened as she saw a large foliage of trees up ahead, roots protruding from the ground, branches with thorns that could block the path of any large vehicle or Grimm.

"We can use that foliage up ahead to slow the Deathstalker down for at least a little bit." Jaune began, "It'll also give us valuable time to locate the others as well."

"Then let's put that foliage to good use." Pyrrha remarked. The two partners ran through the foliage, avoiding the think roots and branches. A large amount of vines almost succeeding in trapping before the two finally made it through. The two stopped, and they watched as the Deathstalker attempted to run through only to be trapped as the vines tangled around it, the roots and branches serving to keep it in place.

The Deathstalker shrieked in rage, frantically thrashing around as it attempted to gain freedom, Its pinchers and tail cutting through its binds as it slowly but surely regained its freedom. Jaune turned to his partner.

"Pyrrha, the others, find them." Wordlessly, Pyrrha shut her eyes, sending out a magnetic pulse with her semblance. Her green eyes snapped back open a moment later and she pointed at a seemingly random direction.

"Over there, the others all seem to be slowly converging on one location. Some faster than others, also they're very far from here." Jaune nodded, a smirk coming onto his face.

"Then let's go, we don't want to keep them waiting do we?" Pyrrha smiled in reply.

"No we do not." With her smile in place, both Jaune and Pyrrha ran in the direction she pointed. The Deathstalker watching them leave. The beast shrieked in rage at their departure before cutting through its bindings more furiously. A few long moments later, the beast came free and the hunt continued.

* * *

"Lookout!" Both Yang and Blake heard, the former holding a Knight chess piece in her hand. The two blinked before looking up to see Ruby falling toward them at breakneck speeds. The two blinked owlishly at the sight before Yang wordlessly held her arms out.

A moment later, Ruby landed in her awaiting arms, disgruntled.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked in a deadpan.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed, staring at her sister in her arms.

"Yang!" Ruby cheered, embracing the older blonde.

"Nora!" The three heard just as a girl riding on a Ursa came barging into the clearing. The Ursa gave a roar before falling over.

"Nora! Never do that again." A black haired boy with a pink bang said, hunched over on his knees as he took deep breaths in exhaustion. He looked around only to find Nora gone, the orange haired girl at the temple picking up a white rook chess piece.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang.

"NORA!" Ren roared.

"COMING REN!" She bellowed back with a grin.

"Did that girl just ride in on a Ursa." Blake asked, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"I'm honestly more concerned with where the hell you came from Ruby." Yang said, looking down at her sister and she let her down on her feet. Ruby pointed up.

"From there."

"Everyone looked up only to see a large Nevermore flying above. For Blake, with her eyesight, she was able to see Weiss's form clearly. The black haired girl smirked in amusement, having never expected to see a Schnee in a situation in like that. Everyone else however only saw a white dot on the avian Grimm.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?" Weiss shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I TOLD YOU TO JUMP!" Ruby hollered back.

"She might fall." Yang remarked, Ren and Nora coming beside them as all of them stared at the Nevermore.

"She'll be fine," Ruby said, though she herself did not sound convinced.

"She's falling," Blake dryly responded.

"OH GOD I'M GONNA DIE!" Weiss shouted in horror as she fell.

Before anyone else could say anything, a roar caught their attention. Everyone turned to See Pyrrha backpedal into the clearing. Her shield raised and Milo held tightly in her grip. A Deathstalker barged into a clearing a moment later, shrieking in frustration and rage as its tail was swinging around wildly. Jaune was clinging onto the tail like a lifeline, the blond gritting his teeth as he struggled to hold on.

"Did she and Jaune just fight a Deathstalker all the way over here?" Blake asked again.

"Holy fuck!" Yang exclaimed in surprise.

"Curse word!" Ruby gasped, pointing at her older sister.

"Now Jaune!" Pyrrha screamed. In response to Pyrrha's scream, Jaune let go as the Deathstalker swung his tail up. The blond remained suspended in the air for a moment before descending. He unsheathed Crocea Mors the High Frequency Blade alit with flames as it seemed to sing in bloodlust as it descended upon its target.

Using her polarity, Pyrrha increased Jaune's momentum. With a predatory grin, Jaune cut through the Deathstalker's tail, the beast shrieking in pain and rage as it lost a large portion of its tail, stinger and all. Jaune landed and he only had enough time to shift his sheath into a shield as the Deathstalkers pincher smashed into him. His shield absorbed the majority of the attack, but the force behind it sent him flying.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried before rolling to the left as the Deathstalker smashed his pincher on the spot she previously occupied.

In midair, Jaune collided with a still falling Weiss. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around the heiress and the two landed. Skidding on the ground before Jaune rolled to his knees, stopping a few feet away from the others.

"You alright Weiss?" The blond asked, releasing her from his embrace.

"I-I'm fine" Weiss responded.

"Jaune! Please catch me!" Pyrrha screamed, the Deathstalker having sent her flying. Jaune wasted no time in turning and catching his partner, the two skidding back slightly due to the force in which they collided.

"Thank you Jaune." Pyrrha said, sending a beaming smile to the blond before looking at the Deathstalker. "I do believe we've made it angry." The others stood beside them, looking at the Deathstalker who was eyeing them all angrily. Up above, the Nevermore shrieked.

"Come on guys! This will be a cinch!" Ruby exclaimed before she charged at the Deathstalker.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted in distress and worry. The black, red tinted, haired girl was besieged upon by a load of feathers the Nevermore decided to reign down. The others grew immensely worried, Yang more so. They all sighed in relief when they saw the red cloaked girl was fine.

"I'm okay!" She shouted. The shadow of the Deathstalker looming over her destroyed any feeling of safety she had.

"Ruby!" Yang cried. Jaune tensed, his body glowing slightly as he was prepared to use his semblance to save the silver eyed girl. He stopped however as a white blur shot fourth, Weiss Schnee freezing the Deathstalker solid.

"You dolt!" Weiss screamed. Jaune did not pay any attention to the lecture that she proceeded to give the girl, training his narrowed gaze upon the Nevermore flying overhead. Pyrrha followed Jaune's gaze, and her eyes narrowed as well.

Yang hugged her sister as she and Weiss approached. "Don't do that again Sis! You had me really worried you know!" The blonde said, tightening her grip slightly.

"Sorry Yang." Ruby murmured, smiling sheepishly. Once her sister released her, Ruby sighed in relief. "Normal knees," She giggled to herself.

"So what's the plan?" Blake asked, eyeing the struggling Deathstalker and airborne Nevermore.

"We don't need to fight these things." Ruby began firmly. "Our goal is right in front of us. Let's get them and go."

"Do you have a suggestion Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, catching everyone's attention. Jaune remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"In any other situation, with all of us together, I would have suggested that we take down that Deathstalker immediately." He began, "But that Nevermore flying overhead complicates things infinitely. Let's go with Ruby's plan. A tactical retreat seems like our best option."

"Then let's get moving!"

"Don't forget to grab a relic!" Weiss chimed in. Both Jaune and Ruby nodded before going to obtain a relic, Ruby, grabbing hold of a White Knight, whilst Jaune took hold of a White Rook.

"Let's get a move on!" Jaune hollered. Together, everyone ran, the Deathstalker breaking free as they did so. The beast gave off a roar of rage before chasing after them. Above, the Nevermore shrieked, seeing its prey attempt at a escape. The beast swooped down, destroying the bridge platform they were attempting to cross. The group was separated, Pyrrha, Ren and Blake now trapped with the Deathstalker while Jaune, Nora, Ruby, and Yang were trapped on the other side.

Seeing his partner in danger, Jaune turned to Nora. "Think you can launch me across that gap?" In response Nora grinned wickedly.

"You got it boss man!" She gleefully shouted, preparing to launch him. Jaune turned to the other three.

"Think you three can hold off that Nevermore until Yang's partner can get back?" The three girls nodded, faint grins on their faces. Seeing their confirmation, Jaune turned to Nora and nodded.

The orange haired girl proceeded to launch the blond haired boy, and she proceeded to launch herself a moment later. As he descended, a compartment on his sheath opened. The compartment was placed directly above the grip. A slim cartridge was released and Jaune quickly replaced it with a cartiridge that was faintly glowing a yellowish orange.

A moment later, the two circles on his sheath began glowing the same color. He unsheathed Crocea Mors, the blade now engulfed in lightning. With a predatory grin, he descended upon the Deathstalker, burying his blade into beast's eye.

The Deathstalker shrieked in pain as electricity arched around its body, the shock causing its body to spasm frantically to dislodge the blond. Jaune grit his teeth, blue eyes narrowing.

"Just die already!" He sneered, burying his blade deeper and twisting it. The Deathstalker shrieked again before smashing its pinchers against its face. Jaune grunted as he felt the beasts claws bat against him, his aura absorbing the blows. He jumped off, sheathing his blade as he did so. He would have landed, but the beast smacked its claws against him sending him flying.

Pyrrha and Blake caught him before he could fall to the gap below them.

"I got you Jaune!" Blake exclaimed.

"We won't let you go!" Pyrrha cried. Together, the two pulled him back up. Raising his head, Jaune smiled at the two girls before seeing Nora and Ren hold off the Deathstalker.

"Blake," He began, standing to his feet. Blake eyed him, silently gesturing for him to continue. "We'll handle things on this side. You go help your partner and the others." Blake eyed him worriedly before ultimately nodding. Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder, and Blake could faintly see Pyrrha frowning slightly.

"Good luck," Jaune said. Blake smiled slightly before nodding to her friend.

"You too," She said before going to help Yang and the others. Jaune turned to Pyrrha, who had already regained her smile.

"Let's go help those two out." He spoke, jerking his head to Nora and Ren. Purrha nodded, and the two ran up behind the two fighting the Deathstalker.

Jaune leaped, Crocea Mors become unsheathed as he raked the blade over another of the beast's eyes. Pyrrha dashed forward, removing one of the Deathstalker's legs. The Deathstalker cried out in pain as it felt both wounds. Landing beside Ren and Nora, Jaune sheathed his blade as Pyrrha backpedaled towards them.

"You two look like you could use some help." He causally remarked. Ren nodded, a faint smile coming upon his face.

"It would be greatly appreciated." He said, "I'm Lie Ren."

"Jaune Branwen," Jaune replied in turn.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie!" Nora chirped.

"Pyrrha Nikos," Pyrrha chimed in with a friendly smile.

"Well then," Jaune began placing a hand Crocea Mors hilt. "We've been introduced now let's get friendly with our violent friend here." He finished, gesturing to the Deathstalker. In response to his words, Nora grinned wickedly as Pyrrha smiled sweetly. Ren only sighed tiredly before readying himself.

"You have a plan?" Ren asked. Jaune smirked.

"Ren and I will keep its attention on us, Pyrrha, Nora hit it with everything you've got." Nora grinned.

"NORA SMASH!" She bellowed before charging in. Jaune and Ren shared a flat look as Pyrrha looked on in bewilderment.

"She…. Completely ignored the plan."

"Nora's….. Nora," Ren replied. Jaune sighed before unsheathing Crocea Mors, the blade encased in lightning. Without another word, he leapt at the beast, Pyrrha following his lead. Ren blinked before sighing once again as he ran to join them.

Nora smashed her hammer against the Deathstlaker's claw, grinning wickedly as she heard a satisfying crack. The Deathstalker shrieked before raising its other arm to bring it down upon the girl. It could not however as Jaune charged in, Crocea Mors burying into its armored claw. The High Frequency Blade sunk deeply into the armor, and the beast roared as it felt its flesh being pierced, the arcs of lightning that was running through the blade not serving to lessen the pain.

Pyrrha joined in, lunging at the Deathstalkers face, and the red haired girl plunged Milo into another of its eyes. The beast roared in pain, thrashing about wildly. Its claws struck out, hitting both Jaune and Ren with one, while it struck both Nora and Pyrrha with the other.

Rolling to his feet, Jaune scowled heavily, blue eyes darkening in annoyance and slight anger as the creature refused to die. Ren turned to Jaune to ask if he was alright, and a slight shiver went down his spine at the look upon his face.

"Ren," Jaune began.

"Yes?"

"That thing is going to die… I have a plan, but Pyrrha and Nora are vital to it. We've weakened that beast quite a bit, and I know how we can finally kill that infernal creature."

"What's the plan?"

"I'll need you to distract it while I explain the plan to both Pyrrha and Nora." Wordlessly, Ren nodded before charging at the Deathstalker, firing Stormflower as he weaved and moved to avoid the irate Grimm.

As this was happening, Jaune approached both Pyrrha and Nora. "I have a plan," He announced.

"What is it Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nora, on my signal, I'll need you to launch me as high as you can. And Pyrrha as soon as I reach terminal velocity as I fall I'll need you to increase my momentum."

"Oh! Oh! Idea!" Nora chirped. "Hit me with your lightning!"

"What?" Both Jaune and Pyrrha said in surprise.

"Hit me with your lightning. My semblance lets me absorb zappy stuff to get stronger!" She grinned.

"Alright then…" Jaune replied a little hesitantly. He unsheathed Crocea Mors, the blade beaming with lightning and he gently tapped Nora with it. Almost instantly the effects were immediate as Nora giggled manically, pink electricity sparking around.

"Up you go Jaune Jaune!" Blue eyes widened.

"Wait Nora, I said to wait for the-" The blond could not say anything more as Nora grabbed hold of him and threw him into the sky above with all her mind. Pyrrha watched with a blank gaze.

"Well then…."

"HERE I COME REN!" Nora shouted, moving to assist her friend. Pyrrha watched before sighing. Going to help as she consciously sent small magnetic pulse to let her know when her partner was close enough for her semblance to assist him.

"Dammit Nora," Jaune murmured as he sighed in annoyance. Shaking his head, the blond sheathed his weapon before opening the compartment on his sheath once again. The small cartiridge fell out and Jaune replaced it with a new one, one that was glowing green.

Inserting it, the compartment closed and Jaune unsheathed his blade. This time Crocea Mors was covered in a transparent layer of wind. Smirking, Jaune straightened before diving down below him, shooting down like a shooting star as he held his blade in front of him.

Down below, Pyrrha snapped her gaze towards where Jaune was falling as she felt him entered her gaze. She reached out with her semblance, slowing his fall down only slightly before increasing his momentum. As planned, Jaune landed atop the Deathstalker, his blade piercing through the armor like butter, and sinking deeply within its flesh. It roared in pain, thrashing to dislodge him.

"PYRRHA PULL!" Jaune bellowed.

Pyrrha once again reached out with her semblance, and she began to pull Crocea Mors. Not out, but through the Deathstalker. The combination of wind increasing the High Frequency Blade's cutting power made the blade slice through like scissors through paper. The Deathstalker shrieked in agony, and Pyrrha slightly pitied the beast before she pulled Jaune and his blade completely through.

Jaune landed in a crouch and behind him, the Deathstalker fell into two separate pieces. Jaune stood and sheathed his blade with a smirk, Nora grinning widely as Pyrrha beamed. Ren fell to his knees, panting in exhaustion, but smiling nonetheless.

"Looks like they just finished up too," Jaune remarked, smirking at Ruby beheading the Nevermore atop a cliff. The others turned, and they smiled at the scene as well. "Well guys, it's time to return." The other three nodded at Jaune's words.

* * *

"A splendid performance from all of them," Ozpin spoke, taking a sip of his coffee. He frowned slightly in displeasure as he noticed it was almost empty.

"Indeed, very impressive," Glynda remarked, green eyes intently watching.

"I imagine that you are also immensely proud Raven?" At Ozpin's words, Glynda turned to Raven, the black haired woman's crimson orbs intently watching her son's face.

"I've always held a great amount of pride in my Son." Raven spoke, a smile coming upon her lips. "This only confirms to me that my Son is ready to walk his own path." With that said, Raven placed her mask back on, and unsheathed her blade. "I'll be going now," With that said, the crimson eyed woman opened a portal and left through it.

"You'd think she'd stay until team announcements." Glynda murmured, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she's gone but still…"

"Don't fret too much over Raven." Ozpin replied. "She's relatively harmless so long as you stay on her good side." Glynda frowned.

"Somehow I think her son is the only one on her good side." She murmured under her breath.

* * *

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Sky Lark and Dove Bronzewing," Ozpin spoke. He was standing atop the auditorium stage, other students who had already received their teams standing below as the Headmaster announced teams. "The four of you obtained the Black Bishop pieces. You four shall be known as Team Cardinal (CDRL) led by Cardin Winchester."

The crowd clapped politely, a few cheers sounding off. The next four students to step forward were Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you obtained the White Knight pieces. You shall be known as Team Ruby (RWBY) led by Ruby Rose." Ruby made a shock gasp as Weiss's eyes widened in disbelief. Yang grinning as she pat her sister's shoulder, the four stepped off stage and Jaune took their place along with Pyrrha, Nora and Ren.

"Jaune Branwen, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren," Ozpin announced. "The four of you took hold of the White Rook pieces. You shall be known as Team Juniper (JNPR) led by Jaune Branwen." The crowd clapped and cheered for the final team.

However, there were two in the crowd who did not cheer or clap. Ruby and Yang had frozen the moment they heard Jaune's last name, the name repeating itself over and over in their heads.

Branwen…. Branwen…. They remembered their past conversations with Jaune, how he always avoided his last name. But they also remembered something far more important. The secretive smiles he gave the mysterious looks he had in his eyes every time his last name was brought up. Also, the way he said his mother and Yang would have a lot to talk about.

Their Uncle Qrow did not have a child. He wasn't married, and he never brought home a child for him to claim as his own. Also, they remembered a key detail. Jaune always told them that he was raised by his mother, a mother that shared the same last name as their uncle.

Like a puzzle, the pieces came together as they realized the implication, the knowing smile that Jaune gave their way specifically serving to confirm it.

Slowly, Ruby turned to her sister and the silver eyed girl gulped audibly as she saw her sister, more specifically her eyes, which were now a smoldering crimson.

* * *

 **Omake:** First Day As A Mother

Raven's crimson eyes were blinking owlishly as she held a baby Jaune in her arms, a rather unique smell coming from the blond haired infant. It didn't take Raven long to realize that, like any other baby, Jaune had shit himself. Raven's lips pursed as she looked at the infant.

"I hope you don't expect me to clean that up." The black haired woman remarked. Baby Jaune didn't reply, only sucking on his thumb. Raven twitched.

"Don't ignore me young man, look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Gaga," Jaune whined slightly.

"Gaga?" Raven murmured to herself. "Is that even a word?"

"Oga."

"What?"

"Ba ba ga."

"Cease your incessant gibberish and form actual words." Raven uttered with a deadpan expression. In response Jaune only babbled gibberish again.

Raven sighed before begrudgingly, she set Jaune down and began to remove his diaper. The smell assaulted her nostrils instantly. Her eye twitched as she wrinkled her nose slightly.

"How foul," She uttered. "The first thing I'm going to teach you is how to properly use a bathroom." She murmured as she began to clean him up. Her crimson eyes widened slightly as she stepped back just in time to avoid a stream of pee that Jaune was releasing. Raven frowned.

"Did you just try to piss on me?" In response baby Jaune giggled. "You little shit," She frowned. Jaune only giggled. Raven sighed, although there was a smile of amusement on her face as she finished cleaning the infant.

Once finished, she held Jaune in her arms again, idly letting the baby play with a few strands of her hair. It was strange, Raven mused she didn't ever think she would ever find herself in this situation. If anyone else were to see her they would think she was an imposter that much was for certain.

"Don't pull my hair to hard Jaune."

"Wa ga da!" Raven sighed, shaking her head with a rueful smile.

"Not only do I need to teach you how to use a bathroom, I'll also need to teach you how to speak properly."

"Da ga ba!" Raven sighed.

"I suppose we should start somewhere. Say mother."

"Kada!"

"No, say Mother, actually, that may be a bit difficult. So how about Mom or, Mama?"

"Yaga!"

"No, Mama."

"Oda!"

"Mama."

"Ba ba ba!"

Raven looked at her son before repeating the words slowly. "Mama, you can do it Jaune. Say Mama." She repeated this several times before it finally bore results.

"Mama!" A wide smile immediately spread across Raven's lips.

"Very good," She murmured, rubbing her son's head. "Now let's move on to the next word in our little vocabulary."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** She was cold, and she was also feared by many, even her own brother feared her. She had long ago accepted that she was dangerous. She was fine with being alone, she was a loner anyway. She was sure that even her own blood would fear her to. Yet she didn't think she could ever bear her son fearing her, even if they're not related by blood.

 **Author's note:** Well now, this is finally done. Took a bit longer than I expected, anyways, I wanted to save the confrontation between Yang and Jaune for a later point in time, but felt it would be better if they had it now. No Omake this time at the end of the chapter. I wanted to place one, but I cannot as I have my nephew visiting. I love him to death, but it can be quite a pain keeping him entertained.

* * *

Yang's crimson eyes were trained on Jaune. At the moment, the world around the blonde might as well not exist. She idly registered her sister nudging her slightly, but Yang didn't care. Her eyes, her attention was given to Jaune undividedly. Even as Jaune and his team walked off stage to join the others in the crowd below, Yang's crimson orbs remained trained on him.

Her fists clenched and unclenched, and her breaths came out in short aggressive bursts as her nostrils flared. The blonde haired girl completely ignored Ozpin's following speech, uncaring as to what the Headmaster was speaking off. She vaguely registered that he was announcing that classes would begin the next day and that their dorm would be assigned to them.

Her crimson orbs caught sight of Jaune paying close attention to the speech before seemingly dismissing it, Jaune turned to Yang a moment and Yang wanted punch the smirk off his face.

Yang glanced around, seeing Blake fiddle with her scroll as Weiss paid rapt attention to what their dorm number was.

"Yang?" Her little sister asked hesitantly. Yang looked at her sister, her crimson eyes returning to lilac at the concern in her eyes.

"Yeah Sis?" Yang asked a fake grin on her face. Ruby's worried expression did not fade.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Yang lied.

"No you're not." Ruby replied instantly. Yang paused, and Ruby continued. "Jaune has the same last name as Uncle Qrow…. And the only one in the world who has Uncle Qrow's last name is his sister… Jaune the same age as you… Yang…? Is Jaune our brother?" Yang pursed his lips.

"I don't know Ruby… He might be…. But I don't know, Dad or Uncle Qrow ever mentioned a brother to any of us before."

"You know that Dad and Uncle Qrow sometimes keep things from us…" Ruby began frowning slightly, "Maybe… Maybe Jaune is one of them."

"No, Uncle Qrow and Dad would have told us…" Yang stopped, pursing her lips as she thought on her own words. She knew she was wrong, their uncle and father would have kept quiet. Heck, Yang would have never have known that Summer wasn't her real mom if she hadn't heard both of them speaking about it.

Yang knew that their father and uncle wouldn't have told them. She wanted to believe that they would have, but she knew they wouldn't.

"Jaune does kind of look like Dad doesn't he?" Ruby remarked, staring at Jaune intently. Yang pursed her lips she saw her sister's point. She, herself looked exactly like her own mom from what she heard about her from her father. There were a few differences between him and Jaune though. Could it be that he took features from the both of them to combine them together?

Yang honestly didn't know. But she intended to confront her brother about this.

"I have our dorm room number." Weiss said, approaching the two siblings. Blake approached as well, a small smirk on her face as she looked at her scroll one final time before putting it away. She gave the others a neutral look, yellow eyes blinking. Around them, the crowd thinned, teams leaving towards their dorms once they were assigned to them.

"O-Oh, thanks Weiss." Ruby responded, pursing her lips slightly as she turned to Jaune and his team. Weiss raised an elegant brow, looking at the direction she was looking.

"Something wrong with Jaune?" She asked.

"N-No it's just… He has the same last name as our uncle." Ruby answered. Yang pursed her lips, eyes flaring between crimson and lilac. Blake watched her partner's eyes flare between the two colors, and she blinked.

 _Hmm, she's not taking it well_ She thought dryly.

"So he's your family then, perhaps a son from your uncle?" Weiss asked. Ruby shook her head negatively.

"No, our uncle has never had a kid. I think I heard him say he would never have one in his life." Ruby answered.

"Then perhaps he has a brother or sister then?" Weiss offered.

"Our uncle only has a sister," Yang replied, her fists clenching as her eyes fully flared crimson, a sense of anger welling up inside of the blonde. She gritted her teeth, breathing heavily through her nose as she attempted to reign in her anger.

"Then there you have it," Weiss remarked. "Obviously his sister had a child then."

 _She had two children… And she can only be bothered to be there for one of them!?_ Yang thought angrily. _Where was she!? When Summer died, when Ruby and I were so distraught and heartbroken, where the hell was she!? Probably raising him without a care in the world_ Her eyes remained crimson as her fist shook slightly from how hard she was clenching them. Her crimson orbs remained locked onto Jaune's form.

Jaune looked at her, crimson meeting blue.

 _You…. You know where she is… And I am going to get my answers even if I have to beat them out of you. Even if you are my brother_ Yang thought, narrowing her eyes at Jaune.

 _Her eyes are just as crimson as Mother's… But nowhere near as deadly_ Jaune thought to himself, his blue orbs meeting Yang's gaze intently. A smirk of amusement came upon his lips, and it grew as Yang glowered in his direction. _If she gets any angrier, she just may pop a blood vessel_ The blond thought, staring as his sister intently.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, staring between him and Yang in concern. Her inquiry caught the attention of both Nora and Ren, the two only now noticing the stares between him and Yang.

"Yes Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, his eyes not leaving Yang's crimson ones.

"I have our dorm room number…" She began, still staring between the two blonds in concern. "Did something happen between you and Yang… She seems to be glaring very heavily towards you?"

"I'm surprised you're not melting actually." Ren chimed in, "There's quite a bit of heat in that glare." Nora only grinned widely.

"It's pretty scary, but fear not fearlessly leader! If she tries to hurt you we'll break her legs!" The orange haired girl chirped, her grin turning slightly demonic. Jaune only shook his head in amusement. He only knew Nora for a day at the very least and he could already get a basic understanding of how her mind works. Now if he just knew how to get her to follow orders properly.

"There's no need for that Nora, no need at all." The blond said. Ren frowned slightly, giving a wary look at the female blonde who, for all intents and purposes, looked as if she were trying to kill Jaune with her gaze alone.

"Are you sure Jaune?" The black haired boy asked, pink eyes moving between Yang and Jaune.

"Of course," Jaune instantly replied. "This is a family matter after all." The other three members of his team blinked in surprise.

"Family?" Pyrrha asked in confusion, Ren and Nora sharing in on her confusion. The smirk on Jaune's face remained, growing only slightly wider.

"Of course, after all, Yang and I are siblings." He stated, surprising his team greatly. "Now then, let's go see how our sister team is doing."

"Are you sure Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, eyeing Yang with a small frown. Yang did not notice as she was to busying intently staring at Jaune with her crimson eyes, ignoring her little sister attempting to gain her attention. When Jaune didn't answer, Pyrrha turned towards him only to see her leader was already moving towards Team RWBY, not breaking his stride as he kept eye contact with Yang, his smirk remaining on his face.

Pyrrha shared a look with Ren and Nora before following after their leader.

"So, besides having quite the eventful day, I trust you are all well adjusted for now?" Jaune asked, finally breaking eye contact with Yang to look at the other members of Team RWBY.

"I think we'll be even more adjusted when we get to our dorms." Blake answered, glancing at Yang for a moment. "Though, I doubt my partner will be in bed early tonight." Jaune smirked, looking back at Yang who still had not taken her eyes off of him.

"I can only imagine why." Yang scowled in response.

"We need to talk." She growled. Jaune's eyes shined in mirth.

"Not with that tone we're not." Yang's eyes narrowed.

"You don't get to have the option of a choice."

"Now hold on a second!" Ruby cut in as the others watched the interaction between Yang and Jaune. "I don't want either of you fighting!" She frowned, silver eyes showing her disapproval clearly.

"Stay out of this little Sis." Yang said, shifting her crimson gaze to her sister for a moment before training it back on Jaune. "This is between me and him."

"Him and I," Weiss corrected, the heiress scowling as Yang completely ignored her. Blake watched the two blond haired siblings, yellow eyes glancing between them repeatedly.

"I don't know why you both are so tense, but surely we can be civilized about this?" Pyrrha cut in, a frown on her face as her green eyes looked between the two blonds worriedly.

"As much I would like to interfere with this matter." Ren began, Nora standing beside him. "Jaune already told us he didn't want to interfere." The black haired boy finished.

"But I wanna help our fearless leader!" Nora whined.

"I agree with Nora on that front." Pyrrha commented.

"To bad," Jaune began, "I told you all before not to interfere. Like my dear Sister already said. This is between family."

"Then I should have a say in this too!" Ruby interrupted, glaring at the two blonds with her silver eyes, small tears coming into her eyes.

"Sorry little Sis, but not this time," Yang said staring straight into her little sister's eyes to show how much she meant it.

"I honestly could care less about this little confrontation." Weiss began, gaining everyone's attention minus the two blonds and Blake. "It's quite clear that these two want to keep this between themselves, so why not let them? Let the consequences fall on their shoulders."

"How can you say that!?" Ruby asked with a glare. "We're all friend's, and teammates now!"

"Don't expect me to be a doting teammate. You forget that we've only now just been formed as a team. I don't have to be considerate to any one of you yet." Weiss responded, turning away with a huff. However, the small worried glance she spared the two blonds betrayed her real feelings on the matter.

"Fine by me," Yang said in response to Weiss's reply. "Besides, me and Bro over already agreed that this was between us."

"And on that note," Jaune began. "Ren, I want you to take the others and go to our dorm." Ren hesitated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"No way, I'm abandoning our fearless leader!" Nora chimed in.

"Nora," Jaune began, his voice was soft but there was an authoritative undertone hidden within it. "When you ignored my orders back in that fight with Deathstalker, I let it slide mostly because it turned out for the better." Jaune turned his head, and his gaze froze his team in place as he looked each one of them in the eye.

It was gaze that promised severe consequences should they disobey him. It was a gaze that he had inherited directly from his mother. He wasn't necessarily glaring. His eyebrows were not furrowed and his lips were set into a thin line. But the weight of his gaze was a clear warning.

"This is one order from me that you are not to disobey. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Jaune gave them a small smile, and his gaze softened slightly.

"Welp, you heard our fearless leader!" Nora grinned. "He's got this!" She bubbly finished, grinning widely.

Ren glanced at his friend. Despite her quickly regaining her cheerfulness, he knew that Nora was worried for Jaune regardless. She was just really good at hiding what she really felt behind her bubbly, excitable exterior.

Nonetheless, the black haired boy nodded at his leader's orders before gesturing for Nora and Pyrrha to follow him. Nora quickly bounded over to him, while Pyrrha was a lot more reluctant. A reassuring smile from Jaune seemed to halt any more hesitance as she followed after Ren.

"You guys go too." Yang demanded, glaring at her team. Blake looked at Yang, her yellow eyes meeting Yang's crimson orbs evenly.

"I haven't known you for long, how can I know you won't try to attack Jaune the second we leave?" Blake asked. Yang may be her partner, but the two had only just met and Blake would be damned if Yang hurt her friend. Brother and sister relation be damned.

"It'll be fine Blake," Jaune replied. "It's just a conversation between a reunited Brother and Sister, A reunion that had been long awaited, isn't that right dear Sister?"

"Long awaited with a nice slice of fist to your face Bro," Yang spat. Jaune only tilted his head with a smirk causing Yang to growl.

"Well then, I suppose I shall wait at our dorm." Weiss murmured, looking between the two blonds. Blake was hesitant in leaving Jaune alone with Yang, but she wouldn't argue if he wanted to do it alone.

"I am not leaving!" Ruby exclaimed, glaring at the two blonds angrily. In any other situation, her angry look would have been regarded as cute and Yang would not have hesitated to tease her sister mercilessly. However Yang was not in the mood right now. She was too angry and not only was her anger steadily rising, she was so close to finally receiving the answers she had waited so long to obtain.

True the answers she would get were not from her own mother, but Yang didn't mind after all, answers were answers.

"Ruby, listen to Yang, it'll be fine, really." Jaune spoke. Ruby shook her head.

"No, you guys said this was between family so I'm staying!" She whined, stomping her foot.

"This is personal to me Sis." Yang began spoke, finally turning her crimson eyes to her sister. Her eyes softening as they shifted to lilac, Yang's anger calming at the expression on Ruby's face. "Please Sis."

Ruby looked into her sister's eyes, and Ruby knew she was going to let her Sister and Brother alone. The silver eyed girl wanted to stay, to talk with a long lost brother she never knew, to get to know him and learn why they were raised separately from each other. Ruby wanted to stay by her sister so badly, but as she looked into her older Sister's eyes, Ruby knew that Yang needed this.

Her sister needed to speak to Jaune alone. Her Dad had often told her that sometimes some people needed to solve problems on their own. Not because they wanted to, but because they need to solve on their own, that they needed the comfort that they receive by solving it alone. Ruby hated those times.

She hated letting people solve things on their own despite them needing to. But what could she do? Something told Ruby that if she even tried to stay, she wouldn't be able to accomplish much. That made her sad.

"I understand Yang." Ruby said solemnly. Feeling a hand on her head, she looked at Jaune, seeing him smiling softly at her.

"Cheer up little Reaper. Yang and I will be fine." He said, Ruby nodding hesitantly as she gestured for Blake and Weiss to follow her. With her other two teammates, the silver eyed girl proceeded to walk away from her Sister and Brother, giving the two one last concerned glance before the three turned a corner.

With Ruby and the other two gone, along with the other members of Team JNPR, Jaune turned to Yang. As expected, her crimson orbs stared intently at him. Jaune glanced around, seeing a few lingering teams looking at him and Yang intently, Team CDNL among them, the all boy team looking at them with raised eyebrows and slight smirks.

"Oh I'm sorry," Jaune began, a chilling glare coming upon his features as the curiously gazing teams flinched in slight fear. "I wasn't aware that a personal conversation between Yang and I also served as entertainment. Would you all kindly avert you eyes **now,** " He said his voice chilling as he gave them all a cold glare.

Quickly, the teams of students turned their heads away. Some even left to go to their dorms, an air of fear now lingering as Jaune averted his glare. He did however give Team CDNL the full brunt of his glare as they attempted to meet his stare head on with glares of their own. The narrowing of his blue eyes along with the deep scowl Jaune gave them made the all boy team turn their heads as full before they left, trying to save as much dignity as they could as they did so.

Satisfied, Jaune turned to his Sister, his smirk back in place. "Well Yang, I think we should go somewhere more private. After all, who's to say we won't get yet another audience?"

"Lead the way." Yang replied. Jaune turned, and he moved towards the exit, Yang following close behind. Ozpin and Glynda watched the two siblings go, the two still walking down the stage after announcing the final teams dorm number.

"I am wary of leaving those two alone together." Glynda murmured.

"If they get out of hand, we can stop them Glynda." Ozpin began, "For now, let them settle this matter on their own for now." He finished, taking a sip of his coffee. Glynda sighed slightly.

"Right, I almost forgot your policy about letting students solve their own problems unless they come to us directly for assistance." She murmured to herself. "On a completely unrelated matter, it seems Mr. Branwen has inherited Ms. Branwen's glare." She remarked, remembering Raven's intimidating glare.

"Indeed," Ozpin remarked, taking another sip of coffee. "I'm certain that if she were here, she would have been immensely proud."

"You're not wrong about that." The female Professor murmured in response.

* * *

Jaune entered the sparring arena, Yang following close behind, her eyes lilac once again but the blonde haired girl still wore a scowl upon her face.

"Why the sparring arena?" Yang asked, crossing her arms as Jaune leaned against a wall. Jaune gave her a flat look.

"In the event that our talk turns physical," He replied. Yang smirked slightly.

"You already know me oh so well huh Bro?" She replied sarcastically. Jaune gave her a flat look.

"Regardless, we came here to talk… So let's talk, what would you like to know." Yang frowned, her eyes narrowing.

"So you're willing to answer any of my questions?"

"Not all of them." Jaune replied immediately. Yang scowled deeply.

"Why not all of them?" She asked. Jaune smirked.

"Maybe because I don't know all of them, maybe I don't want to, or maybe seeing you squirm for those question brings me a sense of great amusement." He replied. Yang's scowl grew as she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine then," She grumbled under her breath. "Where is she?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"A few days ago, I might have been able to answer that question." Jaune replied. Yang clenched her fists.

"What type of bullshit answer is that!?" She roared angrily.

"It means as it implies Sister. The last time I saw Mother, she was seeing off to Beacon. I don't know where she is, and I haven't seen her since." The blond haired boy answered calmly, taking a bit of amusement in Yang's anger.

Yang grit her teeth, her fists clenched tightly. _So much for that question_ She thought in annoyance and anger. "Why?" She asked. Seeing Jaune raise a brow, she elaborated.

"When we were born, why did you take you? Why did she separate us?" She asked. To her confusion, Jaune only looked at her, a mocking smile on his lips.

"I have no idea of what you speak of," He answered, much to Yang's confusion. Seeing her confusion, Jaune continued, the mocking smile on his face not leaving his features. "That day you were born, you were the only child Mother gave birth to. In fact, you are the only child she gave birth to."

Yang froze, her mind running miles as she attempted to understand Jaune's words. If she was the only one their Mom gave birth too, then didn't that? But Jaune resembled so much of her Father. The blonde haired girl peered closer upon Jaune and seeing him much more closely… She realized that while he could pass off as Taiyang's son, there was nothing that even resembled them.

"So you understand," Jaune spoke, his smirk widening. "We are not blood related Yang. I am Mother's adopted child." Yang's eyes flared crimson, her teeth grit as she felt anger unlike anything she ever felt raged furiously within her.

"So let me get this straight!" She hissed through gritted teeth. "She abandons her own daughter, her own blood! JUST SO SHE CAN RUN OFF AND RAISE A KID THAT'S NOT EVEN HERS!?" She roared. A small part of Yang told her to calm, to stop and think. However, that small part of her was blocked out by the furious rage that was rapidly building up inside her.

Jaune frowned, "That anger of yours is unsightly Sister."

"Shut up!" Yang roared, "Don't call me Sister either we're not even real siblings!"

"Temper, temper," Jaune teased wagging his finger. Yang glowered in response.

"I said shut up!" Yang retorted, crimson eyes flaring dangerously. The blonde haired girl growled as she restrained herself from punching him flat out. The smirk on Jaune's face was not helping to soothe her anger. Instead it just made her anger worsen.

"That temper of yours may cause a bit of trouble in the future I think you may want to work on that sometime." Jaune spoke again.

"I said shut the hell up!" Yang snarled. Jaune only held his hands up in surrender. "I have another question," She murmured angrily.

"Ask away."

"Why did she leave?"

"I cannot answer that."

"And why not!?"

"Wouldn't you want to hear the answer straight from her?" Jaune asked, at Yang's silence, he continued. "If I were in your position, I'd want the answer straight from Mother. After all, receiving an answer face to face is much better in my opinion."

"Fine then," Yang spat. "What is she like then?"

"She's the greatest Mother in the world." Jaune answered immediately. Yang snorted.

"More like most terrible Mother ever." Yang gritted out. For the first time since the conversation started, Jaune's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared into Yang's eyes.

"Don't insult my Mother Yang, least of all in front of me." He uttered dangerously, a deep scowl on his face. Yang returned the glare, her scowl just as fierce.

"Gonna do something about it 'Bro'?" Yang asked mockingly. Jaune only scowled before standing from his position on the wall.

"I may not have Crocea Mors with me at the moment." Jaune uttered softly, his voice carrying a dangerous edge. "But I will not hesitate to put you in your place with or without a weapon."

Yang grinned, her grin seeming feral. "I don't need Ember Celica to beat the crap outta you either." The blonde haired girl sneered. The two glared at each other, lilac staring into blue. Finally, Jaune's lips parted.

"Middle of the arena, now," Yang grinned wildly. The two blonds moved towards the arena, the two spread out apart from each other as they entered their respective stances. The two glared into each other's eyes, deep scowls marring their faces.

"Come at me Bro!" Yang roared, leaping at her fellow blond. Jaune shook his head briefly before leaping towards her. As they met, Yang threw a punch, intending to strike Jaune in the face. Jaune deflected it to the side, bringing up his knee to slam it aginst her torso. Yang reacted just time as she caught his knee with her other hand, however the blonde could not stop Jaune's other leg from shooting forward and slamming against her side.

Her aura absorbed the blow, but nonetheless Yang scowled as Jaune got the first hit in. Yang shrugged off the blow, and she attack with a flurry of punches. Jaune ducked beneath a horizontal swing before rolling to the side as Yang missed her follow strike and punched the ground. The floor was slightly caved in, and Yang ignored any type of pain she felt as she lunged at her adoptive brother. Jaune ducked beneath her lunge, and he quickly shot his leg up to strike Yang yet again in her torso.

The blonde haired girl growled as she descended, her fist clenched and she spun. For the first time since the conflict started, Yang scored a hit as her elbow embedded itself into Jaune's cheek. Jaune spun on the balls of his feet, going with the momentum that Yang provided for him as he aimed a high kick to Yang's face. Yang ducked, and with a roar, she aimed a uppercut towards Jaune's chin.

Quickly, Jaune cupped his hands and placed them in front of his face. Her punch was successfully blocked, and Jaune gripped onto her fist tightly. Jaune used her extended limb to gain leverage as he jumped and struck at his Sister with a flurry of kicks. Yang blocked and dodged, but she received a few strikes against her. As she was continuously struck with kicks a thought went through Yang's mind.

 _He had to specialize in kicks didn't he?_ She thought in annoyance, well aware that she didn't fight well against people who utilized kicks in their fighting styles. Having had enough of being kick, Yang roared and grabbed firm hold of Jaune's leg as she blocked it. She grinned viscously at the surprised look on his face. With a roar, she spun, dragging Jaune by the leg before slamming him into the floor below her. Seeing him attempt to roll to his feet, Yang decided to press her advantage.

She charged just as he got to his feet, and the blonde haired girl grinned as she began punching him repeatedly in the face. She lost her grin as Jaune ducked and tripped her. Falling to the ground, she tried to scramble to her feet winced as he kicked her back. Rolling, she avoided another of his kicks before she sprang to her feet.

"Well then," Jaune spoke up conversationally. "I think this warm up session is over don't you think?" The blond stated more than asked. Yang idly noticed his clenched fist but paid it no mind.

"It was a good warm up, but I think don't think you can handle all of me." She smirked.

"I suppose we'll find out won't we?" Jaune smirked holding out his clenched fist. He unclenched it, and Yang watched blankly as strands of golden blonde hair descended from his fingers. As the strands of blonde hair fell to the ground, Yang's eyes burned crimson. Giving off a scream of rage, Yang activated her semblance, flames igniting around her.

"I am going to break you!" Yang snarled, glaring hatefully. In response, Jaune only gestured a 'come on' motion.

Charging, Yang roared once again as she began pelting her fellow blonde with as flurry of punches. Her anger and frustration grew as Jaune dodged and weaved between her attacks. Jaune ducked beneath a punch of hers, and he jumped as Yang attempt to knee him in the face. Before Yang could respond, Jaune kicked her in the face. As she felt him kick her in the face, Yang caught sight of her aura becoming visible over her body before disappearing. That was all she needed to see to know that her aura was no longer protecting her. Backpedaling, Yang felt something drip from her lips down to her chin.

Rubbing her chin, Yang scowled as she saw blood on her fist. Growling, she glared at Jaune who only smirked. Charging, the blonde haired girl roared and punched wildly. As before, Jaune weaved and dodged between her strikes. Yang expected this, so she suddenly spun, her arm bent as she used her elbow to attempt to hit her fellow blond. Jaune ducked, and Yang instinctively raised her knee. Her knee smashed against his face, and Yang followed up by grasping Jaune's head by his cheeks. Brutally, the blonde haired girl smashed her head against his.

With no aura protecting her, she felt the full brunt of her own attacks. Gritting her teeth, Yang bared through the pain as she smashed her head against his repeatedly before lifting Jaune and mustering all her strength as she punched Jaune in the face with all she could. She grinned viscously as his aura shone around him for a moment before fading. Jaune raised his head, and glared dangerously at her, his forehead bleeding and the blood dripping down between his eyes.

Jaune wiped the blood away, and kept his glare trained on Yang. "I've had enough." He coldly spoke. Yang felt a shiver run through her spine but ignored it as she glared at the blond. She only had a moment to blink before Jaune was already lunging at her. Tensing, she leapt towards him, her fist extended as she aimed for his face. Jaune dodged her fist before grasping hold of her arm. Yang only had a moment to blink before she was thrown over his shoulder down to the floor below.

She cried out as she hit the floor harshly and her eyes opened just in time to see him dropkicking towards her. Her eyes widened in panic before she attempted to scramble to her feet. She was too late however as Jaune implanted both of his feet into her stomach. Yang gasped in pain, eyes wide as she made a soundless gasp of pain. Jaune got off her a moment later and Yang curled into a ball, holding her stomach as she whimpered slightly in pain.

It was moments like these that Yang hated. The thing she hated about her semblance being the fact that while she could take a boat load punishment, it didn't change the fact that she still felt the pain. That was the only thing she hated about her semblance.

"Are we done now?" Jaune asked, standing over her as he looked down at her coldly. Yang gritted her teeth, struggling to her feet as she held her stomach. She noticed Jaune walking towards her, and she raised her fist, and attempted to punch him. It was a weak punch, barely any force to it and Jaune audibly scoffed before batting it aside. The last thing Yang saw was Jaune's leg speeding towards her head before her vision went dark.

* * *

Yang's eyes snapped open, lilac eyes looking around frantically as she attempted to regain her bearings. She felt brief flare of pain in her stomach before it settled. She remained lying on the ground, noticing how she was still within the sparring arena.

"Finally awake are you?" She heard. Turning her head, she saw Jaune approaching, tossing her a bottle of water. Raising her hand, she caught it, staring at it before she sat up and began drinking its contents. Ignoring the flare of pain that sparked in her stomach, once she finished downing the contents of the bottle, she looked at Jaune, idly rubbing her stomach as she did so a small frown on her lips as he sat down beside her, his blue eyes peering into hers.

"You have a hell of a kick." She spoke, initiating the conversation. Jaune smiled in amusement.

"Really? After our fight the best you could come up with was I have a good kick?" He asked mirth in his tone. Yang shrugged.

"Hey, what else could I say, I mean you pretty much handed me my ass on a silver platter. Jeez, I haven't lost a fight that badly since my spars with Uncle Qrow." She grumbled.

"Don't sell yourself short you actually forced me to stop holding back so much. The only one who's ever done that was Mother and even then I've never even laid a hand on her." Jaune spoke. "I'm not going to lie I haven't been training in my close combat skills as much as I should have. I've gotten to comfortable with using Crocea Mors. So I've gotten rusty." He finished. Yang snorted.

"If that's you rusty, I'd hate to see you at your best." She said. Jaune smiled.

"Mother says I'm leagues above a majority of others in my age group, heck, she thinks I may be the strongest amongst our age group but that remains uncertain. However, in a real fight against actual Hunters, there's no doubt I'd lose. Badly, with literally no competition," He said. Yang raised a brow.

"How do you know for sure," Jaune only smiled.

"I still can't lay a finger on Mother no matter how hard I try."

"Oh," Yang murmured. Silence enveloped the two blonds, but it was a comfortable silence. "So, we're not blood related huh?" Yang suddenly spoke. Jaune glanced at her, raising a brow.

"No we are not, why do you ask?" Jaune wouldn't admit it, but he felt a bit disturbed at the predatory grin on her features.

"Oh nothing, it just means that your still on the market for me~" She purred, grinning widely. Jaune gave her a flat look.

"Blood related or not, it still doesn't change the fact that we're siblings." Yang's grin grew wider.

"But Jaune," She purred. "Don't you find it arousing? The thought of me calling you brother as you have your way with me sounds oh so sinfully wonderful." She cooed with a wink. "What was it that the internet is so fond of saying when it comes to things like this? Oh right! Incest in wincest!"

For the first time in his entire life, Jaune blushed and he glared at his fellow blonde. Yang only laughed uproariously as his flushed face.

"Nice to know that you are not upset with me anymore, immoral woman." Jaune murmured, the last part being said under his breath.

"Oh I'm still a bit mad." Yang answered honestly. "But our fight did get rid of most of it. Blew off a nice amount of steam, besides," She looked at him with a smile. "Getting to know you, I think will help me know a bit of how she's like. I still consider Summer my mom… But it doesn't hurt to get to know my blood Mom a little you know?"

"Not really." Jaune replied, seeing Yang's confused look, Jaune explained.

"I know I'm Mother's adopted Son and all, but I was never interested in learning about my real family." He shrugged, "As far as I'm concerned, Mother is my Mother. That's all there is to it. I'm not interested in getting to know about my old family. Never wanted to, and I never will."

"Guess that makes us a bit different then." Yang spoke.

"Indeed." Jaune replied.

"I still want to meet her," Yang spoke after a minute of silence. "I want to hear the reasons as to why she left from her own mouth. So, Jaune until then, I guess I'll be sticking to ya like glue. After all, if she raised ya, then I can expect for her to come back for you at some point eh?" She grinned.

Jauned smiled, shaking his head slightly. "Do as you please, I'm certainly not going to stop you." Yang's grin widened slightly.

"One last question," Yang began. At Jaune's nod, she continued. "What's she like?" Jaune pondered on the question.

"I've already told you in my opinion that Mother is the greatest in the world. Other people may tell you differently, but I think she's the best. Someone I admire and strive to both equal and surpass." Yang pondered on that, before shrugging slightly.

"Welp, time for us to get going, pretty sure the others are worried about us by now… How long have we've been here exactly?" She asked, standing as she stretched. Jaune stood, his lips parting to answer her question.

"We've fought for close to ten to fifth-teen minutes. You've also been unconscious for five. Twenty minutes total, add another three minutes of speaking to each other, twenty-three all together." Yang gave him a flat look.

"I ask for how long, not a whole mathematical equation." Jaune rolled his answers in response as the two blonds began walking to their dorms. As they walked into the hallway, Yang slung her arm over his shoulder.

"So Lady Killer, I guess you could say our first date pretty violate huh?" She grinned. Jaune gave her a flat look.

"First off, it wasn't a date, second. That is a understatement."

"Aw come one Jaune! Us together alone in a room with one else, that's a date if ever there was one. Besides, you did get pretty handsy with me." She winked, speaking of the few times he grappled her. She snickered at the flat look he gave her. "So I was thinking, for the second date, how about we go somewhere nice before beating the crap out of each other? I'm thinking a nice food place down in Vale."

"No."

"Well how about-"

"No."

"But you didn't let me fin-"

"No."

"You're really cramping my style you know?" In response, Jaune poked her forehead with his index and middle fingers.

"Foolish little Sister."

"Hey! Who's says you're the older one!?" Yang asked, outraged.

"I'm six months older than you." Jaune stated as a matter of factly.

"Says who!?"

"Older siblings just know these things."

"That's a load of bull!"

As the two continued bickering, a small smile spread across their features. It was strange, Jaune decided, having a sibling to bicker with. It was not unwelcome however. For Yang, she was a bit happy that she was able to bicker with him in such a carefree manner, especially after what happened.

Still though, that didn't mean she would give on going on a actual date with him. After all, they weren't blood related, so it technically was not illegal. Yang gave a mental grin.

Oh yeah, she was so going to try. After all, she would always get what she wanted. She was persistent like that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** She was cold, and she was also feared by many, even her own brother feared her. She had long ago accepted that she was dangerous. She was fine with being alone, she was a loner anyway. She was sure that even her own blood would fear her to. Yet she didn't think she could ever bear her son fearing her, even if they're not related by blood.

 **Auther's note:** Before we begin, just a quick thing to address. I was saving this for a future chapter, but I guess I can answer this one question. After a few people asking me about Jaune's level, I'll finally answer that. He currently stands as Pyrrha's equal. It is known that in their age group, Pyrrha has always been the strongest among them. That's why I'm placing him at her level of skill.

On another note, a thanks to csad21 and mikaerusan for their advice and criticism on how to improve my writing.

* * *

A soft groan escaped Pyrrha's lips as she blearily opened her eyes. Her emerald green eyes blinking owlishly as a soft yawn forced its way through her mouth. She heard rummaging, the reason for her awakening. She turned her head, blinking at the sight of Jaune standing beside his bed. The blond haired boy was already dressed in his uniform, and she was a bit surprised at how well dressed he seemed in it.

The crimson haired girl turned her head to glance at her clock, blinking as she read the time.

 _Why is he awake at four in the morning?_ She thought, frowning slightly as she turned back to her partner and leader. She sat up slightly.

"Jaune?" She murmured, seeing him walk towards the door. Her leader stopped and turned to her face, a raised eyebrow accompanying his features.

"Pyrrha, I apologize for waking you." He spoke silently.

"It's okay Jaune, but why are you awake so late?" She murmured tiredly, suppressing another yawn.

"A habit," Jaune immediately replied.

"Habit?" Pyrrha asked, sitting up as she rubbed her eyes in an effort to rid herself of the desire to sleep.

"I always wake up at this time." Jaune replied. The crimson haired girl yawned.

"I see," She replied sleepily. Seeing her about to nod off, Jaune spoke up.

"Go back to sleep Pyrrha, I'm just going to head off to find something to distract me until classes begin."

"Hold on," The Champion spoke, stretching her limbs like a cat. She got up from her bed, dressed in her pajamas. "I'm already awake, may as well join you. Just give me a few minutes to shower and get dressed." Wordlessly, Jaune nodded. Smiling, Pyrrha walked to their dorms shower, tiptoeing around as to not wake up their teammates.

"Pancakes…" Nora mumbled in her sleep. "Must… Have all…. Of the heavenly pancakes," Pyrrha and Jaune shared a look before the two gave a quiet laugh. The crimson haired girl entered the bathroom, and she quickly showered, freshening up before dressing in her uniform. Stepping out of the bathroom, she tilted her head curiously as she saw Jaune type on his scroll.

Looking up at her, Jaune typed something else on his scroll before standing and gesturing for her to follow. Quietly the two made it to the door, and Pyrrha turned to her partner.

"So what were you doing on your scroll?"

"I was texting Blake." Jaune replied. The green eyed girl blinked.

"She's awake?"

"Yes, she wakes up at the same time I do." Jaune answered. The blond haired boy gave his partner a small glance. "She'll be joining us by the way." Pyrrha frowned slightly but quickly smiled a moment later.

"I'm fine with that." Quietly, the two left, trying to suppress as much noise as they could so their two other members of their team could sleep. The lighting of hallway made Pyrrha's eyes burn slightly, but her eyes quickly readjusted to the difference a moment later. Glancing around the empty hall, she mused as to how a bit strange it felt.

Yesterday the hallways were filled with students looking for their dorms, running about as they mingled with one another. Now it was just pure silence. It was a little eerie in her opinion.

"Good morning Blake," She heard Jaune greet.

"Morning Jaune," She heard Blake reply in red haired girl turned, her green orbs meeting with Blake's yellow eyes almost instantly. The black haired girl was dressed in her uniform as well. The Champion of Mistral smiled at the yellow eyed girl.

"Hello, good morning!" Pyrrha greeted cheerfully. "I don't believe we were really introduced. I am Pyrrha Nikos." Blake blinked.

"Blake Belladonna," The black haired girl responded in turn, nodding her head slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Blake." Pyrrha chirped. Blake wordlessly nodded before turning to Jaune with an eyebrow raised in question. Seeing this, Jaune spoke.

"I accidently woke her up," He replied. "She figured going back to sleep was pointless so she opted to join us in whenever activity we set out to do until the others woke up and classes began."

"I see," Blake murmured.

"So what's the plan?" Pyrrha asked, "I'm curious as to what we can do to pass the time." Jaune blinked as both girls looked at him expectantly.

"Why do I have to decide?"

"I value your opinion," Pyrrha answered immediately.

"You may be on a different team, but you are still a team leader. So lead us." Blake deadpanned, a small smirk coming upon her lips as the Champion next to her giggled. Jaune rolled his eyes, an amused smile playing onto his lips as his blue eyes shined with mirth.

"Fine then, guess I have no choice." He spoke.

"Evidently, you do not." The black haired girl replied.

"Well, I suppose with the time we have, which is quite a bit, we can either do two things until breakfast." Jaune began.

"So what can we do?" His partner asked, beside her, Blake silently gestured for him to continue.

"First, we can study, try to get a head start over the other students here," Jaune answered. He continued seeing their silence. "Or, we can do some light training for a bit."

"Both good options," Pyrrha murmured.

"Why not do both?" Blake asked. The yellow eyed girl checked her scroll. "It's around four-thirty-five fight now. We can study for an hour, than the rest of the time we can do some of that light training. If I recall, classes start at around nine, so by the time we're done all that, it should be around seven. Hopefully, the cafeteria will be serving breakfast."

"I can get behind that plan," Jaune replied, nodding towards Blake with a smile. The black haired girl returned the smile, Pyrrha frowning only slightly as their interaction before quickly regaining her smile.

"I agree, this will work splendidly," The Champion chimed.

"Let's head to the library then, I think we'll have a lot of material to study there."

"Speaking of studying," Pyrrha interrupted. "What is our first period again?" In response, Blake fished out her scroll and opened it. Her yellow eyes scanned her schedule briefly before she raised her head to look at the two members of Team JNPR.

"It says here that I and my team have a Professor Port for first period." She responded. "What about you two?" In response, Jaune wordlessly handed Blake his scroll. Blake took it, powering it up before she looked at Jaune as the lock screen came up. She was about to hand it to Jaune to input the password but Jaune spoke before she could do so.

"Password is: I'm watching. All one word," Pyrrha and Blake blinked.

"You are going to trust me with your password?" The black haired girl asked.

"I was under the impression that friends trusted one another." Jaune replied, "Does giving you my password not show that I trust you?" Blake blinked.

"Thanks," She murmured as she started scanning through his schedule. She completely ignored the heat she felt creeping onto her cheeks

"So why is, I'm watching the password?" Pyrrha couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not the one who placed that password in. Mother was the one who put in the password when she got me the scroll. I have tried to change it, but it always ends up going straight back to that password. So I stopped trying to change it." Jaune answered.

"Kind of creepy though." His partner murmured. "Does that imply that you are always watching Jaune?" She teased.

"No," The blond deadpanned. "It implies Mother is watching." Pyrrha blinked owlishly.

"What do you mean?"

"It means as it implies," Jaune began. Pausing as Blake gave his scroll back to him.

"We have the same schedule, with the exception of an extra leader class that you must attend." Blake spoke. Jaune nodded in response. He turned as he felt his partner tap his shoulder.

"What do you mean by that Jaune? About your Mother watching?"

"I can explain that while we go to the library." Jaune spoke, wordlessly walking down the hall. Blake and Pyrrha quickly followed after him, intent on listening. "My Mother knows many things." He blond began. "She knows a lot of things that goes on in the daily lives of people she has connections to. One time, she recited everything I did one day perfectly. Granted for most of the time I was in her presence, but for the times I wasn't in her presence she could still tell exactly everything I was doing perfectly. My Uncle, from what I know of him can't be found if he doesn't want to. Yet Mother was able to find him almost instantly."

Both Blake and Pyrrha were listening intently.

"Mother has a saying: I am always watching." Jaune turned to them, a small smirk on his features. "I am inclined to believe her. After all, she's proven to always know what I'm doing." The Champion of Mistral opened her mouth to speak but froze, a chill going down her spine as she turned her head, green eyes darting around. Seeing this, Blake and Jaune stopped.

"You okay Pyrrha?" Jaune asked. In response, the red haired girl looked at them in confusion.

"You two didn't feel that?" She asked.

"Feel what?" Blake asked, raising a slim eyebrow.

"I-It felt as if someone was watching us." Blake gave Pyrrha a bland look, clearly not believing her. The Champion turned to her partner just in time to see a flash of emotion go through his eyes but she was not able to identify it before it faded.

"It's probably your imagination Pyrrha." Her partner waved off.

"Maybe," Pyrrha conceded.

"Regardless," Blake interjected. "We've wasted enough time here, let's get to the library and do something productive with it." Jauned nodded in agreement and Pyrrha followed his lead after a moment of hesitation.

Together, the three made their way to the library, taking a seat as they savored the silence in it for a moment before they looked at each other.

"Professor Port's class will focus on the Grimm if I am not mistaken." Pyrrha spoke up, "Perhaps we should proceed to study some aspects of the Grimm?" Her other two companions agreed and they set out to gather books of the various Grimm that were known.

* * *

"I like to think we made a good amount of progress." Pyrrha chimed happily, the redhead sitting next to Jaune, Blake sitting opposite of her. The three were sitting at a table within the cafeteria. It was already seven, and the three were currently filling themselves with breakfast.

A few teams entered as well, groggily getting in line before finding a table to enjoy their meals.

A lightly panting Blake gave a deadpanned stare towards the crimson haired Champion. "I still can't believe I couldn't keep up with you two." She murmured in disappointment.

"Don't fret over it so much Blake," Jaune spoke up, taking a bite out of his eggs. "You managed to keep up with Pyrrha and I well enough."

"That was at the beginning." The black haired girl frowned. "It became pretty clear that I wouldn't be able to keep up with the pace you guys were going. Sorry for making you two hold back on my account."

"Don't say that," Jaune's partner began, smiling warmly. "Everyone has their own pace that they are comfortable with."

"I agree with Pyrrha on that account Blake. Pace yourself, don't try to compare yourself with others."

"It's not that," Blake sighed. "I'm just disappointed in myself for not being able to keep with you two on that jog. Seriously, I thought I was better than that. Speaking of, how are you two not tired after that?"

"That wasn't even a warm up for me." Pyrrha admitted sheepishly.

"Agreed, it was more like that jog was meant to wake up rather than actually provide a workout."

"Great," Blake murmured with a roll of her eyes. "We've got a pair of monsters in this school." Jaune smirked as his lips parted.

"Feel the burn Blake." The black haired girl glared half-heartedly at him.

"Don't start with exercise jokes please." She said blandly. Jaune's smirk only widened as Pyrrha giggled beside him.

The three chatted animatedly for a time as they ate breakfast. As they finished, Jaune glanced at the time on his scroll and he blinked.

"Well now, it's almost eight." The other two blinked.

"Really? I thought the others would have been awake by now."

"They've probably slept in." Jaune began with a small frown. "Pyrrha, Blake let's go wake up our teammates shall we? It wouldn't do for us to be late on the first day of school after all." The two girls quickly nodded in agreement and they proceeded to clean up before leaving but not before taking some breakfast with them so that they're teammates didn't have to attend classes on an empty stomach. .

It didn't take long for them to reach the dorms and they quickly ascended the stairs to their respective rooms. As they were neighbors, they didn't need to be separated.

"Pyrrha, wake up Nora and Ren. Make sure they eat too before they dress up." His partner nodded a smile on her lips as she held two trays of food.

Jaune turned to Blake, his friend holding two trays of food in her hands as he held the third.

"Thanks again for helping me carry this." She spoke as Pyrrha entered her team's room.

"No problem, you're a friend." Jaune answered as the two stopped before the door to Blake's team room.

"Can I just ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure go ahead," He shrugged.

"Last night, what exactly happened between you and Yang? When we tried asking her, she just shrugged before flopping down on her bed." Her friend blinked.

"Well, we talked, fought, than talked again." He answered honestly. "Although, it was kind of strange, she was so angry at me in the beginning. I honestly didn't think her and I wouldn't be on friendly terms for awhile. Yet, she was so friendly with me almost the second after our fight." The black haired girl thought on his answer for a bit.

"That is a bit surreal. Maybe she's burying how she really feels deep down." Her friend raised an eyebrow, silently gesturing for her to explain. "I know some people who aren't the type to hold grudges, but they'll bury their real feelings deep down since they don't think it'll serve them any good."

"What do you mean?

"I think Yang is interested in getting to know you and she's burying whatever negative feeling she has for you because she wants to know her brother at the very least." She answered honestly.

"Maybe, maybe not, the only one who can answer that is Yang herself and I don't think she'll be willing to let us poke and prod." She nodded at his answer.

"Good point." Smiling at her reply, the blond gestured for the door.

"So are we going to drop this off in your dorm, that way you can wake your teammates."

"I can't reach my scroll to unlock it."

"Why not?"

"Because my hands are full. Actually, come to think of it, how exactly did Pyrrha enter your dorm? I'm pretty sure she was holding two trays like me." She said blankly. Her blond friend blinked.

He remembered the short conversation he, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren had after they killed that Deathstalker. It was agreed that no one other than their team would know what their semblances were. Honestly, Jaune wouldn't mind telling Blake, but it was promised between his team to not divulge that kind of information around anywhere.

"Magic," He deadpanned.

"Magic?" The black haired girl repeated a similar deadpan on her face.

"Magic," The blond repeated, this time with a smirk. Blake rolled her eyes slightly in response.

"If that's what you want to stick with I'll suppose I'll accept that. For now, could you hold one of these trays for me? I need to get my scroll." Wordlessly, Jaune outstretched his other hand and Blake gave him one of the two trays she had.

She reached into her pocket and procured her scroll. She unlocked the door and it slid open to reveal an awakened Ruby Rose still in her pajamas. The silver eyed girl turned to face them, her eyes blinking owlishly as a whistle was hanging from her lips. From how her chest was puffed out, Jaune and Blake knew that she was prepared to blow it.

The younger girl looked at the two before her as they, in turn, looked at her blankly. Wordlessly, the blond walked in, placing the two trays of food he held down on Ruby's empty bed. Blake followed his lead as he quietly spoke to Ruby.

"Ruby, classes will be beginning soon, I suggest waking up Yang and Weiss before proceeding to freshen up. Blake and I also brought you some food so you didn't have to go to the cafeteria." He eyed the bags and luggage lying around at the end of the room. "You guys can unpack all of your belongings later, perhaps after classes, alright Ruby?"

Wordlessly, Ruby nodded, the whistle remaining in her lips. Jaune smiled slightly before he gestured for Blake to leave. "Blake and I will be waiting outside while you wake up the other two." With that said, both he and the black haired girl left the room, the door sliding shut behind them.

"Just imagining their wakeup call makes me want to stay inside and record it on my scroll." The yellow eyed girl murmured with a slightly amused grin.

"It would have been quite the sight." Her friend grinned. Her ears beneath her bow perked slightly.

"That reminds me," She pulled out her scroll and a moment later the blond haired boy felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket. Fishing out his scroll, he unlocked it and grinned amusedly at the picture of Ruby and Yang having shocked expressions.

"Where did you get this picture?"

"Took it the moment they heard your last name."

"You are quite the devious one aren't you Blake?" He said with a smile of amusement as he saved the picture. Said girl looked away innocently.

A muffled whistle sounded off behind the door, followed by two thuds.

"OW! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU DOLT!?"

"DANG IT SIS! YOU AND THAT FUCKING WHISTLE!"

"CURSE WORD!"

Both Jaune and Blake traded amused glances.

* * *

"That was a rather interesting day for our first official attendance of Beacon." Pyrrha spoke as she and her team walked out into the main yard. They were joined by Yang and Blake a moment later. Around them, dozens of students and teams walked past them, some heading to their dorms while others stayed to mingle with their teams and other students.

"Really boring if you ask me." Yang remarked. "Seriously, that Professor Port just… Ugh I don't even want to think about it." Jaune frowned at the mention of the portly Professor.

"That man is a braggart. At the very least however, we did learn something worthy of note." Pyrrha nodded at his words.

"I agree, plus, I think Weiss did well enough in her demonstration of her skills." Jaune did not agree.

"Her performance was subpar." He frowned, "She was full of openings and holes in her defense. Her apparent anger over at both her situation and Ruby did not help matters at all. If she had remained in control of her emotions and her temperament, she would have been able to deal with her opponent efficiently. "

"Jeez Bro," Yang spoke, frowning at him. "That's a bit harsh don't you think?" In response, her fellow blond gave her a flat look.

"Say what you will Sister. However, it will not change my opinion of her performance. While you all see what she accomplished in the end, I only see how she could have done better."

Pyrrha gave a small frown of disapproval. "I agree with Yang Jaune, however, I can see your point as well. There were a few glaring holes in her performance."

"What's it matter? A fight's a fight!" Nora chimed in. "Next time, I'll cheer for Weiss to break its legs!" She cheered with a pump of her fist. Ren only sighed tiredly.

"What about you Partner?" Yang asked, staring as her black haired counterpart. In response, Blake spared her a glance.

"I agree with Jaune actually." She said, although maybe that was her being biased. "You heard Ruby trying to give her advice on how to kill the Grimm, yet Weiss evidently snapped at her for no apparent reason. I don't know about you Yang but with Weiss's poor attitude, there is no way I'm going to work well with her."

 _The day a Schnee is kind to others is the day the Grimm into creatures of love and peace_ She thought cynically.

"Speaking of Ruby," Ren spoke up for the first time. "Where did she go? She disappeared in a flutter of petals after last period finished." It was Yang who answered.

"She told me she was gonna study a bit in the library before going back to the dorms."

"I see," Ren murmured.

"Soooo what are we gonna do? I'm bored!" Nora whined.

"I, for one am going to follow Ruby's lead. I can see the merits of studying for our classes." Jaune spoke up.

"I'll join you." Blake said beside him.

"Jeez, you and Blake are a bore fest aren't ya?" Yang remarked with a grin. "I'll guess I'll just be going hunting for a bit. After all, nobody can say no to some dead Grimm."

"Oh! Oh! I'll come with! We'll break their legs then go get some pancakes!" Beside Nora, Ren sighed slightly.

"I suppose I'll come along. No offense Yang, but I don't think you can control Nora."

"None taken, I don't think I can even direct her anywhere."

"And you Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as everyone but her made plans.

"I was actually going to go do some individual training, nothing to grand, just enough to polish a bit of rust off." The group nodded at her words and moments later they separated.

Pyrrha watched them go for a moment before heading towards the lockers to obtain her weapon and shield. It only took a few minutes for her to reach the lockers and she quickly trained into her combat gear before gathering her weapons.

Moments later, she entered the training arena and she smiled as she saw that it was empty save for herself.

"Time for a workout," She mused to herself.

"I find that having a sparring partner serves as obtaining a better workout rather than doing so on your own."

Pyrrha froze as she the voice spoke out came directly behind her. The redhead wanted to turn around and face whoever it was the spoke to her. She could not however, as a red blade was lightly set down upon over her shoulder. It was a long blade and Pyrrha found herself stricken at its deadly beauty.

"What say you Pyrrha Nikos? Are you interested in sparring with me?"

The Champion of Mistral noted the dangerous edge in the person's tone and she knew that it was not a question or a request. It was a demand. This person was ordering her to spar against them and that if she didn't only severe consequences would meet her. The thing that only stood out to Pyrrha however, was the fact the tone the person used, the manner in which they spoke. It reminded her so eerily of Jaune.

Slowly, the redhead nodded and she jumped away from her position in an effort to gain some distance once the crimson blade was no longer resting over her shoulder. The Champion looked at person who had snuck up behind and she tensed as she stared at the Grimm avian mask adorned over their face. With a quick glance, she was able to deduce that the person was female, her black and red attire reminding her slightly of Ruby before she brushed the thought aside.

As she stared into the black haired woman's eyes through the mask, the red haired girl froze as a feeling of instinctive fear flared within her for the woman's crimson eyes promised nothing but suffering and death as she sheathed her crimson blade. Quickly, she shook off the feeling of fear and glared at the woman, her grip on Milo tightening slightly as she used her semblance to slide Akuo into place on her arm.

"Who are you?" The words escaped her lips calmly, a tint of wariness and caution present. The black haired woman looked at her with crimson eyes through her mask. Slowly, the girl saw her reach towards her mask.

The anticipation Pyrrha felt was almost suffocating as she saw the woman's fingers curl around the mask before slowly lifting it. A moment later, green eyes widened in disbelief and shock as a carbon copy of Yang stared straight back at her. A scowl was on her face as crimson eyes glared frostily at her.

"Y-Yang?" The words escaped her lips before she could stop them and she saw the black haired woman's scowl deepen slightly.

"No," She began softly. "I am not my daughter nor will I ever be. Allow me to formally introduce myself Pyrrha Nikos. I am Raven Branwen." The black haired woman smirked and Pyrrha immediately compared it to Jaune's smirks.

They were identical.

"Y-You are Jaune and Yang's Mother." Unconsciously, her back straightened.

"Indeed I am." Raven deadpanned. Her crimson orbs glared into green and the redhead shivered under her withering stare. "You are quite the harlot aren't you?"

"W-What?" There was something in Raven's gaze that made Pyrrha both afraid and upset.

"I saw what you did on that little initiation test of yours. I've also taken note of how you've been attempting to become closer to my Son." Raven's scowl grew deeper as she continued, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "If you value your safety, I suggest you stop such nonsense immediately."

The green eyed girl frowned, tightening her grip on Milo as she glared at Raven. "I do not think you can tell me what to do. With all due respect, if I desire to get close to Jaune, than you cannot stop me."

"If you continue your course of action, I shall crush every bone in your body before grinding your very soul into dust. Your suffering shall be legendary." Red eyes narrowed hatefully as she spoke, a cruel smirk coming upon her features.

"I am not afraid of you." Despite voicing this, Pyrrha felt her voice tremble slightly.

"Is that a fact?" The words were delivered softly. So softly in fact that no one but a Faunus with their advanced hearing would be able to hear her. But Pyrrha did hear Raven spoke, because the words came directly in her ear as Raven was in front of her. The black haired woman had her hand on her shoulder, keeping her place, not that the red haired girl would have wanted to as she was frozen in shock and awe.

 _I didn't even see her move…. She's too fast, i-is this what a fully trained Huntress is like?_ It was at the moment that Pyrrha realized just why Raven's gaze both upset and frightened her. It was because the black haired woman was seeing her, yet not acknowledging her. She looked at her like a person passing by a small insect. In her crimsons eyes, she did not even register as a glancing interest let alone a minimal threat level. The Champion was now more certain than ever that Raven only saw her as an annoyance.

As her green orbs met with crimson, she realized just how outclassed she was. Raven's gaze made her feel like nothing… No, it made her feel like less than nothing. Never had Pyrrha felt such terror in her life. Even so, she pushed aside her fear and glared at the woman, trying to ignore the tremble of fright that went through her body.

In response to her glare, Raven tilted her head slightly, a smirk growing on her face. "Intriguing, despite how hopeless you feel, despite knowing that I could crush you in an instant, despite knowing that I could kill you as easily as breathing. You still possess the courage to be able to glare at me." A snort passed through her lips. "I respect someone like you with a strong will. Congratulations, you are one of the few who have impressed me so."

The black haired woman backed away from the Champion and the redhead almost crumbled to her knees right then and there. She stood firm however, gulping slightly.

"D-Does that mean you approve of…?" She trailed off. Almost immediately, Raven scowled, eyes narrowing.

"Just because you have impressed me with your backbone does not mean you can push your luck so easily. It will take more than standing up to me to prove your worth. Although, you should feel privileged, you and Blake Belladonna are the only ones whom I even remotely begin to approve of."

"B-Blake?" Pyrrha's attention shifted as Raven turned away from her, unsheathing her blade as she sliced open a portal before the redhead's eyes. "W-Wait!" Abruptly, Raven turned to her and froze her with a frosty glare.

"I will be going now, but do know this child. Neither you nor the other have earned my full approval. At best, I consider you both candidates and nothing more. Remember my warning as well, don't try to get any closer to Jaune then you already have. You have not yet earned that privilege."

"W-Wait, what about that spar?"

"I've lost interest." With her piece said, Raven turned and left, her portal shutting behind her.

It was silent for a few tense moments before slowly Pyrrha's grip on Milo tightened. A frown marring her face as her brows furrowed.

 _I refuse_ She thought determinedly. Raven wanted her to prove her worth, fine than, she would exceed the woman's expectations. After all, if there was one thing she was good at, it was breaking everyone's expectations.

With these thoughts flowing through her mind the Champion of Mistral began her training in earnest, determined to prove Raven wrong.

* * *

 **Omake:** Birds and Bees

"Hey Mom," Twelve year old Jaune spoke, blue eyes gazing upon his mother intently as he held a book. Raven who was polishing her blade after hunting down a deer, turned to her son with a raised eyebrow, sheathing her blade as she gave him her undivided attention.

"Yes Jaune?"

"What's a penis? And what does this book mean when it says a penis enters a vagina to perform sex to reproduce. What is sex?"

The second the first question came from her son's lips, Raven froze, a million curses blasting through her mind that would have made a sailor blush. The curses her mind screamed out would have made the creatures of Grimm stop in shock were they to listen to the level of profanity. Even Ozpin would have dropped his coffee in sheer shock as curses that even he was not aware existed stringed through her mind like a speeding train.

Outwardly, the crimson eyed mother did not expression anything other than blank expression. Crimson orbs drifted down towards the book in Jaune's hands.

 _Human anatomy_

Raven swore by the names of every single God and deity she knew of that she would burn that book for corrupting her son. No one corrupted her baby and lived, whether they are a living being or an inanimate object.

"Well then, I suppose this is long overdue." She murmured with a sigh. "Very well Jaune, its time I give you the talk."

"The talk?"

"The talk."

It proved to be an awkward conversation, not because of how naïve about the subject Jaune was, but because of how inquisitive he was about it. By the end of it, Raven was repeatedly cursing the names of the Gods she knew for letting this happen.

"And that Jaune, is how both Humans and Faunus reproduce."

"I kind of have one more question."

"I'm listening."

"Does sex feel good? Or does it hurt?"

Outwardly Raven expressed nothing, inwardly she screamed.

"Well when consummating the reproduction, unless the female is a virgin, than the experience proves to be a pleasurable experience for both parties. However, nine months after impregnation, the female would experience quite the painful experience."

"Oh."

"Did my answers satisfy your curiosity son?"

"Yup!"

"Good, now Jaune why don't you gather a bit of firewood, we could use some."

"Okay!"

Raven waited until her son was out of earshot before she stood from her seat and took hold of the Human anatomy book. Without hesitation she threw the book into the flames and watched with dark satisfaction as the flames devoured the book alive. She imagined the book screaming in pain and it made her smile cruelly.

Minutes later, Jaune returned with an armful of wood to see his mother looking at the fireplace with a blank expression.

"I'm back mom and I brought alot of wood too."

"Good work son, just set it down next to me and return back to your studies."

The blond haired boy did as he was told and returned to his previous spot.

"Mom, where's my book on anatomy?"

"While you were gone a small Nevermore swooped down and took it. It flew off before I stop it." Jaune blinked.

"What would a Nevermore want with a book?"

"It must have been intelligent, because I am quite certain that it specifically targeted the book on anatomy. It must be learning the weak points of Mankind as we speak."

"That's kind of scary."

"Indeed, fret not however I'm certain it doesn't know how to read."

"Alright if you say so," with that said the blond picked out another book and began reading.

As he became engrossed in another book, he missed the cruel smile that formed on Raven's face as she stared into the flames. A single thought going through her mind as she looked into the flames.

 _Burn mongrel, burn until not even the ashes remain._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** She was cold, and she was also feared by many, even her own brother feared her. She had long ago accepted that she was dangerous. She was fine with being alone, she was a loner anyway. She was sure that even her own blood would fear her to. Yet she didn't think she could ever bear her son fearing her, even if they're not related by blood.

 **Author's note:** Well, this took longer than I would have liked but as the saying goes, shit happens. Anyways, to The Dark Deceiver, thank you for the idea you provided to me in a review. It gave me the inspiration in the Omake at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Cardin Winchester gritted his teeth as he landed on the ground harshly. The orange haired teen's aura absorbed the majority of the impact, not damaging him, but he still felt the impact of the blow regardless. Gritting his teeth, he quickly stood back to his, glaring at his opponent. He seethed in rage as he once again caught sight of the bored expression on the Jaune's face.

In any other situation, Cardin honestly wouldn't have cared if Jaune had such a bored expression but right now it was like an insult to him. This was because the two were sparring at the moment because of Professor Goodwitch's selection. The orange haired boy never felt so frustrated in his life.

Not only could he not hit his blond opponent but throughout the entire fight, Jaune had yet to draw his sword, instead opting to fight Cardin using only his legs and grappling him to throw across the field should he need too. It frustrated Cardin to say the least.

No matter how he went to strike at him, no matter how hard he swung his mace, no matter how fast he tried to move Jaune would just dodge and counter with the end result being with Cardin on the ground in pain.

Standing, the mace wielder sent the blond a glare with Jaune returning it full force. As he took on a more cautious approach, a lingering feeling made its self known within the back of his mind. The lingering feeling being that Jaune looked familiar to him, as if he had met Jaune before. Shaking off the feeling, he gripped his mace tighter. Giving off a battle cry, Cardin charged, bringing up his mace to slam it against Jaune's face.

In response, Jaune only backed away slightly before his hand shot out. He gripped the mace's handle and directed the attack to the side. In result of that, the orange haired boy was thrown off balance and the blond capitalized on this. He tripped Cardin and as he was in the process of falling, Jaune spun building up momentum before slamming his foot in Cardin's abdomen.

Due to the force behind it, the Winchester was thrown across the ring before slamming harshly into a wall. Falling to the ground, Cardin groaned before groggily standing to his feet just as the alarm that signaled the end of the spar sounded off.

"And with that, the winner of the spar is Jaune Branwen." Professor Glynda Goodwitch announced from her spot. "As you can see students, Mr. Winchester's aura is within the red zone. In a tournament style match, this would signify its end along with the winner being announced." Seeing all of her students nod, she turned her head towards Cardin, the mace wielder gritting his teeth as he glared at Jaune. "Mr. Winchester, due take care to consult to your aura meter. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowulf due to having no aura to protect yourself now would we?"

Said boy's jaw clenched. "Crystal Professor." He murmured bitingly. The female Professor glared icily at him for a moment before turning towards Jaune.

"And Mr. Branwen, as always a splendid performance," In response, Jaune nodded his head in thanks.

A few weeks had passed since the first day of school, when combat classes finally came around, everyone was excited to showcase their skills and prove to others that they belonged in Beacon. Prove themselves they did as they showcased they're skills, however, several students proved to be among the best of them all, the students in question Blake Belladonna, Weiss schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren.

These six students proved to be the best of crop, rarely losing their fights and ranking themselves firmly within the top five of the best fighters of the first years. However, even among these exceptional fighters, there were two that proved to be in an entirely different league. Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Branwen had proved to be the best among the best.

If the others rarely lost their fights, than both Pyrrha and Jaune didn't lose period against their opponents. Their rankings were a bit of problem for Glynda as they both shared an equal amount of skill. Eventually, she decided the best way to find out was for the two to spar among themselves to decide. The fight was long to say the least, lasting for nearly half the period. In the end, Pyrrha claimed victory. However, Glynda was a bit hesitant in giving her the number one ranking as she had barely won as it was. So a few days later she had them spar again.

That time, Jaune claimed victory, shocking the others as the invincible girl's win streak which seemed endless had been broken. For the next following days, Glynda had them sparring with the results ending the same. Pyrrha claiming victory with Jaune claiming it the next day and for more than a few draws being called. Eventually the female Professor came to a decision. She had approached the two, asking if they didn't mind sharing the same rank, suffice to say, the two agreed to share the rank and a friendly rivalry bloomed between them.

"Now than, Mr. Branwen, you and Mr. Winchester are free to leave the ring at any time." Professor Goodwitch said, green eyes glancing at the two. Cardin quickly evacuated the field, a scowl on his face as he did so. Jaune however, stayed in place.

"I think I'll stay in the ring Professor, I can go another round." Glynda raised an eyebrow in response to Jaune's sentence.

"Very well than Mr. Branwen," She turned her gaze among the audience. ""Now, who here amongst you all wants to spar with Mr. Branwen?" No one raised their hands and Glynda frowned slightly. "No one?" Her answer was silence making her sigh. "Very well then, I suppose I'll just have to pick at random."

"Actually Professor, I don't mind going up against him." Pyrrha spoke, standing from her seat with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Well now, this will be fun." Jaune spoke, a grin on his face. "What is our current score this time Pyrrha?"

"I won our last two skirmishes I am aiming for a third." The redhead chirped, a beaming smile shooting towards her partner. The blond returned the smile.

"I suppose I'll just have to win this one than so you won't chalk up another win streak."

As the two traded their friendly banter, Professor Goodwitch checked her scroll. "Unfortunately Mr. Branwen, Ms. Nikos." As she spoke, the bell signifying the end of class sounded off. "That is all we have time for today, if you wish to spar you can either wait tomorrow or perhaps do so later this evening."

Jaune and Pyrrha locked eyes and an entire conversation seemed to pass between before they both turned to the female Professor. "We'll wait until tomorrow Professor." The Champion said.

"Agreed, we wouldn't want to neglect our other studies just because we wanted to spar." Jaune added.

"Very well," The female Professor turned to her other students who were all standing from their spots, stretching their limbs as they prepared to head off to their next class. "Remember what you have all learned today and remember if you are in a fight, do try to consult your aura meter. I realize that may be difficult in a fight but knowing how much more damage you can take will help immensely out in the field." As she finished her sentence, her students began to leave, already talking amongst themselves as they headed for their next class.

* * *

"So there we were, surrounded by the night!"

"It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowulf's."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

"In the end, Ren and I were able to take them down and we made a boat load of Lien selling Ursai skins." Nora finished off, grinning at her captivated audience. Beside Ren sighed as he held a cup of juice.

"She's been having this dream for over a month now."

"Tell me about it, she hasn't stopped talking it about every time she wakes up." Jaune commented, an annoyed, yet fond smile gracing his features.

"Despite the unrealism in Nora's tales I find myself enjoying them immensely." Pyrrha chimed in.

"And I thought Ruby was hyperactive." Yang murmured under her breath. She gave a sheepish grin as Ruby cutely glared at her.

"I just can't believe that someone as obviously as insane as Nora was able to pass the psychiatric test. How hasn't she labeled insane yet?" Weiss spoke, looking at Nora blankly.

"Hey!" Said girl whined, "I'm not insane! I'm… I'm…. Ren! What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Eccentric," He supplied.

"Yeah, that word!"

"This does not alleviate my concern." The Schnee deadpanned.

Ren shrugged, "In my opinion, the difference between insane and sane is measured by success. Think about it, when someone comes up with a crazy plan, it often works out doesn't it?" Weiss remained silent. She couldn't deny that, Ruby had proven that to her on initiation when they killed that Nevermore. It was a crazy idea that could only have been made by someone with a few screws loose… Yet by some miracle it worked.

"I can agree with Ren on that," Jaune jumped in, "After all, some of the greatest minds in history have been suspected of having a few screws loose."

"What's life without a bit of crazy am I right!?" Yang said, grinning widely. Nora shared in her grin.

"Crazy makes things fun!"

"Too much fun," Nora's partner murmured silently.

"I can agree with Nora on that." Ruby spoke up, smiling. "I mean, I hate when things get boring. Don't get me wrong, I like things normal too, but crazy makes it a blast!"

Blake, who had remained silent through the entire conversation, looked up from the book in her hands. "Speaking of a blast," She reached into her blouse and procured a book which she proceeded to hold out to Jaune. "I finished Redemption last night, I loved it. The ending was a bit heartbreaking but I'm glad Jack got to avenge his father in the epilogue."

"I'm glad you liked it Blake, I have another book, more like a series, if you want to read it." Blake blinked at Jaune's words.

"What's it about?"

"It tells the story of a soldier whose purpose was to become the greatest warrior for his country to replace a legendary solider but due to circumstances, he turns his back on his country." The black haired girl's eyes grew interested as she listened.

"What's it called?" In response to her question, the blond grinned.

"It's called, Metal Gear."

"Metal Gear…" She murmured, testing it on her tongue.

"I'll lend you it before the day is over." Yang nudged Blake in ribs.

"Well Blakey, looks like you and Lady Killer are bonding again eh?" She grinned. Sitting beside Jaune, Pyrrha frowned slightly before her smile returned.

"They are friends Yang. I think its fine for friends like them to bond." Yang quirked a bro, giving Pyrrha a knowing smirk as the redhead returned her look evenly. The Champion blinked twice as she noted the knowing smirk on Yang's face.

 _She, Jaune and Raven have the same smirks_ She realized.

"Ya sure you ain't even a little bothered?" Yang leered, a teasing grin on her face. She immediately lost her grin when Jaune poked her forehead with his index and middle finger.

"That's enough Little Sister, besides why would Pyrrha even feel remotely bothered?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Yang batted away his hand with a small frown.

"Stop doing that Bro, seriously you do that every time you don't agree with something I do. Also, stop calling me little sister I still say its bull that you're older."

"A brother knows these things."

"My bullcrap meter is going off the charts."

"Foolish little sister."

"Stop calling me that-"

"Ow! Stop it! That hurts!"

Everyone paused for a moment before looking to see who sounded in such pain. Almost immediately, scowls came upon their faces as they saw the sight of Cardin Winchester and his team pulling the ears of a female Faunus with rabbit ears on her head.

"Ha! Ha! I told you it was real!" Cardin said with a grin.

"Man what a freak!"

"How unruly and barbaric," Weiss murmured in disgust gazing upon the scene with severe disapproval.

"I didn't think you'd care." Blake said with a scowl, her narrowed eyes not leaving the scene.

"Just because my family doesn't have the best of relationships with the Faunus doesn't mean we necessarily hate them." The white haired girl shot back. Blake remained silent, opting only to glancing at her for a moment before returning her narrow eyed gaze towards Cardin and his team.

"It's very deplorable of them." Pyrrha said a heavy frown on her face.

"I wanna go break their legs." Nora spoke, frowning. Ren said nothing as he placed a hand on Nora's shoulder, expression blank but for those who knew him they could see the disapproval in his eyes.

"They're a bunch of bullies." Ruby spoke up, a cute glare on her face. Yang slammed her fist into her palm.

"You ask me they need a good pounding."

"Look at how pathetic they are." Jaune sneered, catching everyone's attention. They wouldn't admit it but they all felt unnerved at the cold look in his eyes. The scowl on his face combined with how cold his eyes made him intimidating.

"Look at them, bullying others to hide their own insecurities, falsely giving themselves a sense of superiority to make them seem powerful and untouchable. Unaware of just how utterly pitiful and pathetic they truly are. It's shame that life is wasted on such fools." The blond stood from his seat and Ruby found her lips moving to speak as everyone was too busy staring at him.

"Jaune…. What are you going to do?" Jaune turned towards her, his lips moving.

"Bullies are weaklings. Weaklings who bully others so that they in turn do not feel weak, bullies need to be put in their place, to be reminded of how utterly pathetic they are. Forcibly, if need be." As he finished speaking, he turned towards Nora. "Nora, want to help me break their legs?" Almost immediately, a dark grin came upon Nora's features as she nodded eagerly.

Jaune looked at Ren, a silent order transferring as the two made eye contact. Recognizing the order, Ren hesitated briefly before releasing his hold on Nora's shoulder. The next moment, the girl was standing next to her leader, a grin on her features. The blond looked back at the others.

"Anyone else want to join us?" They all remained silent as they unsurely looked among themselves.

"Ow! Please stop!"

"Ha! I wonder what would happen if I pulled harder?"

"Please don't!

Cardin's words were enough for Yang. With a growl, she stood, eyes flaring crimson.

"I'm in."

With nod, Jaune glanced at the others who remained in their seats before he along with Nora and Yang began walking towards Cardin.

"Ow! You're pulling too hard! Stop it!"

Cardin would have continued pulling her ears after all he was receiving too much enjoyment in seeing her squirm. However, his grinning face became that of pain as Jaune took hold of his arm and twisted it. On reflex, he released his hold on Velvet's ear, the rabbit eared girl pulling away as she tenderly tended to her ear.

Jaune wasted no time. The second Cardin released his grip on Velvet's ear the blond twisted the boy's arm more. Crying out in pain, he buckled to his knees as Jaune kicked the back of his knees. Following this, Jaune planted his foot to the back of his head, panting the orange haired boy's face into the cafeteria chair he was previously seated him. The blond's grip on Cardin's arm remained and he began to bend the arm at an odd angle.

"Ow! S-Stop! You're gonna break it!" Jaune's eyes glinted coldly. The entire cafeteria became silent as they all looked at the sight. Many eyes widened in shock and surprised. Some approving, whilst others showed disapproval.

"I suppose I will at this rate won't I? That reminds me, this was the arm you were using to pull away at that girl's ears right?" He asked rhetorically. "Perhaps I should break this arm after all you don't seem to be using it to do something productive." He bent it more and Cardin cried out in pain.

He desperately looked towards his team for help only to be met with the sight of Nora sitting on Sky's back. The orange haired girl had the boy in a full nelson, a grin on her face. Russel and Dove were flailing around desperately as Yang had their heads in her arms. The blonde haired girl was grinning widely as she kept the two in her chokehold, crimson eyes flashing before fading into lilac.

Seeing where Cardin was looking, Jaune bent the arm further to the point of it threatening to break.

"Ah! Ow!"

"Don't look over there moronic fool, your team cannot assist you." He mercilessly said.

"W-What do you want?" Cardin whimpered.

"It's not about what I want, it's about what you are going to do." The blond leaned down and forcibly turned Cardin's head towards Velvet. "You are going to apologize to her." The boy in his grip remained silent and Jaune scowled before he began pulling his arm back further.

Ah! Okay! Okay!" Pained blue eyes looked at the rabbit Faunus. "I-I'm sorry."

"I don't think that was enough of an apology." Blue eyes glinting coldly, he bent Cardin's arm further. "I want you to apologize again, only this time, I want it to be sincere."

"I'm sorry!"

"P-Please stop, you're hurting him!" Velvet said, eyes pleading as she stared at Jaune. The blond haired boy glanced at her for a moment before returning his gaze towards his captive.

"Interesting, despite how he pulled your ear, despite the pain that he inflicted upon you, you're willing to forgive him?" Velvet hesitated slightly.

"Y-Yes, the pain in my ear is gone now. N-No harm done, so please stop," She pleaded.

"I don't think I'm going to." The immediate response she received from Jaune made her gasp as she looked at him in surprise. "Did he stop when you begged for him to? Did he stop when you cried in pain? Did he stop when he probably knew full well just how much pain he was putting you in?" Velvet hesitated, giving him a pleading a look begging for him to stop. Too bad the blond was not paying attention to the brown haired girl, instead only narrowing his eyes as Cardin whimpered as the pain he was increased.

"Uh, Bro, maybe we should chill out." Yang spoke up, releasing Russel and Dove from her chokehold. The two boys were on their knees gasping for air.

"Yang is right Jauney!" Nora spoke up, moving to stand beside Yang. Behind her, Sky groaned in pain as even so much as rolling his shoulder caused him discomfort. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to break their legs but I think enough is enough." Unfortunately, Jaune did not reply, instead opting to remain in position keeping Cardin in place.

His blue eyes were still cold and merciless as he stared at Cardin's form. A snort of disgust escaped his lips. "How does it feel Cardin? To be reminded of just how utterly pathetic you are?" He sneered.

"Mr. Branwen that will be enough," Glynda demanded as she approached, having entered to find the entire cafeteria engulfed in silence. The blond stared at the female Professor in her eyes, the blonde haired woman glaring coldly at him with her emerald orbs. The two stared straight into each other's eyes for several long moments, the air around them tense as everyone in the cafeteria watched them with baited breaths.

Suddenly, Jaune smiled politely. "Professor Goodwitch, can I correctly assume that you've spoken to Cardin about his attitude before yes?" Glynda narrowed her eyes, not seeing where he was going with this.

"For the past few weeks Mr. Winchesters attitude towards the other students, specifically the Faunus have been rather deplorable. But I have given him a warning."

"And what has that accomplished exactly?" Glynda was taken aback.

"What?"

"It's actually quite simple. You say you've given Cardin a warning for him to cease his behavior. Yet, here he is, performing the same actions again and again. When you give someone a chance, they'll brush it off after all, they're confident that nothing drastic will happen to them the first time. The second time? They'll wait a bit perhaps even think of a way around it as they're sure the second time will involve punishment. But when no punishment is given, they grow confident again. The third time, they're positive they won't be punished too severely if not at all. And so the cycle will continue with each time you or another authority promising punishment but not delivering." The blond sneered.

"Thus pathetic fools like Cardin are under the impression that they can do whatever they please with no consequence being delivered." A scowl came upon his face as he stared Glynda straight in the eyes, everyone in the cafeteria watching him with shock and small amount of fear. "That's why, in order for a point to get across, you must make do on that promise of punishment and not simply give them a slap on the wrist each time. That's why, no matter the outcome, I will not regret this."

The only sign the Professor saw was the slight movement of his arm. Instantly her eyes widened, her riding crop rose in an effort to stop him with his semblance. She was too slow however and with a sickening crack that echoed around the entire cafeteria the arm of Cardin Winchester was broken. Accompanying it soon after was the howl of pain that erupted from the orange haired boy's lips as everyone watched on in a mixture of shock and horror.

All the while, Jaune never broke eye contact with the female Professor, his polite smile exchanged with a scowl that Raven would have been proud of. As Cardin whimpered and cried out in pain as he cradled his broken arm, Jaune rose his foot and harshly stomped it on Cardin's kneecap. Another sickening crack followed as Cardin's leg was broken followed by another howl of pain.

That was enough for Glynda to snap out of her shock. Her eyes narrowing in fury, the Professor glared coldly at the blond haired boy whose blue eyes remained cold and unchanging. His relaxed stance signifying how unrepentant he was, she clenched her fists tightly, her teeth gritted.

"The Headmaster's office. Now." She uttered softly, everyone but Jaune flinching in fear at the cold fury in her voice. Not saying a word, Jaune walked passed her, his expression neutral as he passed by a shocked Yang and Nora. Behind him, Velvet watched him go with shocked, horrified eyes.

"Would the other members of Team CDRL please assist your leader in getting to the infirmary?" Glynda snarled. Fearfully, said team members nodded. Satisfied, the Professer began Following behind her blond student. Jaune and Glynda walk passed the table the other members of his team along with Team RWBY were seated.

He did not need to look at them to see the shock and horrified looks in their eyes. Pyrrha's eyes were wide, concern and a small twinge of fear. However, it was not directed at him curiously enough, it was more directed towards Glynda. Ren eyed him with wide pink eyes, before they changed into concern that matched Pyrrha's.

Blake watched detached, understanding Jaune's reasoning but reluctant to admit that he was right in a way. Beside the black haired girl, Weiss watched neutrally, blue eyes blinking. Ruby was watching with shock, horrified eyes. Her silver orbs seeing but not believing.

As Glynda escorted Jaune out of the caferteria, glaring a hole in his head the whole way, a small spark of a memory came into her mind. In this memory, she was a girl around Jaune's age, wearing a Beacon uniform. Only instead of escorting a student out of the cafeteria, she was a student again watching her combat Professor escort Raven Branwen out of the cafeteria for a similar offence. The memory faded and Glynda scowled.

 _It appears Bart was right… History does repeat itself given the chance_

The two walked pass the remaining members of Team CFVY, and Coco Adel watched them curiously. She turned to Fox and Yatsuhashi, only receiving shrugs in response.

The three entered the cafeteria and they promptly blinked at the eerie silence within the lunchroom. Everyone was silent as they all looked at their food, some idly playing with it whilst some stared at the table blankly. The three watched this with surprised looks before Coco spoke.

"The fuck happened here?" She asked loudly. Ruby turned to her in an instant, pointing a finger at the second year.

"Curse word!" In return, Coco pointed at Ruby.

"Yes it was red, yes it was."

* * *

 **Omake:** Like Mother Like son

"Hey Mom, this is a really cool picture of an Airship." Ten real old Jaune spoke, gazing at said picture in admiration. Opposite of him, Raven blinked before standing from her crouched position near the campfire, the sun slowly setting over the horizon. The black haired woman maneuvered around until she was behind her son and she crouched.

"Yes, yes it is Jaune." She spoke, a small smile adorning her lips as she idly pat her son's head.

"I want to ride in one, one day." He announced happily. Raven frowned for a brief moment before she regained her smile, a hint of mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Yep! And I want you with me too!" At Jaune's sparkling, hopeful blue eyes, Raven couldn't find in herself to say no. She patted her son's head with smile.

"Of course Son," She murmured softly. The boy turned back to his book, gazing at the Airship in wonder. Being free of her son's scrutiny, Raven scowled at the picture, crimson eyes flashing dangerously.

 _We meet again my worst enemy_ She inwardly glowered, bristling slightly. Her calm smile was instantly placed back on her face as he son turned to regard her curiously. Not hesitating, she kissed Jaune's forehead and the boy smiled happily before turning back to his book. The second he did, she regained her scowl as she glared at the Airship.

As she glowered at the picture, her mind flashed back to the first time she ever rode on a Airship. It was a memory she would remember for the rest of her life.

 _"Hurry up Sis!"_

 _"Hold on a minute Qrow, it's not going anywhere."_

 _"But this is the first time Mom and Dad are letting us ride in an Airship! It's gonna be sweet!"_

 _"I don't doubt that but calm down will you? You act like it'll be the last thing we ever do."_

 _"Just hurry up- Ow! Stupid airship!"_

 _That's what you get for not paying attention moron."_

 _"Let's just get on the stupid thing."_

 _"Heh how amusing."_

 _"Whoa, we're pretty high up aren't we? How about you Sis? Having fun?"_

 _"…."_

 _"Sis? You okay? You look a little green."_

 _"….. I don't feel so good…"_

 _"I'll say, it looks like your gonna throw up any second now."_

 _"Ugh…"_

 _"Sis…..?"_

 _"!"_

 _"Holy crap you just threw up!"_

 _"W-Why did I…? Ugh!"_

 _"Ha! Ha! Ha! This is hilarious! Who would have thought my badass of a sister would get motion sickness!? Ha! Ha!"_

 _"D-Don't laugh at me little brother! Ugh!"_

 _"Oh god I need a camera!"_

 _"Words…. Cannot describe how much I despise you right now… Ugh!"_

 _"Ha! Ha! Ha! I guess I should call you vomit girl from now on!"_

 _"Do so and they will never find your body! Ugh! I am never getting into these abominations again!"_

 _"Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

"Mom, are you okay?" Jaune's voice took her out of memory lane and Raven blinked as she was back in the present. Smiling, her lips parted.

"Of course I am Son, just remembering something particularly embarrassing about your Uncle Qrow." Her son blinked.

"Really?" Raven smiled deviously in response.

"Yes, let me tell you the story about how your Uncle had this silly little crush on this one girl and made a complete fool of himself trying to impress her."

Her crimson eyes glinted maliciously. Finally, after all these years…. Her vengeance against her brother for laughing at her that day was complete.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** She was cold, and she was also feared by many, even her own brother feared her. She had long ago accepted that she was dangerous. She was fine with being alone, she was a loner anyway. She was sure that even her own blood would fear her to. Yet she didn't think she could ever bear her son fearing her, even if they're not related by blood.

 **Author's note:** Now this is a chapter I was waiting a really long time to finally start typing. Anyways, a few things are addressed here in this chapter along with something else. You may or may not like what I've done with the Arc family history is this. Also, no Omake in this one unfortunately.

* * *

"He then proceeded to break Mr. Winchesters arm and leg. After ordering the rest of Team CDNL to take their leader to the infirmary, I escorted Mr. Branwen here." Glynda adjusted her glasses, scowling at Jaune with her cold green orbs. The blond in question was seated in front of Ozpin's desk, meeting her stare evenly before turning to the Headmaster.

Said Headmaster merely took a sip of his coffee as he met Jaune's gaze. "I see and just how severe are Mr. Winchester's injuries?" The female Professor next to him frowned.

"The Nurse has yet to report to me the extent of his injuries but I am expecting them soon." Right as she said this, her scroll went off alerting her to a message she just received. Blinking, the blonde haired woman opened her scroll. "Ah, actually I have the report here." Seeing Ozpin gesture for her to continue, she spoke. "The injuries are not permanent. In fact, it was merely a matter of popping the bones back in place and letting Mr. Winchester's aura take care of the rest. However, the Nurse advises that he not do anything to physically demanding."

"I see that is good to hear I suppose." The Headmaster spoke, brown eyes locked on blue. "Any comments Mr. Branwen?" In response, Jaune scowled.

"I wasn't aiming for permanent damage. However, next time I'll make sure it's permanent." Glynd bristled, glaring at Jaune as she raised her riding crop and slammed it on the table.

"Do you think this is some type of game young man!? Your actions today will not be taken lightly!" She would have continued but a raised hand from Ozpin made her stop. Taking a breath, she crossed her arms and scowled.

"Glynda, why don't you let me deal with this?" She looked at the Headmaster in protest.

"Ozpin, surely you jest!"

"You forget how long I've been the Headmaster of Beacon for. I've dealt with a situation like this before. Now go on, you do have a combat class to teach in twenty minutes. Remember what happened last time you left your class unattended. I do still think we're still finding remnants of Ms. Adel's bullets all over the area." Glynda pursed her lips before sighing in defeat.

"Very well Ozpin." Giving Jaune one last glare, she left the door shutting behind as the elevator brought her down. With her gone, Ozpin looked at Jaune for a moment before taking another sip of coffee. He savored it for a moment before setting it down.

"Well now Mr. Branwen, before we begin, I have to ask. Why exactly did you assist Ms. Scarlatina? Was it out the kindness of your heart? Or perhaps you disliked the sight of her being bullied."

"I didn't do it for her," The Headmaster an eyebrow as the immediate response.

"Oh? Then why did you help?"

"Cardin was a pathetic excuse for a huntsman." Jaune sneered, bristling. "Huntsmen are warriors who dedicate our lives to saving the lives of both Human and the Faunus. And yet, someone like Cardin, a bully with no backbone who bullies others just because he can and to have a sense of superiority has no right to the title Huntsman. He is an insult to the Huntsmen before us, the Huntsmen of today and his example will be a bad one for the ones of tomorrow. Someone like him has no right to the training he received. As for Ms. Scarlatina I loathe how she did nothing. She was a second year, I'm certain that her level of skill was superior in every way in comparison to Cardin… Yet she did nothing. I had every thought to just leave her be, to let her be bullied since she wasn't going to do a thing about it. But like I said, Cardin is an insult to everything a Huntsman stands for. I'm not sure about you but I am positive that the Huntsmen of the past are turning in their graves."

Ozpin gazed at the blond student for moment, brown eyes peering into blue. A small smile came upon his lips before he took another sip of coffee. Setting the cup down, his lips parted. "Quite the speech you have given Mr. Branwen," He complimented. "Did you know that I have been the Headmaster of Beacon for a long time?" Jaune blinked.

"You can't be that old Headmaster."

"You'd be surprised." He returned lightly. "As I'm sure you are already aware of, your Mother attended Beacon. Interestingly enough, the first time she ever entered my office was for an offense similar to the one you just pulled. Much like you, she broke the arm of someone who was bullying another. Your Mother despised the very notion of bullying. True, her view has always been the strong survive and the weak perish but she despises when someone, much like a bully, lorded over the weak. She never saw the point to it really. Why put someone down when you could do so many other important things with your power?"

"People like that are fools."

"Precisely," The Headmaster agreed, catching Jaune by surprise. "If there is one thing that Raven despises more than the weak, its bullies who further put the weak down and if there's anything she despises more than that its fools." He smiled in amusement. "Truly you and your Mother are alike in that regard. Someone who despises the weak yet will help them if someone strong puts them down. It is a rather interesting contradiction."

Jaune frowned. "Well don't expect me to help every single person out there. As for Ms. Scarlatina, that's the first and last time I'll be helping her from a situation like that. From now on, she better help herself. I've saved her one time enough already." At Ozpin's amused smile, he scowled. "What?" The grey haired man shook his head.

"Nothing really, it's just your mother said the exact same thing to me. Almost word for word," He leaned forward folding his hands together. "Well, I believe that you are due for a punishment Mr. Branwen. I think I'll give you the same punishment I gave Raven all those years ago." Jaune sighed slightly before straightening.

"Very well, I'll accept whatever punishment you deem fit." The Headmaster took a sip coffee.

"For the rest of the semester, you will be required to do community service in Vale. From now on after classes are over, you will head straight to Vale to perform your service. You will be sent back here after nine O'clock, after that you can use that time to study or train if you like before going to bed and repeating this again the next day until this semester is over." In response, Jaune pursed his lips.

"Curfew is at ten. That means that I will only have an hour of free time."

"Yes it does, doesn't it? You will have hardly any free time at all." Jaune sighed.

"Very well Headmaster." The blonde moved to stand, ready to leave now that he was delivered his punishment. However, Ozpin raised a hand, gesturing for him to remain seated as he lifted his cup.

"I did not dismiss you yet Mr. Branwen." He said as he took a sip of another sip of his coffee. He frowned as he noticed the cup was near empty and did not hesitate to lift the pot resting beside him to pour more in his cup. Satisfied, he lifted the cup and took a long sip. Savoring it as he enjoyed the caffeine, Jaune watched all of this with a deadpanned expression, blinking as the older man set his cup down and looked at him.

"Am I dismissed now sir?"

"No not yet." The Headmaster leaned forward, brown staring into blue. "Tell me Mr. Branwen…. What is your favorite fairy tale?" The blond haired boy blinked at the sudden question.

"W-What?" He asked, taken aback.

"Humor an old man." Frowning slightly, the student spoke.

"I suppose my favorite would be the tale of the Guardian Birds." The Headmaster of Beacon smiled slightly in amusement.

"Raven always was in love with that tale I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that she passed that tale onto you. However, tell me… Have you ever heard of the tale of The Protector?" Blue eyes narrowed in thought.

"No… I've never heard of The Protector."

"The tale of The Protector is actually linked to an old family within history. It is a tale connected to the Arc family to be more precise." Jaune showed no recognition of the name and seeing this Ozpin frowned.

 _So Raven has not even told you that you are of the Arc line… I suppose I shouldn't surprised_

"The tale of The Protector speaks of a warrior who protected the people. Human and Faunus alike not discriminating between as they fought for justice, peace and for all that is right." Jaune frowned at Ozpin's words.

"So basically like every other ridiculous fairy tales of Knights and defenders of justice?" Ozpin chuckled at Jaune's words.

"Yes, I do suppose it is… However, every story, every tale has a beginning… And the tale of The Protector has a rather… solemn and dark one in origin."

"What?" The surprise in Jaune's voice could be heard for miles as he stared at Ozpin with widened eyes. Ozpin took Jaune's expression before continuing.

"Yes… The Protector is actually connected to two other tales as well. Those tales being the Silver Eyed Warriors and the Seasons… You are familiar with those two as well correct?"

"Yes… Mother briefly mentioned them in passing and I looked them to gain further knowledge of them."

"Good… That means we can skip a summary of the two tales than and continue on with our main one. The Protector's tale starts with a Knight, a woman by the name of Joan. She was a kind young woman, always willing to help others and receiving nothing in turn. The village she lived in loved and adored her. In turn, she loved each and every single of them, calling them all her family. She was always the first one to charge into battle to protect her people, always so willing to help with even the smallest of things. From gardening, to helping fix houses, to even saving cats from trees. However, you cannot save everyone unfortunately…" The Headmaster shook his head, frowning as if relieving a memory.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes, now where was I? Ah yes. A band of criminals rode into the village one day, their goal to pillage the people's home clear as day. Joan however, as always was the first to bear arms, intent on fighting them alone. As a Knight, she had training that the criminals just could not compete with. Than it happened… A child, inspired by the display of Joan fighting picked a fallen sword and charged at the criminals intent on helping his hero save the day. It happened quickly, the leader of the criminals striking the child down. As the child died, Joan, enraged stopped holding back. Instead of intending on knocking them out as she originally intended, she struck them down." Taking a quick sip of coffee he continued.

"After killing them, Joan took the child in her arms, desperate to find a way to save his life but it was not to be for the child was already dead. For the first time in her life, Joan had failed to protect someone and this feeling of failure and regret would forever remain with her for the rest of her life. The villagers who had once adored and loved her did not help. They turned their backs on Joan, blaming her for the child's death, reminding her of her failure. With a heart broken from failure and guilt and her mind fragile from the villager's anger towards her, she left the village. This is when the tale becomes connected to the tale of The Seasons." At Jaune's nod Ozpin smiled before continuing.

"As you know, the story with The Seasons speaks of a wizard who gave the Maidens their power. However, every person has an enemy or rival they all go up against. It just so happened that the wizard was enemies with a witch. This Witch despised Humankind and the Faunus immensely, wishing only to see them destroyed. She and the wizard always met in battle with the wizard defending life and the Witch seeking to destroy it. When the Witch sensed the Wizard's power dwindle, she became confused and learned that he bestowed his power on four young girls, four Maidens.

Seeing this as an act against her, the Witch began looking for ways to deal with this new threat to her. It was as she was scheming did she feel it. A powerful feeling of despair, sorrow and hopelessness that surprised even her, seeking it out, she found a broken Joan lifelessly staring into the flames of her campfire. With a devious thought coming to mind, the Witch approached Joan, gently asking her what was wrong. After hearing Joan's explanation, the Witch offered Joan a new way to renew her purpose. After all, Joan was a Knight and a Knights number one purpose was to protect.

Desperate for her purpose to be renewed, Joan latched onto the Witch, swearing her sword, her shield her life and her very soul in service of the Witch. As for the Witch, she had finally found her counter to the Wizard's Maidens and she couldn't have been anymore pleased. Granting her a dark power Joan ceased to be a Knight for justice, now she was a fallen Knight in service to her master, a Dark Knight forever serving the Witch. And so began a long war between the Wizard and his Maidens, against the Witch and her Dark Knight.

Despite having great power, the Maidens found great difficultly facing against Joan. For you see, Joan was a powerful Knight, skilled beyond comprehension and with the Witch's enhancements and power given to her, her already formidable abilities were beyond that of any normal human. But like any other human, The Maidens and Joan eventually died. As the Maidens powers transferred to worthy successors. Joan however left something far more precious. Whilst in service to the Witch, Joan birthed a child and on her deathbed Joan swore to the Witch that all her future descendents would forever serve her.

And so the war continued Wizard against Witch and Maidens against Dark Knight. Then one day, it happened, a bright ray of hope that just may end this long war. The current Dark Knight of that time, a young man named Moses met a girl with silver eyes. Despite being everything that his master taught him to despise, Moses could not help but fall in love with that silver eyed girl. Desperately seeking a way to be with the one he loved, Moses sought for ways to abandon his master. The Wizard, seeing a chance to rob the Witch of her Dark Knight, approached Moses and offered him a way that would help hide him away from his master.

Moses agreed and the Wizard performed a ritual that blocked off his presence away from his master. Safe from his master, Moses thanked the weakened Wizard and together Moses with the silver eyed girl would live a happy life together. However, the Witch, sensing that her Dark Knight was stolen from her grew enraged and while the Wizard was weakened she struck. She murdered the current Maidens of that time and ensured that many other unworthy individuals knew the existence of the Maiden's power.

And thus a new cycle began. The Witch ensuring that the Wizard does not gather his Maidens again, while desperately searching every rock for a hint of the descendents of her Dark Knight. All while the Wizard desperately searches for his Maidens while ensuring that the descendents of the Dark Knight remained hidden from the Witch. Some say that this secret battle of theirs continues to this day." With that, Ozpin finally finished, taking a sip of his coffee.

"That… Is quite the tale," Jaune murmured, blinking as he processed all the information. "But, surely you don't expect me to believe that do you? You said this war between the Witch and the Wizard has continued for generations. That implies that they're immortal in some way. That can't be possible. There's no way an immortal exits. We're not like the Grimm." Ozpin's eyes flashed briefly for a moment before he smiled mysteriously.

"I just wanted to share a story with someone of the younger generation." The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. "Well, you'd best be going Mr. Branwen, you have a class to attend to. Also remember, right after classes you have to head to Vale for your community service."

"Yes Headmaster." With that said, Jaune stood leaving the office. Before the door to the elevator could close, Ozpin gave him a nod which the boy returned before the doors closed. The Headmaster remained silent for a moment, taking a sip of coffee before turning to his head left. As he expected, Raven was standing there, a fierce scowl on her face as she glared at the grey haired man.

"Hello Raven, I take it you were listening." The black haired woman's glare grew cold in response.

"I don't appreciate you telling him that story."

"You can't keep him in the dark forever Raven, we both what being the last of the Arcs means."

"He's not an Arc!"

"So long as multiple children were born than the power that Witch granted to the Arc family is split, divided among them. With them all dead and only one arc remaining, that dark power has returned to being complete and with it being complete the chances of her sensing him is high."

"She won't get him I won't let her take him."

"You can't protect him forever sooner or later he'll have no choice but to embrace his Arc linage. That's why you let him have Crocea Mors. Don't think I don't recognize that blade despite the modifications you made to it. Back to my point, subconsciously you know he has to embrace his Arc blood, that's why you've allowed him to wield that blade."

"I will not repeat myself." Raven snarled. "He is not an Arc anymore, he is a Branwen. He's **my** Son, he's **my** child. He belongs to **me** now and **I** will decide whether or not **my** little Blackbird embraces that line."

"And when you will have him embrace his heritage?"

"Never."

"We both know that when she senses him and she **will** , she will come for him."

"If she…. **When** she does, I will kill her myself."

"Putting you against her is like an ant facing a lion. It just isn't possible for you to defeat her."

"Don't underestimate me."

"Don't overestimate yourself and don't underestimate her. She will kill you as easily as breathing."

There was a period of tense silence as Raven hatefully glared death into Ozpin's eyes the Headmaster of Beacon meeting her stare evenly. The tension was thick enough that you could cut it with knife and even than it would still be thicker than blood.

"I'm going to be going now but before I do I want you to listen to me very carefully Ozpin." Raven uttered softly. Despite the softness in which she spoke, the anger and hate in her voice would have been enough to fuel the creatures of Grimm for several hundred centuries. "If you ever try to speak to my son about that story again, if I even suspect that you are trying in anyway manipulate him into accepting the Arc line… I will burn everything you have ever loved in your life to the ground, starting with the Maiden you have underneath the school." As she said this, not once did her hateful crimson orbs stray from Ozpin's eyes.

In response, Ozpin took a swig of his coffee before giving Raven a flat look. "Are you done Raven?" The crimson eyed woman only bristled at Ozpin's nonchalant attitude before scowling heavily as she turned around with growl. Without a word, she did not hesitate to slice open a portal and a moment later she leapt through it.

Ozpin quietly took another sip a coffee before pulling the cup away from his lips with a sigh. Rubbing his eyes, the Headmaster reached into his desk. A moment later, he pulled out a picture, it was much like the picture that Qrow carried around but this one was different. While Qrow's picture only had the members of Team STRQ, the one he had was that of the team standing in Beacon's courtyard.

The castle like academy was in full view behind the team as they stood, Taiyang and Qrow doing a pose whilst Raven and Summer stood with smiles. The final thing about the picture was him, standing in between Summer and Raven with a cup of Coffee in his hands as he smiled at camera. As he gazed upon the picture, a fond smile spread across the Headmaster's face.

Throughout his entire life, he had only ever had two students he could ever consider his favorites. Those two being Summer and Raven. Even then, Ozpin wouldn't lie, even though the two were his favorites, it was Raven who he had always thought of as his prized student. He treated everyone equally but he couldn't deny giving Raven more attention than the others. He also couldn't deny that because of that he had shared so many of his secrets with her because of the amount of trust he had in her. A sigh escaped his lips as he set the picture down, taking a sip of coffee.

 _How I long for the days… When you were all together, laughing and so eager to learn... Unfortunately, you have all grown up, following your own paths… I can't help but be proud of you all. Hopefully, I can do the same with your children, except without them splitting apart like you did_

* * *

"So students, who can-" Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck was interrupted from his lecture by a knock on the door. Blinking, the green haired teacher looked to the door, adjusting his glasses. "Come in!" A moment later, Jaune walked in through the door, a neutrally blank expression present.

"Ah Mr. Branwen I am glad to see that you could join us! Please take your seat so I can continue my lecture." At his nod, the green haired man turned back to his class. To his surprise, the majority of them were gazing upon Jaune warily some even flinching as he walked passed them to take his seat. As the blond took his seat, the Doctor was awarded with the sight of seeing the boy's team looking at him in concern before giving light glares to the other students around them.

Team RWBY seemed hesitant at first but they joined in, glaring at students who were looking at Jaune warily and fearfully. The teacher couldn't help it. A memory struck him then and there. Overlapping Jaune, the image of a Black haired girl with red eyes wearing the same blank look sat in his place. Around her everyone giving her a wide birth as the air of fear, distrust and wariness encircled her by the stares of others. All while her team tried their best to ward off the collective stares of the other students by glaring at them.

And among them, Bartholomew was ashamed to say that a younger version of him was among that crowd, giving the black haired girl a look of fear and distrust. He blinked and the image was gone. A small frown adorned his features as he briefly shut his eyes.

 _How sad that history is repeating itself again… Raven, for the four years you spent at Beacon until graduation, you were entirely alone with only your team standing beside you. I fear the same is happening to your son…_

Brushing the thought aside, the teacher resolved himself to resume his lecture. "Class pay attention!" His voice caught everyone's attention and he almost smirked. He continued his lecture, focusing highly on the conflict during the Great War and the conflict between the Faunus and Humans.

Thankfully, there were no racist remarks and everyone listened attentively. The teacher made a mental note to give extra credit to Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren and Jaune for their participation in class. It was small questions they answered but their participation was appreciated by the Doctor, it let him know that they cared about history unlike the others.

"And so students, we will end our lecture here and continue tomorrow. Also, remember to study and that your essays are due by next week!" As he watched them all go, he couldn't help but listen in as Team RWBY approached Team JNPR who were still packing their things.

"Soooo Jaune." Yang began, the blonde scratching her head awkwardly. "Okay not gonna lie, when I came over here I had an entire conversation planned in my head but now actually trying to talk to ya just made my plans derail like a train crash." Beside her, Blake blinked at the mention of a train.

Jaune smirked in amusement. "I suppose you could just ask about what you really want to talk about. I can already imagine what it is however."

"Y-Yeah," Ruby began uncomfortably. "A-About what happened in the cafeteria… Why did you do that?"

"You mean put garbage in its place?"

"Harsh," Yang began, grimacing slightly. "But don't you think you went a bit too far? I mean, I think he got the message when you forced him to apologize."

"If anything I didn't go far enough." Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?" They all asked.

"You heard me." Jaune's voice grew cold. "Cardin is a pathetic excuse of a Huntsman. Hunters are supposed to be those who sacrifice everything to protect everyone be they Human or a Faunus. Yet he dared to lower not only himself but the every title of a Huntsman to the level of racism? Next time, I'll break his spine, better he become crippled for life rather than being out there giving Hunters a bad name."

"Y-You don't mean that right?" Ruby asked, silver eyes quivering slightly.

"I mean every word." The red cloaked girl resisted the urge to flinch as his blue eyes remained cold.

"B-But it wasn't right Jaune! Don't get me wrong, I hate bullies too but it wasn't right how you just broke his arm and leg like that."

"Oh and I suppose you would have wanted me to just simply let go of him."

"Yes!"

"Tell me, what would he have learned if I did that? I'll tell you, he wouldn't have learned anything. People like him are more inclined to getting back some petty payback they think they're entitled to. I merely nipped a problem before it could begin."

"You don't know that!"

"I shouldn't be surprised that you don't agree, you're still so naïve to how the world really is." Silver eyed glared into blue, a determined glint lighting them up.

"You can call me Naïve if you want but I promised that I would show you and your mom that the world isn't as cruel and heartless as you think. I will prove you wrong, I promise!" The two held their gaze for moment, cold blue into determined silver. From the corner of his eye, Jaune could see the others quietly watching, Yang giving her sister a proud smile.

"That is not going to happen, Ruby." Before the she could say anything in response Jaune continued, turning to his team. "Don't wait up for me after classes today. I have Community Service after." With that, he finished packing his things before leaving. The others watched him go, small frowns of concern. The rest of Team JNPR glanced at Team RWBY before they hurriedly went after their leader. Ruby stared at the floor, crestfallen, her sister patting her back gently.

"Chin up Sis. Bro is just being stubborn."

"And how do you know that?"

"Duh, family," Blake rolled her eyes slightly at Yang's reply.

"You can't expect to change someone's views of the world over night. Besides, I find myself agree with him."

"Not you too Blake!"

"I don't approve of his methods," She explained. "But…. I reluctantly agree with him. People like Cardin will never learn or listen unless under the threat of violence."

"Just look at what that ideology or yours and Jaune's did to the White Fang." Weiss snapped bitingly. Blake glared.

"This has nothing to do with the White Fang and don't think your company is innocent either. I specifically remember a certain event where the Schnee Dust Company had their guards violently stop a peaceful protest." Weiss said nothing in response.

"Enough about this depressing stuff," Yang chimed. "C'mon Sis, let's get ya some cookies and maybe some strawberries before our last class for the day." Ruby smiled.

"Okay, thanks Sis."

"Before you do," Doctor Oobleck spoke, appearing in front of the Team in a flash much to their surprise as they jumped. The Green haired man paid them no mind as he stared into Ruby's eyes. "Ms. Rose, do you truly believe you can change Mr. Branwen's ideology? Do you truly believe that?"

Siler orbs gazed innocently beyond the lenses and into the eyes of her history teacher. The girl clenched her fist, bringing it up as she gained a determined look, a look that would have made the even Grimm uneasy.

"I can… And I will."

Another memory hit Bartholomew, the image of Ruby being overlapped with someone identical, with the exception being a white cloak instead of red. The speedy Professor smiled.

"I wish you the best of luck than, Ms. Rose."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** She was cold, and she was also feared by many, even her own brother feared her. She had long ago accepted that she was dangerous. She was fine with being alone, she was a loner anyway. She was sure that even her own blood would fear her to. Yet she didn't think she could ever bear her son fearing her, even if they're not related by blood.

 **Author's note:** Been awhile since my last update, for starters I would just like to apologize for that. I can be lazy at times and unfortunately, one of my lazy phases just came by. Anyways, here is a chapter for you all.

I would like to give a shout out to Sadnezzz for providing me with the idea for the Omake at the end of this chapter.

* * *

"Students, do remember that we do not have much time before the Bullhead returns so please quickly get to work on collecting as much sap as possible." The voice of Glynda Goodwitch rang through the clearing. The three teams she was speaking with all nodded in understanding and the female Professor watched as Teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL got to work.

"Hey! Do you think this sap will taste good? Oh! I wanna try it!" Before anyone else could say anything, Nora chugged down half a glass of sap. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This is delicious! Ren we have to keep some for ourselves! Think of the pancakes! The pancakes!" In response to Nora excitement, Ren could only sigh tiredly.

"Nora, these jars are all meant for Professor Peach." Jaune spoke, blue eyes peering at the orange haired girl. "I hardly think Professor Goodwitch will allow us to keep even one." Nora deflated, pouting as she kicked up dirt.

"Aw man!" Pyrrha smiled in amusement, sharing a small glance with Jaune.

"Now, now Nora, I think combined with the efforts of Team RWBY and CRDL. Professor Peach won't notice a missing jar." At Pyrrha's words, Nora quickly regained her excitement.

"You're the best Pyrrha!" Ren gave Pyrrha a look.

"Was that really necessary?" The Champion of Mistral only chuckled mischievously as her green eyes danced with mirth. Shaking his head, the blacked haired boy looked at his leader only to raise a brow as Jaune had taken to standing as far away from the trees as possible.

"Nora's right! This stuff is delicious!" Ruby exclaimed, zipping around hyperactively as she laughed gleefully.

"You idiotic dolt, don't put foreign substances in your mouth!" Weiss raged, icy blue eyes glaring at her leader. Yang only laughed while Blake only looked up from her inspection of her current sap collection. Ruby became a literal missile as she sped towards Jaune, stopping in front of the blond haired boy with a grin as the wind kicked up behind her. Jaune only blinked owlishly as Ruby continued grinning up at him.

"Something you need Ruby?" In response to his question, Ruby held up her hands and Jaune blinked repeatedly as she clutched Crocea Mors firmly within her grasp. The crimson themed girl giggled cutely before zipping off. The blond haired boy frantically checked his waist only to confirm that yes, his weapon was no longer at his side. He looked up with a deadpanned look and that was when Yang lost it.

The blonde haired girl threw her head back and laughed, the others sharing in her amusement as Jaune only gave them a flat look. He shook his head a moment later before looking down at his waist with a frown, contemplating on how Ruby managed to snag his weapon without him noticing. He chalked it up to her hyperactive speed.

"It has been a rather interesting two weeks hasn't it Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, approaching him as she sealed up another jar. Jaune nodded.

"Yes, indeed it has." He answered. It was true two weeks had passed since Ozpin gave him his punishment. The blond haired Branwen had followed through it, going to Vale to perform his Community Service within the city. There were times he hated it and other times where he actually found a bit of enjoyment in it. His grades were in danger of slipping but he preserved through. On another note, Team CRDL had taken to avoiding him and his team like a plague. A Yawn erupted from his lips and his partner eyed him in concern.

"You should get some rest Jaune." The concern in her voice irritated Jaune a bit but a part of him knew she was justified in her concern. Three days into his Community Service, both Team RWBY and JNPR noticed the slight exhaustion that Jaune carried and it only seemed to get worse as time progressed. Each of them was worried that he may end up exhausting himself to death.

"I'll be fine Pyrrha."

"The small bags in your eyes say otherwise Jaune."

"Don't worry about it."

The redheaded girl frowned, emerald eyes softening as she bit her lip slightly. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she spoke, her voice soft. "Jaune listen why don't you set yourself against a tree and rest? Ren, Nora, and I can finish this up relatively enough."

"There's a reason I'm avoiding these trees as much as possible. I'm allergic to the sap they ooze." He said, taking his partner by surprise.

"Oh, I see."

"Don't worry about it Pyrrha let's just get this done. I will help when I can, just do not expect much help from me. I'm practically useless right now thanks to my allergies."

"You're not useless," She said firmly. "I'm certain there's something you can do, how about you keep a lookout for the Grimm whilst we finish collecting sap? There is a risk of Grim attacking us after all."

"A fair point," He conceded. "Very well, you and the others focus on collecting. I'll focus my attention on scouting around for Grimm." He reached for Crocea Mors and a blank expression came upon his face, as he grasped nothing. "Oh right… I forgot Ruby had it."

Pyrrha giggled and as Jaune glared at her half-heartedly, her giggles turned into a laugh. Once she regained control of herself, she coughed into her hand. "Don't worry Jaune, I got this." With that said, she sent out a magnetic pulse around the area and a faint smile came upon her face as she felt her desired target.

"H-Hey! W-What the!?" The sight of Ruby freezing mid-run whilst trying to run further proved humorous to the others as they all laughed. Although Team RWBY wondered why she stopped, Jaune approached, snagging Crocea Mors from her, ignoring the whine that came from her. He poked the cloaked girl in the forehead with his index and middle finger.

"Ow! I think I know why Yang hates that now." She murmured, rubbing her forehead. Her fellow leader snorted.

"Are you calm from that sugar rush of yours now?" In response, Ruby sprang to her feet, a grin on her face.

"Yep!"

"Good." He turned to Pyrrha nodding in thanks. She returned the nod as she stepped beside him he turned to the others. "I'm going to be scouting for any signs of Grimm. You all just keep doing what you're doing."

"I'll join you," Blake spoke up, stepping beside him.

"Shouldn't you be helping us collect sap?" Weiss spoke, frowning. In response, Blake pointed to her pile of several jars.

"I've already collected more than enough of my share." The others eyed the pile in surprise.

"You work fast," Yang whistled.

"Well than, looks like Blake and I will be scouting around then." The blond leader turned, walking away from the others with Blake joining him.

"So I just finished reading the first book of the Metal Gear series that you gave me."

"What did you think of it?"

"The revelation and plot twist that Solid Snake was actually just a clone of Big Boss was shocking, it was completely unexpected. Also, I question why Big Boss would put a hit out on himself."

"A common reaction to those who've only just begun to show an interest in Metal Gear as for Big Boss putting a hit on himself… That is a secret, are you interested in continuing the series?"

"Definitely."

"I'll lend you the next book after we get back to Beacon."

Watching the two, Pyrrha frowned, emerald eyes dimming slightly before she sighed quietly. She was startled as Yang swung her arm over her shoulders, a leer on her face. "Looks like our resident Champ is a bit jelly."

"T-They're just friends Yang…. It's normal for them to speak."

"C'mon P-Money, don't deny that your jealous. Besides, it's not like you don't have a reason to be. Everyone knows that besides Nora and Ren, that Blake and Jaune are the closest friends here."

Pyrrha pursed her lips and Yang pat her on the back, smiling. "Chin up Pyrrha, you'll have your chance to get closer to him." The crimson haired girl watched the fading form of Jaune and Blake before turning to Yang and nodding slightly. The blonde boxer grinned before pointing over at Nora. "Great, now I suggest stopping Nora. At the rate she's eating, she may end up going into a really bad frenzy."

Blinking, Pyrrha turned to Nora only to see her chugging down a jar of sap. Ren turned his head to Nora to ask how she was doing only to see the same sight. Together in sync, both Pyrrha and Ren allowed their voices to erupt from their lips.

"NORA!"

"BUT IT TASTES SO GOOD!"

* * *

"There's that blond bastard." Russel murmured, eyeing the conversing form of Jaune and Blake with a scowl. It turned into a smirk as he turned to his team. Cardin carrying a jar in hand as Sky and Dove held a box that was buzzing frantically.

"Once we hit him with that sap, those wasps will be all over him." He turned to his leader, a grin on his face as Dove and Sky readied themselves in the release of the wasps. "Ready when you are Cardin." He pulled out his scroll, a snicker escaping his lips as he fingered the record icon. Smirking, Cardin approached the top of the hill from which they were observing.

The brunt orange haired boy lifted his hand, jar of sap clutched firmly in grasp. "Payback is a bitch Jauney boy." He said with a dark smirk. With a moment of hesitation, the leader of Team CRDL threw it, the jar sailing through the air. Russel hit the record button on his scroll while Dove and Sky prepared to open the box.

"Not yet Sky, Dove. I want to see the look on Jauney boy's face when that sap hits him." Cardin spoke with a viscous smirk across his features. The smirks on his and his teams faces died as Blake, seeing the jar, maneuvered in its path and she caught the jar without much difficulty. In unison, both Jaune and Blake glared in CRDL's direction, their eyes cold. Cardin and his team returned the glares, heavy frowns on their features.

Jaune took a step forward, his hand reaching towards Crocea Mors and Team CRDL tensed. It was not necessary as Blake placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder and quietly shook her head. Jaune seemed to frown, giving Blake a small glare, one that she returned. For several tense moments, CRDL watched as Blake and Jaune glared into each other's eyes for a moment before Jaune shook his head slightly as he reluctantly moved his hand away from his weapon. The both of them gave the all boy team a final cold glare before they resumed their self-assigned scouting task.

"Well that was a bust. Damn bitch." Dove said with a frown, Sky scowling beside him.

"Yeah, disappointing is what it was."

"What now Cardin?" Russel asked, looking at his leader. Cardin himself was scowling deeply, his plan for revenge thwarted by the black haired girl.

"This is a bust. We'll try again another time."

"Alright if you say so."

The sound of shattering glass echoed through the air as they all felt something impact against their backs. Slowly, they brushed their hands along their backs and they grimaced as they felt sticky sap clinging to their backs.

"G-Guys," Sky whimpered, pointing at the previously unattended box they left on the floor moments earlier. They all looked at what he brought him such fear and they were promptly unnerved at the sight before them. Their box was sitting innocently on the ground, however it was now open, and wasps were emerging from its confines

"Oh no," Russel murmured with wide frightful eyes. A moment later, Team CRDL all screamed as the horde of wasps within the box swarmed them, the team running to get away as the insects stung them repeatedly. Their screams of pain and horror seeming to echo across the forest, catching the attention of a nearby Grimm who began to give chase.

As the team run, Cardin tripped on a stray root, causing him to fall on the ground. Groaning, he looked up to see his team leave him as the wasps continuing after them. He made to stand but froze as a growl came from behind him. Eyes widening, he turned to his head only to look straight into the face of a large Ursa Major. He promptly screamed before scrambling to his feet and running off. The beast only tilted his head slightly before giving chase.

Watching the entire ordeal, from a tall oak tree that overlooked a good chuck of the forest, Raven smirked sadistically under her mask, the black haired woman idly juggling a jar of sap.

* * *

 _I despise you with great intensity_ Jaune thought, glaring death at the airship that would be taking him to Beacon for the rest of his day. After returning from their short trip from Forever Falls, also after a short incident with Team CRDL chased around by a horde of wasps and an Ursa, which Goodwitch had immediately set about to rectifying, they had quickly returned to their normal routine for the rest of the day.

When the final class of the day came to a close Jaune told his team to enjoy the rest of their day before he left to prepare for his departure to Vale for the rest of time he had left for the day. Of course, much like the previous times he went to Vale he had to do so onboard an airship. Something that had become the bane of his existence, he idly contemplated on whether or not anyone would notice the flaming wreckage of the transport before he tossed the thought aside.

Of course they would notice, Huntsmen and the news media would be on it like hounds on a piece of steak. He would have to be more discreet.

"Hey! You Jaune Branwen?" Blinking, the one in question turned, raising a eyebrow at the sight of the person approaching him.

The one approaching him was a teenage girl with fair skin and short dark-brown hair. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets.

Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

She was also donning a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wore a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She was also holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs.

"I am who are you if I may be so bold?" The girl smirked as she stopped in front of him, tilting down her glasses to reveal her dark brown eyes.

"You're a pretty hard guy to track down you know? It's like you straight up disappear after any class only to be seen either in the next class or during lunch. Name's Coco by the way, Coco Adel," She gave a mock bow before straightening, her grin remaining on her face. Jaune inclined his head to nod before speaking.

"So judging by your words, you were looking for me for quite some time. So can I ask why you were looking for me?"

"Well Blondie," She began. "I'm leader of Team CFVY and Velvet is part of my team you know? I wanted to thank you for helping her that day."

"I didn't do it for her."

"Regardless for whatever reason you helped, you still helped and that's what matters to me. So thanks for that man, that makes you cool in my book." The blond sighed in response.

"I guess I have no choice but to accept your thanks." She grinned at his response.

"Damn right." The fashionista roamed her eyes up and down on Jaune's form, tilting her head slightly.

"Something wrong Miss Adel?"

"Black and white huh, they fit together good with a bunch of other colors, but have you ever considered wearing something else besides that vest and turtle neck?" The blond haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm," She hummed a smirking appearing on her lips as she formed her fingers into a rectangle. "The black dress pants can stay them along with your black shoes look like they fit well enough, but that turtle neck and vest don't seem to really fit. What do you think of a white dress shirt, untucked?"

"I like this turtleneck."

"Okay, so the turtle neck stays than. Maybe we can add a jacket instead of that vest? That seems like it'll fit. Besides, you don't necessarily look like that vest suits you."

"Why so against me wearing a vest?"

"The vest doesn't really seem like it fits your style you know? So what do you say? Want to head to Vale with me and see if we can get some other accessories for you?"

Jaune pursed his lips slightly, idly looking at his watch before giving a hesitant nod towards Coco. "Alright, I suppose I can spare some time for that. My community service doesn't start yet anyway." Coco grinned, pleased.

"Sweet, it's a date than lover boy." The blond haired Huntsman in training blinked at her words.

"Date?" The second year peered at him over her glasses.

"Does the thought of it being a date bother you?"

"Not really, it's just that I've never been on one before." That seemed to catch Coco's attention as a wide smirk spread across her features.

"Oh? So that means that I'll be your first." She purred. Jaune only blinked in response.

"Yes… I guess you will be."

"So what're we waiting for then? Let's get on that airship!" Sighing a bit in reluctance, Jaune turned and begrudgingly began walking towards to their means of transportation. Coco followed after him a few steps behind, her eyes hidden behind her glasses as she stared at back. Her entire form became shrouded in a dark silhouette, her glasses seeming to glow white as a glowing white smile came upon her face.

Her hand rose, her palm wide open as it got closer to Jaune's rear.

 _That ass…_ It was the single thought that through her mind. She stopped however as Jaune stiffened as a he shivered. Her blond underclassman turned to her, who was innocently looking at him, blinking owlishly as he warily looked around.

"Something wrong?" The second year asked, glasses tilting down as she raised a delicate eyebrow. Jaune gave a short glance around before frowning slightly.

"No… It's nothing, probably just my imagination." He turned, stepping on the ramp to board the Airship. Coco trailed behind him, a small smirk on her lips as she gave his rear end another glance before keeping her eyes forward.

 _That ass is just as tempting as Velvet's and Fox's_

* * *

"Isn't Vale Downtown a sight to see?" Coco asked, grinning as she gestured around the wide streets brimming with life and substantial crowds.

"All I can see is my annoyance at this obscene crowd that is constantly moving around us." The blond beside her grumbled, scowling as someone narrowly avoided bumping into him. The brown haired second year only grinned at him.

"Not a people person huh? Velv, Fox and Yatsu are kind of the same. It's a bummer when I just wanna hang out in the city you know?"

"Not really."

"You need to socialize more you know that?" A smirk spread across her features. "Hanging out with me, you'll be a social butterfly in no time."

"I doubt it."

"Oh fine doubt me, one day you'll be having a fantastic conversation with a group of people and you'll be thanking me that day."

"Whatever you say." His eyes rolled and Coco tilted her glasses down slightly.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"No."

"Good, let's keep it that way." Putting her glasses back in place, she grinned as gestured forward. "Now let's get this little date of ours on the road! I heard the clothes shop I usually visit has a new selection, whilst we check out some clothes for you, I don't see the harm in checking out the new stock."

"Right, well lead the way. You're the expert here." The second year nodded and together they navigated through the streets of Vale. Jaune had grown accustomed to the sights, after all his community service left him plenty of chances to take in the many things to see within the city.

"There's the place we're looking for." A grin adorned her face as she pointed out the store of her choosing. Jaune blinked, raising a yellow brow as he regarded the store for a moment. A moment was all he could spare as Coco dragged him inside by the arm, the door opening for them.

"I'm back~" She sang as she and him entered.

"Oh! Miss Adel, a pleasure to see you again!" A girl chirped from behind the counter.

"How's it hanging?"

"Fine, business has been good but no doubt it'll be better now that you're here! So how may I assist you?"

"I heard you got some new items in stock, how's about I and them get to know each other better yeah?" The girl at the counter giggled.

"Right away Miss Adel," Her eyes panned towards Jaune and she tilted her head curiously. "And who is this? Is he your boyfriend Miss Adel?" Coco waved her hand in response.

"Eh, I wouldn't necessarily say that, although this is a date." She turned her head towards said blond. "Say blondie, what do you say to being the boyfriend of one of the most popular girls in Beacon? Actually, come to think of it, have you ever had a girlfriend?" At his blank look, Coco grinned. "I'll take that as a no for both questions. It's really starting to hit home that I'm literally your first date and that just made my ego boost to really high levels." She turned towards the girl at counter. "So while you get those items in stock, mind if I and my date wonder around a bit?"

"Not at all, I'll let you know when I've found all of our new stock items."

"Thanks." Turning to Jaune, Coco gestured for him to follow her and together the two began moving deeper into the store, directly into the men's section. "Alright than blondie, let's get to work." Grinning, she spread her arms wide. "We have a wide selection of clothes and accessories for you to try on." A gleam seemed to shine off her glasses. "I am going to have so much fun dressing you up." For the first time since he agreed to go with Coco, Jaune felt as if he had made a mistake.

He had no more time to contemplate on his decision as the second year tossed a handful of cloths into his arms. Pointing to the dressing room, Coco grinned. "Try them out blondie, I'll pick out more for ya!" The first year blinked owlishly.

"I thought we were just going to check out a few accessories, not full on clothing options." He murmured to himself silently. Hearing him, the brown haired girl sent him a grin.

"We are," She reassured. "But there's also no harm in seeing what they got in stock right?" A predatory smile came upon her lips as she spoke and Jaune idly wondered if it were too late to back out.

"I…. Suppose not." His words were guarded, wary even.

"Great! Let's get moving along than lover boy." As she finished speaking, he playfully slapped Jaune's rear end. Almost immediately the blond gave a girlish yelp, his cheeks reddening as embarrassment flooded his being. The brown haired girl blinked slowly before tilting down her glasses, a delicate eyebrow raised as she looked at her underclassmen, a teasing smile slowly spreading across her face. "That was almost as adorable as Velvet's reaction to me doing that."

"D-Did you just!?" The first year glared angrily at his senior however, the blush on his face only made his attempt to look angry served to make him adorable in Coco's eyes.

"Yes I did lover boy, yes I did. Get used to it." She grinned, winking at him before putting her glasses back in place.

"Do not try that again." He seethed, glaring heatedly at her. Coco was unfazed, only grinning cheekily at him.

"No promises~ now let's get a move on. Time's a wasting!"

"After you," The words he delivered were wary. "I don't trust you behind me anymore." His senior classmen rolled her eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, your ass is not the only one I've ever pat." Jaune only gave Coco a bland look, his blush dying down as he gave her an unreadable stare. Seeing this, Coco sighed dramatically.

"Oh no, I've lost the trust of my favorite underclassmen!" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I will do everything in my power to have you trust in me again." The blond haired boy blinked twice and the second year smirked playfully at him before walking ahead of him. He only stared after her for a moment before following after her.

"Well Lover boy, you are in my domain now!" She said gleefully, taking hold of several articles of clothing designed for men. She gave Jaune a predatory smile, making him feel uneasy. "And for an unprecedented amount of time…. You are now my life sized dress up doll." The feeling he got from her made him take a step back, his body tensing as he subconsciously prepared for a fight that was not coming.

Instead, his arms were now carrying a large load of clothes as Coco gave a feral grin. "Try these on first, I have a bunch of other stuff I want to put you in."

Jaune wanted to argue, to say that this was a waste of time, but he did agree to this in the first place. He was the one who did not see any harm in going with Coco to try out new clothes. Let it be known that he was one who always kept true to his word and he was not one to brush away from consequences. With a sigh, he reluctantly went along with Coco's suggestion.

* * *

Hell, hell was the only thing Jaune could think of as he tried on a few outfits at Coco's requests/demands. A few hours may have passed, but for him it felt like an eternity. He inwardly considered the act of committing suicide to escape but threw the thought out the window. He was not that desperate.

In the end, after trying on several different outfits, they both settled on a short black jacket with white linings and attributes. For Jaune it served as a bit of an annoyance. He spent hours with Coco trying on different outfits and in the end. He remained in his previous attire. Largely unchanged with the exception of the vest was replaced with the black jacket.

"I still can't believe you made me spend a few hours just trying different outfits. "Jaune grumbled, glaring at a smirking Coco. "In the end I didn't really change my clothes that much." The two were walking down the streets of Vale, cups of refreshment in their hand. A bag held in his other whilst Coco was carrying several bags.

His senior laughed. "Oh chin up my favorite underclassmen, you had fun didn't you?" She tilted her head, using her finger to slide her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose, giving the blond haired boy a smirk. At his deadpan look, she silently snickered. "Welp," She began, stopping with Jaune following her lead. "This is where we part ways isn't it?"

Jaune glanced at the building they stopped in front, the Vale Downtown Administrative Office. "Indeed is it." He spoke, turning to face his senior. "This outing with you has certainly been an experience Miss Adel."

"Call me Coco!" She interrupted, "Also call it like it is lover boy. It was a date, you're first one too." She grinned cheekily.

"Right, well, it was an interesting date than Coco." The fashionista smiled, taking a step closer and using her finger to brushing under Jaune's chin.

"Anytime you wanna hang out, or want another date just come find me." She fished out her scroll, powering it up as she smirked. "Better yet," She tapped an icon and Jaune blinked as his own scroll pinged. "Give me a call." With a wink, she turned and walked down the street. Jaune watched her go for a moment before entering the Administrative Office.

Walking up to the main desk, he waited patiently for the woman at the desk of the main lobby to notice him. He did not have to wait much longer as she lifted her head. She was a pretty woman, possibly in her early thirties. She had long chestnut brown hair, her eyes a chocolate brown.

"Hello there may I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm Jaune Branwen, I'm here for my Community Service for the day."

"One moment Mr. Branwen," She brought up a holographic display on her desk, typing away on several icons before stopping to give him a smile.

"Today you'll be within this Administrative Office Mr. Branwen. There are several old files that have yet to be digitalized that need to be organized alphabetically before we can proceed to digitalize them into our database."

Nodding, his lips parted. "I understand, I'll get to work right away. Which room is it?"

Handing him a key, the receptionist smiled brilliantly. "Second floor, room B-12." Nodding thanks, Jaune began moving towards the staircase wanting to get to work immediately. As he got closer to the stairs, he noticed a woman along with two other men descending the stairs, at the sight of the woman Jaun could not help the thought that she seemed familiar.

The woman in question had short, straight lavender colored hair. Her bangs frame her face, her pale skin seeming to shine slightly. A cowlick, not unlike Yang's, extended from her hair. Her eyes, much like Blake's were an enchanting, golden, yellow. She wore a black business suit a purple dress shirt worn under her black coat.

"Let's get a move on boys I just received a call about another Dust Shop being robbed. That makes it the third one this week." She spoke, her voice smooth and mature.

"Just slow down a little Lisa, you're not the one doing to heavy lifting." One of the men spoke, grunting as he carried some camera equipment.

"Stop complaining idiot don't argue with the boss lady." The other scowled, giving his partner an irritated glare.

"If the two of you have enough time to argue, than you have enough time to hustle," Lisa glared, her lips pulling back into a scowl. The two men seemed to have a chill run down their spine before walked at a faster paste, bypassing Jaune as he sped past. The young Huntsman blinked, raising a brow as he watched them before turning to Lisa as she sighed.

"Honestly, they're the best crew a reporter could ask for, if only they didn't give me a headache sometimes." The News reporter turned to look at the blond haired young man, raising a delicate eyebrow curiously before she offered Jaune a small smile, "Hello there young man. I'd stay and chat a little but I am a bit pressed for time, maybe another time I suppose."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that, so Jaune wordlessly nodded. Lisa gave him another quick smile before walking past him.

Silently, he resumed his trek, heading up the stairs to the second floor of the Administrative building. He walked down the second floor he searched until he found Room B-12. Entering, he found a few dozen unfiled papers scattered on several desks, opened folders thrown uncaringly aside. Sighing silently, he quickly got to work, reading a bit of the files before placing them in the correct folders.

Once finished, he would file the file into a cabinet, organizing it before moving back to the desks to start over. An hour into his work, his attention diverted from his work due to an unexpected guest, one he did not expect to see for quite awhile, but welcomed guest.

"You should take a small break Jaune you've been working diligently for an hour after all."

Turning his head, a megawatt smile immediately came upon his face as he caught sight of his mother leaning against a wall near the window. She wore her mask over her face and Jaune knew that underneath it, she was smiling.

"Mother," The bright smile on Jaune's face would have made the Sun jealous. The black haired woman moved from her spot, taking hold of a chair a placing it next to another chair placed near one of the many desks in the room. Sitting, Raven gestured for the blond haired boy to take a seat in the chair in front of her.

Obediently, he obeyed. A moment later, Raven removed her mask, setting down on the desk and staring intently at her son with her crimson eyes. Her small smile grew and she fondly ruffled her son's hair.

"I see they've got you filing and organizing old files." She wordlessly picked up a file, skimming over it for a moment. "I remember this file I can't believe they haven't got around digitalizing it like they said they would." She sighed, shaking her head. "Evidently, laziness is to blame." Placing the file aside, she turned her attention to Jaune, leaning forward slightly. "So tell me, how have you been?"

"I've been fine," He answered immediately. "Beacon is not what I expected it's both surpassed and lowered my expectations."

"Oh? Lowered how exactly?"

"Not many fighters in my age group can keep up with me." He said disappointedly. "My partner, Pyrrha regularly manages to fight me to a draw. Although, she has beaten me more than I defeated her, she is extremely skilled. The both of us tied for number one combatant of the First years."

"She sounds skilled I'd like to meet her." Raven said, smirking slightly as her eyes flashed. "Now how as Beacon surpassed you're expectations?"

"I'm sure she'd like that." He said, "As for how Beacon surpasses my expectations, I am learning many new things, Professor Goodwitch has even pointed out a few small holes in my guard that not even I noticed."

"I'm glad you're keeping an open mind and learning." The pride in her eyes made Jaune beam, he hesitantly frowned however as he thought of a question he wanted to ask but was not sure if she would approve.

Seeing his hesitance, Raven frowned. "Is something wrong Jaune?"

"I was just wondering…. Headmaster Ozpin told me a story not too long ago about a family called the Arcs." At his mother's blank expression he continued. "Awhile after he told me the story, I checked into a few history books about Remnants historical families. I found details about the Arc family. The books say that the family was one of Remnants greatest protector's. I found their family tree, yet after Moses Arc, there is nothing about them dating any further…. I don't understand, the story the Headmaster told me suggested that the Arc family has been around before the Kingdoms. Yet, the books I've read suggested they were around after the Kingdoms… I don't understand it."

"It's a foolish fairy tale." Raven answered immediately. "The fact is, the Arc family were nothing but nobodies before the formation of the Kingdoms. The only reason that their history date back to Moses Arc was because he was an exceptional warrior in his time. That and he was the great, great Grandfather to Arturia Arc, who helped form the Kingdom of Vale alongside her twin brother Kay Arc. The reason why the Arc's history doesn't date further than Moses is because before him the family were complete nobodies. I don't want you looking into this any further."

"But-"

"No buts," She interrupted sharply. "Do not listen to anymore of Ozpin's ridiculous stories. He's filled your uncle with such useless stories and look how he turned out. A useless drunk who chases after any easy harlot, I don't want you listening to anymore ludicrous ramblings of the Headmaster. Understand?" Jaune frowned, lowering his head slightly as he stared at the floor.

"Yes mother." He intoned. Seeing her son like this made Raven sigh silently, realizing that perhaps she may have stepped a bit too far. She did not regret it however. She'll be damned before she lets him dig any further into the Arc line.

 _The Arc family is dead and it will stay that way_ She vehemently thought.

"So tell me Jaune, besides your education, what else had happened during your stay at Beacon?" At her question, her son brightened considerably, their previous discussion forgotten in favor of a new one.

"I have a few good friends in Beacon. My team mostly, along with our sister team, Team RWBY. Just recently, I have met someone else who I can consider a friend. She's my senior and the leader of Team CFVY." Unknown to Jaune, a twitch developed in Raven's eye.

She was well aware of the brown haired girl who had taken her son shopping a clothes store she was watching them not far off after all. When that harlot had to audacity to smack her son's rear, she wanted to cleave the girl in two but she did not for a single reason. Too many witnesses, plus after she did the deed she would need to hide the body. That would lead to way much more trouble than it was worth. Thus, she decided to one day have a nice pleasant _chat_ with her. Murder was still her fallback plan however.

If Raven had her way, Jaune wouldn't ever have a girlfriend until he was thirty. Even then, he would need to tell her about the girl a year in advance that way she could determine if the girl was worthy of her son. Even if the girl proved her worth, Raven would want her to write a one thousand word essay detailing why she was worthy of her son and fill out some paperwork detailing what they could and could not do whilst they were dating. In triplet, before she would ever approve of the two dating.

"They're good friends but there are times where we clash ideologies." The blond haired boy frowned. "They don't seem to want to accept the fact that the world is heartless and cruel."

"That's because they're naïve fools." She said with a scowl. "In their eyes the world is a perfect little place where everyone is happy, where everyone has nothing to worry about. In their eyes the only problem they see is the occasional crime along with the threat of Grimm. They don't know, or see the world like we do son."

"I know that, it's just frustrating." He admitted. "They live about their lives happily, unaware of the fact that real world is not kind, that it would devour them should they prove to be too naïve. The only ones I can say that really understand would be Blake and Ren… The others, they're naïve fools like you said." A sigh escaped, frustrated an annoyed. "I try to ignore it but everything about Beacon just seems to be against everything you've taught me. Some of it is… Nice in a way but the rest is just too naïve, foolish and just…. Frustrating," His blue eyes stared into her crimson orbs, his suppressed frustration, confusion, and anger laid bare for her to see clearly.

A scowl came upon Raven's lips, immensely disliking how frustrated and confused he seemed to be. She could understand his frustration she could understand why he may be confused on some topics. She could understand it very well. During her time in Beacon, she hated to say it, but she grew soft. It was only after graduation where she went back into the real world did she realize she went soft.

The teachings of Beacon made you lower your guard and that was understandable. Beacon is a school separated from the Government and the world so that you could focus on your studies and the teachings they gave you. Thing is, after spending awhile in Beacon, you gradually forget just how dangerous and cruel the world is. The fact that the instructors tended to treat you like children at times did not help. It also did not help that they also attempt to pass their view of the world onto you.

Yes, Raven knew very well, what Jaune was going through. How could she not? She went through it herself. It was as she feared, Beacon's influence was slowly making him soft, the fact that everyone told him his view was wrong made him doubt. Luckily, however Raven had a contingency plan in place in case this ever happened.

"Your first semester is ending soon correct?" She asked. At his nod, she continued. "What do you plan on doing with the short break they'll give you before the start of your second term?"

"I was planning on staying on the school grounds along with the others." He confessed. An amused smile lit Raven's face.

"Change your plan." She said bluntly, making her son blink in surprise. "You're going to spend your break with me. It'll just be you and I." She smiled, red eyes shining. "What do you say son? Would you like to spend your break with your mother?" Her response was a beaming smile.

"I would love to!" The excitement in his tone made Raven's smile widen slightly.

"Good, than it's settled." She stood from her chair, grabbing hold of her mask as her son followed her lead and stood. Embracing him in a hug, which he quickly returned, she caressed his hair before pulling back. Gently kissing his forehead, she smiled. "Now than, get back to work son, you've had a long enough break." As she watched quickly set back to work, the smile on her face lessened until it formed into a small scowl as she looked out the window. Her eyes darkened slightly as she looked in the direction of Beacon.

Just a few more months until the end of his first semester, than she could begin working on destroying any influence they had on him.

* * *

 **Omake:** First Feeding

Raven was in a pickle.

She sprinted through the forest, ducking under branches and sliding under fallen logs as she held a sleeping Jaune in her arms. The nine months old infant comfortably settled in her arms even as she ran. She took extra care not to disturb him as she avoided as many obstacles as she could.

A few howls behind her reminded her of the pack of Beowolves pursuing her. It was at least a dozen of them, normally she could take them out with no problem, but with a baby in her arm's there was a risk that Jaune could suffer an injury and she was not going to take that risk.

She would rather die than risk his life.

Thus, she decided to retreat, unfortunately with their sharp senses the Beowolves spotted her and ruthlessly began pursuing her.

It was only a matter of time before they caught up to her, she knew it and she got the feeling that they knew it too considering their howls behind were just slightly closer than before. With a scowl, she ran through many different plans to try to get out of this situation. Glancing up, she spotted many branches, many them thin and weak that would not support her weight. Running further however, she discovered something that might hide her and Jaune until the Beowolves lost interest.

Wasting no time, she broke off several tree branches, sliding into a hollowed tree and used the branches to cover the entrance, the leaves blocking any sight and allowing just the bare traces of sunlight to peak through and Raven peak through one of the openings to see the pack of Beowolves looking around. They snarled and growled, sniffing around as they tried to gain a hint of her scent. Luckily, however the natural scent of the forest masked her smell.

She waited patiently for them to move on before a sound emerged from her arms that made her freeze. A whimper, a whimper that made the ears of the Beowolves flicker wildly as they tried to catch the location of the sound. She looked down, meeting with Jaune's blue eyes staring up at her expectantly.

The almost silent growl of his stomach let her know that he was hungry. Quickly, she shuffled around, looking for her bag that contained the bottle that she was using to feed him. Finding nothing, she cursed foully within the confines of her mind as she remembered she had abandoned the bag earlier in an effort to distract her pursuers. Another whimper from Jaune made her mind run through curses once more as she desperately sought a way to keep him quiet, the snarling of Beowolves getting closer as they began to hone in on the sound.

Gently, she began rocking him, trying to coax him back to sleep. "Shh, shh, shh don't cry Jaune." She whispered gently, "Don't cry," The third whimper let her know that it wasn't working. The way his eyes were beginning to brim with tears let her know that he was seconds from crying. Desperately she racked her brain before she remembered. She had given births months ago and as a result, her body had already developed something to help raise a child. More importantly, she had what Jaune wanted, milk, breast milk.

Her eye twitched, in the time she had Jaune, not once had she breastfed him, instead opting to feed him through a bottle with milk purchased from the store. She hesitated slightly and a fourth whimper destroyed any hesitation she felt. Quickly, she loosened her loosened the top portion of her dress and gently held Jaune to her exposed breast.

The feeling of his mouth latching onto it let her know he had gone straight to consuming his meal. The low snarls of the Beowolves let her know just how close they and she held her breath. She felt a brief flare of pain from her breast and she flinched slightly.

 _I forgot he was teething!_ She thought to herself, her eye twitching. Regardless, a tense silence came upon her as the Beowolves sniffed around. An agonizing minute later, they howled before stalking off, no doubt in search her, she did not dare move from her spot however. She remained there in silence, the low sound of Jaune drinking milk from her seeming to echo as she remained.

Once she was sure they were gone, she sighed heavily, relaxing her tense form. Scowling, she glanced down at her son and tried prying him off. The moan of displeasure let her know that wasn't happening until he had drunk his fill. A flush of embarrassment came upon her face.

This was the first time in a long time that she actually felt embarrassed. She mentally thanked all the gods she knew that no one was around to see this. Especially Qrow, she did not doubt that he would be laughing his ass off about now if he were here.

Coming out of her hiding place, she idly noticed that Jaune was finished. Fixing her top, she raised him to eye level and frowned.

"I hope you've had your fill, because this is not happening again." She said sternly. Baby Jaune only smiled innocently, extending his little arms, he giggled.

"Mama!" He said energetically.

"Don't play innocent with me."

"Gaa goo~"

"Like I said, this will not be happening again. From now on I'll make sure to pack more milk."

"Baba!"

"Well…. I guess it is easier than just buying milk every time."

"Gaga!"

A sigh, "Fine, I suppose I'll breastfeed you from now on but that doesn't mean I have to like it. It's just easier, understand?"

Sighing slightly, she gently embraced the infant, baby Jaune happily snuggling up to her in her arms as she began patting his back. Small burps emerged from his mouth and soon he was snoozing away. Raven smiled slightly as she began walking in the opposite direction of the where the Beowolves left.

"You can't form proper sentences and yet already you can be quite convincing." She murmured, lightly prodding at sleeping infant's cheek.


End file.
